Captain N - The New Generation: The Movie
by Prowlfan1011
Summary: After regaining consciousness, Alpha continues his adventures in Videoland, knowing that there's more to explore, but with the threat of a mysterious enemy constantly getting in the way, things are going to be harder, but now Alpha's got more help in the form of former enemies, and it's gonna be something he needs, not just former enemies, but family as well.
1. It's Deja Vu, and then some!

**Me: Hey, what is up everyone? Prowl back again with the newest installment in the CN:TNG series, this time it's the movie that's been long awaited, I've finished the first two chapters, and I'm gonna post'em up here before I take the time off, but don't worry, hopefully I'll get back into updating the rest of my stories because of getting new ideas for stories, but enough about that, not only are Alpha and Fairy joining, but for the first time in a while after the first season, we have Molly with us for the first time!**

 **Alpha: Alright! I've been waiting for this moment! Thank you Prowl!**

 **Me: My pleasure.**

 **Molly: Hey everyone! Sorry it took me so long to get here.**

 **Me No problem, besides it's good to have you outside with us.**

 **Fairy: Agreed.**

 **Alpha: Yeah, I assume it's gonna be M-Rated?**

 **Me: Well I did some thinking as I was writing the chapters, and I thought: 'Nah better make it a T-Rating.' Rethinking on the rating, I would still have to give a warning to the readers that there will be scenes that scar them to the point of making them want to skip certain parts because there are various scenes that might make them rethink reading this, I don't want them to think bad of me, I just want them to enjoy the movie.**

 **Molly: well, can see why, and I don't you.**

 **Me: thanks Molly. *Looks to you guys* Now, as of the standard Disclaimer, I only own the movie, my characters, and my series, the rest, however, belong to their respective owners. So enjoy.**

* * *

"So, that's what happened?" Fairy asked after hearing Alpha's story, the green Maverick Hunter nodded to confirm his story. "Yeah, but from the sound of your story, things went on even when I was in a coma. I still can't figure out why you went through all that, that would be impossible to pull off." He said, Fairy shrugged, she didn't know if she could do it again. "Well that was only a one time thing, I'm not sure if I could do that again, much less risk my life for doing it again." She explained, Alpha had no time to worry, he was just glad to be around Fairy again, he'd have to pay Molly a visit soon.

And from Omega's room, he could hear sounds of the two making out, He wasn't sure if two girls were for his brother, but he was happy for Alpha, Linda came in, looking worn out, and from what she had gained was a new body, it looked like a cross between Windblade from the Transformers series and Alia, but her hair was still brown, and gained a mix of Windblade's and Alia's facial features, Omega seemed to be flustered by Linda's new body. "Wow...you...you look..." He stuttered, but couldn't find a word to say. "Sexy? Maybe. But right now, I'm worn out, and I need a rest, getting that new body was actually very painful because of Perceptor, the guy may be scary as heck, but he does a good job of making new bodies out of existing molds or merging them together, I really don't know why he did this, but he said that the idea to mix Cybertronian and Reploid technology is something that was unheard of, but now I'm living proof that it can be done, I bet Wheeljack could do better, seeing that he'd build a body from scratch and not have the hassle of making the the volunteer go through it painfully, he recommended that it was safer, but Perceptor dragged me out of the lab before I could agree to Wheeljack's recommendation." She explained, Omega had one thought, and it was to partly kill Perceptor if he did it to him, the other half of him wondered what it was like to be a mix of a Cybertronian and a Reploid, but but both sides agreed to worry about it later as Omega lay beside his girlfriend, looking at her tired face. "Don't worry, I'll talk to X about it in the morning." He said as he turned off the light in their bedroom.

X was walking down the hall as he went into the command center, he found Zero at the command console, he was searching for his daughter, X felt that he had seen this before. "Zero, Might I ask what's going on?" He asked, Zero turned to see his best friend. "Well since everybody's gonna take a long time to find my daughter, I figured that I'd do it myself, I'm using Sentinel to find her. You found Alpha when Wily was using Ragnarok to destroy us." He explained.

X couldn't argue with Zero, he knew his best friend was right. "Alright, but why now rather than later? Don't you think it's overkill?" He asked, Zero raised an eyebrow, but he didn't say anything, X hated seeing his best friend like this, He left after Zero had found her, but at that moment, sirens went off, Alpha and the rest of the team rushed over, trying to figure out what the situation was. "What's going on?" He asked, everyone except X and Zero seemed to think that question as well, Alpha couldn't help but remember what happened next, he saw a girl he recognized as a YouTuber. "That's Zeroreploidfangirl1999, she's also my cousin! Don't tell me she's..." He never got to finish his question as Zero answered for him. "Yeah, her human name is Gina Jones, ironic, her family is related to your adopted parents, so that means if she's related to you, you're related to me as well." He said, everybody minus X was shocked by this news, Alpha turned to face him. "Is this true?" He asked, X waste no time in answering. "Yes, Zero and I considered each other brothers when we created you and sent you off to the other side, you know the rest from there, but from her side, you know more about her at this point than we did, so you'll have to tell us what she's seen and done." He explained, Alpha knew that X was right, he knew that Gina was pretty much a gamer like he was, but she didn't visit much because she wasn't from California, she was from Oklahoma, she did visit when she was with the family on Christmas, she had been a daredevil pretty much when she was on a visit last Summer, and almost ended up in the Hospital because he convinced her not to do something so dangerous, she listened because she knew that he was looking out for her, and he told her the reason why she tried to do it was because her friends dared her to do it because they'd see her scared and act like a coward, he told her that it didn't matter what they thought of her and she couldn't change who she was, and about a week later, when she told her friends, they blew her off, and from that moment on, she got new friends that would accept her, and from the last time he heard from her, she said that she was going to play the Transformers Devastation game, and she released a gameplay video on her channel, she was pretty much popular after that.

Alpha told them from what he remembered, Zero especially, since he heard of what his daughter thought of him, he was impressed to find that she admired him, but he wanted to know more. "Well, beside the more popular things she did, is there a downside to her?" He asked, Alpha thought for a moment, he did remember one or two things about his cousin. "Well, she can be boastful and she's competitive, and her competitiveness has often been her downfall, mainly because that was her main weakness and I've exploited that many times when we played a game online from our respective homes, thankfully she wasn't recording that day, my human friends and I were on a team as Gina and her new friends were on their respective team, we were tied until my team won, she broke down that day, crying after we won, I can tell she hated losing, and well...she took it harder than her friends did, we didn't mean to make her feel worse, we agreed to let her friends handle the situation since they were her team." He explained, Zero felt sorry for her daughter. "Did they help her?" He asked, Alpha nodded. "Yeah, it took an hour to do so, even I felt bad for her." He explained, feeling bad, but he knew it was all in the past, Zero knew where Alpha was going with his past memories. "And from there she forgave you and you forgave her?" He asked, Alpha nodded again. "Right on both accounts, we forgave each other, and after that, well, she wasn't like that when we played other online games after that, and she learned her lesson." He finished, Zero nodded, knowing his nephew was right.

Then X wanted to know what Gina's personality was. "Do you know what her personality is like?" He asked, Molly answered quicker than Alpha did. "I think I know her personality more than you guys do, her personality is very much the character Rainbow Dash from the My Little Pony cartoon that's still going, and I know what you're thinking, she's not a clone of Rainbow Dash, she may act like her, but their past differ in some parts on their lives, but she does have something in common with Rainbow, they're both loyal to their friends, and one thing I don't understand is why she has rainbow colored hair." She said, all eyes turned to Zero, who looked nervous. "I...uh...was not in my right mind when she had been given that." He replied, X suddenly remembered why. "So that's why you wouldn't let me see her, is there anything else?" He asked, Zero was extremely nervous when X asked him that.

"I...uh...kinda gave her Iris's face, it's the only thing that I still keep dear to me, you guys know I loved both Gina and Iris so much, it just tore me apart to let go of them." Zero almost broke into tears, Alpha knew that Zero needed some comfort as he hugged his uncle. "At least one of them still lives, you're lucky to see Gina alive, she doesn't know she's a Reploid, that's why I'll help her out." He said, Zero stopped sobbing as he smiled. "Thank you." he said, feeling better, Alpha went over to the console and transferred the coordinates for Gina's location into his watch. "I'll be alright, if I'm not back in five minutes, come get me if trouble starts in the real world." He instructed, he activated the portal function on his watch was a portal appeared, Molly, Fairy, Linda, and Omega followed him since he was unaware of them following him.

Outside Gina's home, a portal opened as Marcus was back in his human form, the other three rammed into him as they fell into a pile. When they got untangled, Marcus was upset that they followed him. "I wanted to do this alone, but since you're here, it's gotta be me and Molly she's gotta see, she might see double if she sees you and Omega...she'll freak out if we don't explain things to her." He said, he knew everyone else was watching from Videoland, so he got up and used his watch to call Gina, it was a few minutes before she answered. "Hello?" She asked through the call, Marcus took a deep breath before he spoke. "Hey G. How are you?" He asked back, Gina gasped, the she squealed in delight. "OHMYGOSHOHMYGOSHOHMYGOSH! Marcus, dude! It's been months! How are you?" She asked, Marcus chuckled. "I'm fine, and it's been longer than that. Anyway, look out your window." He said, and she did, she saw Marcus and Molly, her mouth dropped for a second before she could process what she was seeing. "I'll be down in a moment." She said as she ended the call, Marcus knew that Gina would be in for a shock, she came out the front door and walked down to see the two. "What are you doing here? Are uncle Scott and aunt Amy with you?" She asked, Marcus shook his head at that. "No, we...ah...came to pick you up ourselves, don't ask how, it's a rather long and complicated story, one we won't have time for, but I'm going to try and shorten it as best I can. There's trouble going on, and we need your help." He explained, it was clear that he wasn't trying to waste time.

Gina seemed to believe her cousin, but she had a feeling something was off. "Alright, I'll help, but I'll need to be filled in on the details when we get there." She said, Marcus nodded. "Alright, but first, there's someone we want you to see." Marcus replied, Omega, Linda and Fairy all came out, Gina saw them, she was about to scream, but Marcus put his hand on her shoulder. "Don't be afraid, we know them." He said in a reassuring tone, Gina seemed to calm down.

"Alright, but why didn't you tell me?" Gina asked, Marcus went silent for a moment, and Omega answered for him. "He...uh...went missing for three weeks, and no, aliens didn't abduct him, it was more like abducted by Megaman X, as crazy as it sounds, it's true to a certain degree." He said, Marcus nodded. "Yeah, I found out that I was missing for three weeks, in case you didn't know." He replied, Gina nodded. "Oh, I guess I didn't know that. Anything else while I was away?" She asked, Marcus nodded. "A lot of things really, I found out that X is my real father, and I get two girlfriends, Omega's my clone and my brother, and one thing you should know is that you're zero's daughter." He explained, Gina was silent for a moment, but she eventually took it better than Marcus did, in fact, she was jumping up and down in joy.

"I KNEW IT! I knew there was something off about me! That's way past cool!" She said, the group looked at each other in one thought they shared, and not by mental link, they all had the same thought, Gina asked a question they were ready to answer. "How'd you get here?" She asked, Marcus answered for her. "A watch that can act as a phone, tablet, and a portal device, but since my watch is recharging on the portal function, Fairy's will have to do." He said, and as he said, Fairy activated the portal function on her watch.

"Come with us, you wanna see what you look like as a Reploid?" Fairy offered, Gina thought for a moment before she went In, the others followed. The others were waiting other side as Gina appeared from the portal first, her armor resembled X with Iris's face, her helmet was Copy X's helmet and her entire armor was gold in color, her hair remained the same. Alpha, Fairy, Linda, Omega and Molly came back and saw Gina looked great, Fairy let go of the fact Gina wore Copy X's helmet, and now that she though about it, it was a vague similarity to the MK II helmet, much reminiscent of the old generation Reploids in X and Zero's time, she knew the fact that Gina and Copy X weren't related was true to a point.

Gina looked at her father, she looked like she was about to cry, Zero looked at her as he hugged her. "It's great to see you at last, Gina. You don't know how long I've missed you." He said, tears ran down his face, Gina let out a few of her own tears, it was a touching moment, it was hard not to interrupt them, but Nicole interrupted the moment. "I hate to interrupt, but shouldn't we figure out what the threat is?" She asked, Alpha was the first to reach the console as he brought up the image, he was very shocked to see what would burned into his brain forever. "What the..." He trailed of,on the screen, was a reconstructed Meteor G, but in the shape of the Chaos Bringer, Unicron in planet mode.

"Is that...what I think it is?" Tony asked, Alpha shook his head. "I'm not certain that it's either, but it's certainly a mix of both, something's in there, I just don't know what." He said, He turned to X. "I have a feeling we're gonna see some old enemies as well as friends. I don't know who though, but I have a feeling Quint is in there, maybe even Gate, that's just my hunch though." He explained, X thought otherwise. "You're not the only one who has that feeling, and it isn't a hunch." He replied, he looked to the screen, it almost looked like the first Death Star on the inside of Meteor G, X turned to face the Maverick hunters. "We've got old friends and enemies in there, and it's our job rescue them, no matter what they say or think, we're rescuing them no matter what." He ordered, Zero smiled. "That's a pretty tall order, you think we can handle this?" He asked, X smiled back. "I don't think, I KNOW we can." He replied, he turned to the others. "Since we're going, we're going in two groups, I'd like to know who's wanting to be in the first group, and who's wanting to be in the second group. Any volunteers?" He asked, Alpha raised his hand. "I'll go, but I don't need to be alone, I need the Robot Masters that went with me and Fairy on our vacation, plus Fairy, Gina and Shard. The second team will be you, Zero, and the rest of the Robot masters. Nicole and Sentinel will guide both teams, we both have six hours to rescue those who want our help, those who want us dead, we can't save them, they'll be far beyond redemption." He said, knowing both X and Zero would agree.

An hour later, both teams were inside a dropship as they flew close to the amalgamation. "Alright everyone, stay true to the objective, We've got four hours as a reminder that we're on a time limit." Alpha reminded, Everyone nodded, they reached the landing zone, so far, no resistance had shown up, everyone thought that something was off.

The two teams split as they headed in two directions, both groups went off to rescue the prisoners as Alpha's group encountered, what they saw were the rest of Wily's Robot Masters as they got to blast the locks open, the freed Robot Masters cheered as they thank Alpha and his group, Turboman shook hands with Alpha as they began to talk. "I assume you're gonna blow this abomination apart after we escape?" He asked, Alpha nodded. "We plan to do that in under six hours. By the way, how did you end up here?" He asked, Turboman had an answer to that question. "After our defeat at the hands of Megaman we woke up with no memory of how we got here, by the way, where is he?" He asked, Alpha knew that none of the Robot Masters that Wily made didn't know what became of Megaman after Megaman 10, so he decided to be truthful. "Well, as much as I hate to say it, Wily went to the future and kidnapped him, and was both reprogrammed and rebuilt as Quint to destroy the present Megaman, the cycle repeats itself, and because of Wily, there was no Megaman to save the future, the biggest mistake your creator ever made." He said, Nitroman raised his hand, Alpha took notice of this. "Yes?" He asked, Nitroman knew that he had to say something, and he had to be quick. "I saw a green Robot Master as I was placed in the cell, but from where I saw him, he was seventeen rooms down from where we are, and I'm willing to bet he's gonna be heavily guarded." He explained, Alpha nodded, Solarman looked down the long corridor, he knew that someone else was here, he felt it as well, he didn't know who else, but he made sure to tell Alpha as well. "Not only is Quint here, but someone else is here as well." He explained, Alpha nodded. "Well, we'll make sure to rescue him after we rescue Quint." He declared as the group raced to rescue Quint and the Mysterious Robot Master.

Over with X's group, they found Mavericks they were familiar with, the first Mavericks that Sigma had corrupted to start the first Maverick war, and and from the rest of the mavericks, most of the Mavericks were happy to see X and Zero, while others shouted, hollered, yelled, and screamed death threats at them, the two Maverick hunters weren't fazed, they saw Gate among them. "Gate!" X shouted as he ran to the Reploid scientist cell and lasted the lock off, freeing him. "Thanks, X. I've just about had enough of being a prisoner. "He said, X nodded, but he was confused by how he got in a prison cell with the Mavericks. "How'd you end up here?" He asked, Gate had a look that could be described as wanting to tell X, and he was going to tell the Maverick Hunter. "After my death, I was brought back to life and placed in this cell with the other Mavericks you and Zero defeated, I don't blame you, I've had a long time to think, and this time, I'll help end the Maverick Wars." He explained, X nodded, Gate then pointed to a cell that held a certain Bounty hunter Reploid, X snarled as he looked at the bounty hunter. "Dynamo." He growled, Dynamo looked up to see X, he smirked. "Well, if it isn't Mr. Personality, Megaman X. What brings you here? Come to free me? I'm flattered, X. If Zero's here then tell him that sexy chick Iris is in a separate cell seventeen rooms down from here. By the way, I also noticed another sexy chick right across from me, I think her name was Ferham." He explained, X seemed to calm down, he blasted the lock open, Dynamo walk out, and for a first, he didn't attack X, the blue Maverick Hunter was still cautious. "Who's in the cell next to you?" He asked, Dynamo chuckled. "See for yourself. You'll be surprised to see who's in the cell." He said, X looked over to see who was in the cell, and like Dynamo said, he was surprised, it was Vile, the blue Maverick hunter snickered at the site of Vile being back in a cell, and you could tell Vile didn't like the reaction X had. "Yeah, Yeah, laugh at me while you can, because I'm not leaving my cell." He grouched, X stopped snickering as he became concerned. "I know you hate me, Vile, but how did you end up here?" He asked, Vile got up, and walked closer to the cell bars, looking X straight in the eyes. "After I fled, I got caught, but not by Maverick Hunters, they threw me in here, and I've been in here before the other Mavericks were revived and put in their cells, and to my surprise, Repliforce was here as well, they wanted to tear me apart, but the general told them that I wasn't worth killing. He was right, I wasn't. He asked why was alive, and I told him about Lumine and Sigma, he didn't seem fazed by sigma, he told me that Sigma tricked him into going against humanity, can't say I blame him, he lost everything, he asked me why I became a Maverick, I told him that I had done it because I joined willingly and that I had free will, then I began to think, all the innocent lives, they suffered because I became a Maverick, I started having regrets, I tried suicide many times, but they all ended in failure, I almost lost my sanity, and to think I was invincible, you and Zero beat me four times, and two of those times you teamed up with those guys, the Project X Zone incidents, man, I wished I could live up to the legend of Megaman, but you know what happened after that." He explained X felt even more guilty, had he even known, Vile wouldn't be where he was today. Despite how Vile felt, X blasted the lock, Vile looked annoyed. "I told you I don't want to leave this cell! Leave me alone X!" He shouted, X walked in, he knew just the right words would set Vile straight. "Listen Vile, Megaman is here as well." That sprung something in Vile's mind, the mention of Megaman being here set something off inside him. "He's here? Then why did nobody tell me before?!" He asked, X knew that would get Vile set straight. Crashman came up, he had something important to tell X. "Sorry to interrupt, X, but Alpha said that he's off to rescue Quint and a mysterious Robot Master." He announced X looked somewhat satisfied with the news, but Vile didn't know that Quint was once Megaman. "Who's Quint? I thought you said Megaman was here." He said, X nodded, he hadn't told Vile the whole truth, so he decided to tell Vile what Alpha told him, and when he was finished, Vile was angry with Wily. "Well, Wily's an asshole for ruining our future." he said, X nodded in agreement, but he didn't agree with Vile's choice of words, but he knew Wily was responsible for leading to the creation of both Zero and himself, and if that didn't happen, he wouldn't have been built, and Zero would have been sealed away longer than he originally would have been if Sigma hadn't been there.

Over with Zero, he ran all the way to Iris's cell, but he hid on the wall once he saw that it was heavily guarded, he knew that he'd be outnumbered if he took on the guards alone. He looked at the guards, they looked like the sentry robots from The Black Hole, he radioed X. "X, I'm near where Iris is being held, but it's heavily guarded by sentry robots from The Black Hole, Requesting backup immediately." he said over the radio frequency.

At the same time, Alpha's group had heard the radio frequency, Alpha hoped he wouldn't run into any of the sentry robots, but his hopes were crushed, Zero was right. sentry robots stood tall as they were in front of the cell. "Damn, I was hoping not to go up against these things, but...wait...is that...? Shit, that's Captain S.T.A.R!" He said as he, Quickman, Magnetman, and Metalman all stood by, and saw Captain S.T.A.R among the sentry robots, then they saw another Captain S.T.A.R walk up to the first Captain S.T.A.R. "Did you hear about the recent news that the Maverick Hunters were traveling back and forth between dimensions?" the second Captain S.T.A.R asked, the first one answered back. "Yeah, a bunch of scrap metal if you ask me." The first Captain S.T.A.R replied, not believing anything he was told, Alpha and the others were shocked, the real Captain S.T.A.R never spoke, and neither did the sentry robots, they figured that the two Captain S.T. were mass produced models of the original.

Alpha radioed Zero to update the red Maverick Hunter on what he witnessed. "Zero, This is Alpha, we've spotted what appears to be mass production models of the original Captain S.T.A.R, and it appears that they can talk." He said into his watch, Zero's voice sounded surprised on his end. "Really? 'Cuz I'm seeing three of him. what ever you do, do not engage until help has arrived, that's what I'm waiting for, Iris's cell seems less heavily guarded, I guessing that Quint's cell seems more heavily guarded since he's a bigger threat than Iris." He replied, Alpha nodded in agreement. "Yeah, we're seeing forty guards, how many are you seeing?" He asked, Zero replied over the radio. About twenty, that's still enough to give me hell from where I am. And are you cursing? I feel as if this place is making us unconsciously curse every second we say something." He explained, Alpha agreed mentally before speaking again. "Seems like it, and it makes sense, Quint seems to be the main threat if someone's really wanting to keep him in that cell." Alpha replied again, the four Robot Masters seemed to be in agreement.

Over where Zero was, X had come with Shadowman, Vile, Crashman, Flashman, Gate, Dynamo. The Repliforce general, and the rest of group, Zero looked relieved to see X and the gang, but he wondered why Vile was among the group, but he let it go for now, X walked up next him. "What's the situation, Zero?" He asked, and Zero told him what he and Alpha saw, X seemed to think like they did. "Makes sense."He said, prepping his Buster weapon, everyone followed suit, Storm Owl and Storm Eagle made sure to fly out of the sentry robot's sight as they flew into the air, the battle was short, there were more numbers in X's group than there were of the sentry robots.

Zero sliced the locks open as he ran into the cell, finding Iris, chained up to the wall, no damage to her body was visible, and she looked fine, other than the fact that she looked weary. "Iris...hang on, we'll get you home!" Zero said he got his Z Saber out, and slashed the chains off, Iris fell to the floor, her vision was blurry, she couldn't make out the shape of Zero, but she saw a bright light as he picked her up bridal style as he walked out the cell, Zero felt that this was too easy, felt as if this were a trap but he couldn't be sure.

The rest of Alpha's group got to the five as they were preparing for an attack and were ready, Gina looked at the sentry robots not having a clue as to who they were, Alpha explained that they were the sentry robots from The Black Hole, Gina understood now, the group began attacking their group of sentry robots, with forty sentry robots and two Captain S.T. , they weren't going to have an easy time. Needless to say, the battle was over before the sentry robots got the chance to alert the rest of what was an army, one of the Captain S.T. survived the onslaught, but had a missing forearm and a missing foreleg due to losing them in the fight, Alpha had Metalman pin down the black robot's remaining good arm, he looked ready to rip it off, but alpha gave him a look that meant to hold back his strength, Alpha looked at the robot. "Alright tell us who built you, or Metalman will rip off your good arm and then proceed to behead you and mount your head as a trophy on his wall." He threatened, the black robot gave in. "I don't know who built me but I heard the name of the robot who serves him." He said, Alpha kept his anger in check, he wanted to know. "Tell me." He demanded, the black robot gulped. "Maximilian." He answered, Alpha's eyes widened in horror, he then proceeded to blast open the lock to Quint's cell, and found him in the same position Zero had found Iris in, and proceeded to free quint, luckily, Quint's vision wasn't blurry, he saw Alpha take off the cuffs, he was let down. "Thanks. I don't suppose you have an E Tank with you, right?" He asked, Alpha shook his head, but held out a container of E-Capsules. "Here, these E-Capsules are better than E-Tanks, try them out." He offered Quint took one and drank from it, he felt his power returning. "Wow, you're right, they're better than E-Tanks. I've been running on reserve power ever since I was put in this cell." He said, Alpha nodded. "Well I think we've run into a trap and I think I know who's behind this." He explained, Quint nodded, he did something that he hadn't done in a while when he was still Megaman, he called for Rush, but Rush seemed to be deactivated as he was teleported to the cell, probably in low power mode, Alpha turned him back on, Rush seemed to see Quint, he didn't know that Quint was Megaman as he attacked his former owner. "Rush! Stop! It's me, Rock!" he said, the robot dog recognized Quint's voice as he backed down and whimpered, Quint petted him. "It's alright, I'm glad you're okay." He said, he turned to Alpha. "how long have I been gone?" He asked, Alpha answered his question. "Far too long, Dr. Light's gone, and Wily still lives, although, Wily's Robot Masters work with me as part of the Maverick Hunters." He explained, Quint nodded, he knew that the time for sorrow wasn't now, he wondered if he could still merge with Rush, but he wouldn't know unless he tried. "Rush, let's find out if that adapter still works." He said, Rush barked as the two combined, it worked, Quint could merge with Rush once more, Alpha whistled in amazement. "Wow, I forgot that you could do that." He said, Quint chuckled. "There's a lot Wily did to me, and there are somethings he gave back to me, like the slide function, I'm glad I got that back." He said, Alpha nodded, they got out as they met up with X's group. "X! We walked into trap!" He said as he explained, X Seemed shocked, but he didn't seem fazed. "I see, and did you get the mysterious Robot Master?" He asked, the mysterious Robot Master turned out to be Bass, he was among the group, he didn't like the fact that he had to be rescued, but he was glad to be out of that cell.

"Hmph, So you're the most powerful robot? Prove it to me after we get out alive." He said, looking at X, the Blue Maverick hunter nodded. "We'll see." He said, he turned to Alpha. "Who set up the trap?" He asked, Alpha was ready to give the answer, but a blast sounded from where they entered. "Oh no..." He said in horror, everyone followed him to the hanger, and to their horror, the dropship had been destroyed, Alpha's horror turned to anger. "You knew we were coming when you set the trap, didn't you, Dr. Reinhardt?" He asked, they turned to see Dr. Reinhardt floating on a platform. "Oh yes, I surely knew you would come to the rescue of those who would be trapped here for years, and I knew you would try to escape so I had the internal security systems destroy your ship before you would escape." He explained, Alpha knew something was off, he wondered why Dr. Reinhardt was wearing a trench coat, he knew the evil Doctor was hiding something.

X thought the same thing. "Then why are you here? How'd you escape Hell?" He asked, The doctor remove the trench coat to reveal the upper half of his torso and his head attached to the lower half and arms of the original Captain S.T.A.R. "For years I wandered the hellish landscape, trying to find a way out, then, I saw the remains of a ship that was damaged, I knew that I could repair it, but with almost all of my body gone, I was trapped inside the robot I created, and since you're wondering how I'm free of Maximilian's body, I found the original Captain S.T.A.R, I dragged him back to the damaged ship where I repaired him, and he awoke, he found my situation to be rather funny, I threatened that if he didn't help repair this ship, he would be fully destroyed, and he complied, and we escaped, and after that, I had torn him apart to survive, and as you see me now, I have no regrets of destroying that annoying rust bucket, and as for Maximilian, after I put him back together, I threatened him that I would destroy him the same way I destroyed Captain S.T.A.R if he went against my orders again." He explained, Everyone looked ready to throw up, Maximilian showed up, but something was different about him, he no longer looked like his old appearance he looked like something something out of an anime, he had arms and hands, he had three horns on his head, his head was more shaped like a human head, he no longer had a trapezoid visor, his eyes were shaped like Japanese styled anime shades, his lower half now had legs, but no feet, he was still floating. "Like his new look? That's why I put him back together, he's more threatening than he ever was before, but now his actions are being watched carefully, and I built a mass production model of his old look, like the original Captain S.T.A.R, he's in command of his mass production models, they serve him as he serves me under for fear of being destroyed." He explained again, Alpha growled as he jumped up, activating his own Z Sabers, about to kill the evil doctor when Maximilian appeared in front of him, and knocked him down to the ground.

Alpha got back up as he tried to get past the crimson robot. "Out of my way!" He roared, sounding like Zero, but Maximilian wouldn't let him, blocking Alpha's attacks, Dr. Reinhardt smiled evilly. "Maximilian was upgraded to fight better in combat, meaning he's faster than he was before as he demonstrated when YOU tried to kill me, in a match like this, he can overpower you, meaning that he is more than a match for you." He said with a smug and overconfident tone in his voice, Alpha was looking for a weak point, but he had to go on the defensive. _At this rate, I'll be beaten if I don't keep my guard up! Gotta find a weak spot if he has one!_ He thought, remembering that V.I.N.C.E.N.T beat Maximilian before, but that situation was different, Maximilian was upgraded and even more dangerous than before, unfortunately, His concentration was broken as he was beaten down, he was being pummeled repeatedly, his armor stated to show cracks, it was as if a prayer was answered, Maximilian seized up, he stopped, Dr. Reinhardt was confused. "Maximilian? Gah, worthless pile of junk. if you want something done, you have to do it yourself." He said, grabbing his own weapon, he knocked Maximilian aside as he pointed his weapons at point blank range, right at Alpha's head, Fairy wanted to interfere, but X stopped her, he looked over to Maximilian, who saw what was about to happen, flew at blinding speeds by knocking Reinhardt off balance and made him miss the shot, even Alpha was shocked, Maximilian just saved his life, he barely got up, he had very little strength left as he stood up, but very shakily, Fairy held him up gingerly as she rushed to his aid, and so did Armored Armadillo, using his ability to heal the damaged Maverick hunter, Alpha's damage disappeared as he was healed up, he figured that Armored Armadillo hadn't used his ability since he went Maverick, he tried putting one foot in front of the other, and to his amazement, he was still stable, He looked over to Maximilian, who ripped off the cybernetic arms of Dr. Reinhardt, before he could do anything else, Alpha grabbed Maximilian's right arm, before he could pummel the insane man. "That's enough, you proved that you're stronger than you were before, I know you killed many people, including Durant, but even robots like you can change their ways." He said, Vile knew what Alpha was talking about as he went over to the two, he felt sympathetic for Maximilian. "He's right, even Mavericks can change their ways, take me for example, I was a Maverick hunter once, and not long after that, went maverick of my own free will because I was never infected with the Maverick Virus, and I died four times as I brought back for a fifth time, this time I fled, and your sentry robots captured me, that led me to changing my ways as I was given a chance to escape, and all that time, I was afraid I'd never be let out, my fear plagued me for years until today, what made you so afraid of Reinhardt when he threatened you?" He asked while explaining, Maximilian looked at Vile, then to Reinhardt.

For the first time, Maximilian spoke. "He threatened...that I would never be able to have my free will if I was rebuilt a second time for disobeying him, I couldn't do it again, until now, something in my logic circuits made me look at what I used to be when I was...fighting you, and from what I saw, was my old body, being pummeled by myself, it was taunting me, my rage was gone...it left me when I saw what happened, in my mind...I was...thinking about my defeat at the hands of V.I.N.C.E.N.T, I didn't want to be defeated again, but when my creator knocked me off of you...that got me to get over my fears, for the first time, I felt anger rising in me, and now that I think about it, I...had emotions, I never knew that I had emotions, it was the first time I had felt fear, anger, I felt like I had a mix of every emotion, what am I?" He asked, Vile and Alpha looked at each other before looking back to Maximilian. "You are who you choose to be, nobody can tell you any different, having emotions is what makes robots and Reploids feel human in a way, but X and Zero, Gina and I are special cases, we make decisions, we have feelings, emotions, and most of all, we choose who we want to be." He said, Maximilian took a moment to consider their words, he looked at the armless Reinhardt who had fear written on his face.

From his redesign, he feared the doctor, and now the doctor feared him, his own creation, Maximilian eased up and let go of his anger, feeling that the doctor was going to be a regrettable choice, but it was the only way to keep the mad man away from him. "If I let him live, he'll haunt me forever." He said, Alpha nodded. "Sometimes the choices we make aren't easy, but we have to live with it." He said, Vile nodded in agreement, Maximilian nodded in understanding, he looked to two sentry robots, they had been watching the entire thing, not sure of what to do, Maximilian looked at them he got up and moved toward them. "I want you two to pick up the mad man, reattach his arms and send him to a cell that's close to the center, but don't get him too close to the center, he might blow us up if he tries to get an idea." He ordered, but not in a harsh way, it was a stern tone, the sentry followed his orders as they picked up the armless doctor.

As he was taken away, Maximilian turned to the group, he knew that the order he gave was a step, Alpha smiled. "Well, you've taken your first step into becoming a leader." He said, Maximilian looked unsure. "If I become a leader, what will the sentry robots and the Maximilian units think?" He asked, Alpha thought for a moment, he wondered what to say when it came to him. "I suspect there will be doubt, but they will follow you, no matter what they think, in time, I think they'll come to accept that you're a good leader, but please keep in mind that some might try to go against you, maybe end your life, but no matter what, believe in yourself, I know it sounds cheesy, but it's a great way to be inspired." He explained, Maximilian thought for a moment, but he knew Alpha was right. "I'll keep that in mind. By the way, what should I do now?" he asked, Alpha smiled. "Whatever you decide is up to you." He replied, Maximilian thought for a moment, the dropship was destroyed and there was no way the Maverick Hunters were able to get of the planet, he thought of something and it would be beneficial to getting them home, but he was also concerned about the population, he looked to the group of Maverick Hunters, they looked happy, he turned to face them. "I've thought about it, and I've decided to send you home when we build a teleportation system, and I'm concerned about my people, like on how we're going to live, and where to go." He said, X smiled, that was what he wanted to hear. "Well, I think I might help you on that, we'll try to find a planet that's uninhabited, and building a teleportation system is a good start." He said, just then, two more sentry robots came up, one of them was a Captain S.T.A.R production model, the other was a regular sentry robot.

"We came to see if it was true, are you really in charge now?" The sentry robot asked, Maximilian nodded to confirm the question. "In a way, yes. But we need to get the Maverick Hunters back home and we just destroyed their only way back home, so we need to build a teleportation system to get them home, and now that I think about it, we must form an alliance with them." Everyone was surprised to hear Maximilian declare that Last bit.

An hour later, the teleportation system was built as they had help from the Maverick hunters, it was finished by the time they were ready to test it. "Quickman, toss me an E-Tank." Alpha ordered, and Quickman tossed one of his E-Tanks as his leader caught it, Alpha kneeled down as he put the E-tank on the large teleporter, he got up and proceeded to run from the area before the test began, the E-Tank disappeared, there was a receiving signal on the other end, it was the base, the monitor showed up right at the entrance everyone except for Maximilian smiled, although he smiled mentally.

"Well, we held our end of the deal, you can go and you can visit here any time." Maximilian said as he shook hands with Alpha. "Thank you, Maximilian, we appreciate your help, but I have one request." he said, Maximilian looked confused, but he wanted to know what Alpha wanted to request. "I'm listening." He said, Alpha began to explain. "You see, the mavericks that are still in their cells, can you send them into a black hole? The government don't know the mavericks that we defeated are back, I'm only sparing the ones that are former Maverick Hunters because they deserve a second chance, and some that also deserve that same second chance." He explained, Maximilian looked in thought, he knew that the mavericks that were in the cell would still cause trouble if left unchecked, he knew what he should do, he looked to X. "I'm sorry if I had to go against your judgment, X, but the mavericks that are still in those cells need to be dealt with. If we released them, they would destroy our home without second thoughts." He said, X nodded in understanding, knowing the crimson robot was right, he didn't like it but he had no choice. "I understand, I've dealt with many of them, and everyone one of them chose to become the way they are now." He explained, Maximilian nodded in understanding. "I see." He said, Alpha knew that this was hard on all of them, including X and himself, it wasn't an easy decision, but it was the right thing to do.

An hour later, the mavericks who were in a container were launched to a black hole as their fate was sealed, being sucked into the black hole, and in one moment, they all merged into a mess of Reploid parts.

It wasn't easy for the group to see what they had experienced, Maximilian only felt sympathy, the screams all became silent, there was no sound coming from the mess of Reploid parts, the specters all looked over the mess, and in a moment, the screen was blank, the entire room fell silent, for a moment, a specter appeared in front of them for a split second, imparting a message. _"Thank you."_ The specter said as it disappeared from sight, everyone was shocked from what they saw, this was not what they expected, Maximilian was only half shocked because the specter had taken the form of an old sentry robot when things got horrifying in his experience, his merging with Dr. Reinhardt left him scarred for life, something that wouldn't let go because back then, he didn't care for human lives, now he was a changed robot, and like Vile, he had regrets, both would carry their scars for the rest of their lives, Omega was the first to snap out of his shock. "Okay, I know that Hell was bad when you die and go there, but I didn't think it would end up like that when those guys merged...uh no offense, Max." He said, Maximilian didn't look offended. "None taken, if you're wondering why I was silent, the Mavericks merging brought back a painful part of my past, and scarred me for life, I feel their pain." He said, his hand touching his chest, feeling as if he actually felt the pain, Alpha nodded, he had seen it before in the movie, it was very scary and haunting to see both the mad doctor and Maximilian go through that, and from what he knew, they wandered together through Hell in their merged state, finding the original Captain S.T.A.R, and getting back here to Videoland, kidnapping Vile and rebuilding Mavericks that X and Zero had beaten, and not only that, Quint and the rest of the Robot Masters were rebuilt as well, sharing the same fate by being locked up with the mavericks.

"All they would have done is accept the fact that they were the ones responsible for the deaths of many, I wish it didn't come to this." X said, everyone nodded, agreeing with this, Alpha especially, he regretted having to make the damned request, but this was something he would carry for the rest of his life, and he knew that the tortured souls would haunt him for the rest of his life, Fairy saw the pained look on his face, she hugged him, just then a voice came from one of the terminals. "Sir, it looks like we got all but three out." the voice said, Maximilian looked over to the terminal. "Who did we leave out?" he asked, seeing a sentry robot on the screen, the sentry robot was reluctant to answer. "Sage Harpuia, Fighting Fefnir, and Hidden Phantom." The sentry robot listed, Fairy let go of Alpha, she looked at Maximilian, full of hope. "Those three are my brothers! Don't send them to the black hole, please!" She pleaded, Maximilian could feel that she was desperate, and realized that if he sent fairy's brothers through to hell, she would never forgive him, the sentry robot was waiting for orders. "Sir, what should we do with them?" He asked, Maximilian turned to see the sentry robot waiting for orders. "Let them go free, they're relatives to one of the Maverick Hunters." He ordered, the sentry robot saluted. "I'll let them know that they're free to go." He said, Maximilian nodded. "See that you do." He said, Fairy looked happy. "Thank you, you have no idea how much they meant to me as a family." She said, it was Alpha's turn to hug her. "Things are looking better for us. We'll have your brothers with us when we get back. They'll be asking questions as to what happened, I'm not sure how I'll tell them." He said, Fairy chuckled. "You leave them to me, and I'll worry about their reaction." She said, Alpha nodded."Alright, just don't let Fefnir attack me in my sleep, I don't want to destroy the master suite when we get back." He said, feeling uneasy, Fairy giggled. "Don't worry, I'll keep a leash on him." She said, X seemed to smile, Maximilian looked at X, he wondered why X was smiling. "I take it that you seem happy for her." He observed, X nodded. "Yeah, seeing how she's my daughter from the future, and how she's happy, I can tell that she was insecure after she was brought back, Alpha did his best as he could, I guess that decision you made saved them from a horrible fate." Maximilian nodded in agreement on that. "Indeed, but why is she from the future? Wouldn't that change history?" He asked, X tried to remember when he traveled back through time to stop Sigma, but it was a blur, and if Alpha could tell the whole thing from his point of view, he'd remember if he actually heard it.

"If I could remember, I would have remembered what time travel was like, all I knew was that Sigma, Zero, Axl, and I were involved, Vile was left behind as I remembered, I think you know what happened next." X explained, Maximilian got something out of X's explanation. "Ah, then what happened afterward?" He asked, X could barely remember what happened, before he could say anything else, Quickman came up. "I hate to interrupt, but from what Alpha told everyone of us, minus X and Zero, Xander Payne was the one who destroyed Sigma." He explained, X seemed to remember Xander. "Wait, are you saying that Xander was the one who destroyed Sigma?" He asked. "The same Xander Payne who showed up on my first mission?" He asked again, Quickman looked confused, but he nodded anyway. "How did you meet him, anyway?" He asked, X seemed to remember quite well. "Probably on one of my first missions as a Maverick Hunter, he kept babbling about changing the future before he disappeared, after that, I don't remember, I'll have to ask Sonic when we get back." He replied, Maximilian and Quickman nodded, seeming somewhat satisfied. The Maverick Hunters left an hour later after getting the rest of the X Guardians, Maximilian looked out to the stars, then a sentry robot entered the area. "Sir, the others and I have been talking about an idea after seeing Fairy Leviathan, Linda, and Gina, we were thinking that it was time we had some women aboard this place." He explained, Maximilian turned to see the sentry robot, the thought did cross his mind, he then got an idea. "Very well, this does prove that this station seems to be full of men like us. Tell the others to begin production of female sentry robots, we need to change our morals here, anyway." He ordered, the sentry robot was ecstatic and happy to relay the orders and the news.

Back at the base, everyone arrived safely, the rest of the X Guardians were surprised by how big the base was. "So this was the permanent base where the castle of Princess Lana used to be." He said, Alpha didn't know what Phantom meant by that, but he decided not to question Phantom. "Well, at least you get to see it in it's full glory." He said, Fefnir seemed to scoff at the castle. "It's not that great, but why's it so big? It's a target for any villain to just waltz right in and either sneak in and blow it up or just attack willynilly." He said, Harpuia clonked him on the head. "Because in our time, it would already be decommissioned and be reverted to just being a palace once more." He said, he looked to X. "Sorry about Fefnir, he just loves to fight, the one thing that kept him from going bored was fighting Zero at the time. So our sis told you about us, right?" He asked, X nodded to confirm his answer. "That's right, and from what Alpha knows of you, you died fighting the other half of Zero who you know as Omega." He explained, Harpuia nodded. "Yeah but here's one thing I don't get, if there's a Omega here in this timeline, why'd he not go beserk?" He asked, X knew this was a touchy subject, he figured Omega had more of the story. "You might want to ask Omega about that, he's the one who could match Alpha blow for blow, and if Zero does become your Omega, I figure Wile must have stolen his body." He said, Alpha came up he knew this was where he would give the answer. "Yeah, but you made a copy of Zero's mind as the real Zero became Omega, somehow similar to Wily kidnapping Megaman and turning him into Quint,and if we sent Quint back to where he was kidnapped, a paradox would occur." He explained, that got X and Harpuia to think, they knew he was right, X then thought of an idea. "Then we'll put him in the ranks of your team, the same goes for Vile and the others." He declared, he looked to Harpuia. "You're also to be on Alpha's branch of Maverick Hunters, remember, you're no longer a guardian, you have been stripped of your position, so I expect you to get along with your new team." He ordered, Harpuia knew that this was his fate all along. "Yes father...I understand, though I'm not sure how Fefnir's gonna take it." he said, worried how his brother would take the news, X seemed to not be worried. "I would think he'd be excited to fight anyway, and beside that, he'd take an interest to human girls, I wouldn't mind, but if he gets out of hand, I can ground him since you're my children in the future." He said, knowing that Fefnir would do so anyway.

Alpha suddenly remembered, he completely forgot about Annabel. "Crap, I forgot about Annabel, I bet Kevin's worried about her by now." He said, X seemed to disagree. "Actually, she called him days ago, and he seemed fine with her being in Videoland, and from what I've seen, she acts just like her father, although, she didn't go through what Kevin went through." He explained, Alpha nodded, but he knew something that X didn't. "She accidentally kissed Quickman, please tell me they didn't get into a relationship." He said, hoping that it wasn't true, X was confused, he wanted to know why his first son said that. "As far as I know, I've seeing been hints of them like that, but nothing too major. Why are you asking that?" He asked, Alpha began to explain. "When they came to me about it, I wasn't happy, I figured that Kevin would kill me if found out." he said, X seemed to understand but he thought differently. "Maybe you're just overreacting, son, Kevin wouldn't kill you, he may be mad at you from keeping that secret from him, but he'd understand why you had to." He replied, Alpha nodded, feeling defeated.

"Fine, I guess he'll give me a chewing out, but you're right." Alpha said, bringing out his watch as he called Kevin, the line was silent before Kevin picked up. "Ah, so you're up, huh? Guess you weren't able to stay down for long, huh?" he asked, Alpha chuckled nervously. "Uh, yeah...Kevin, there's something I need to tell you." He began, but Kevin cut him off before he could say it. "I know about Annabel and Quickman. What? Of course I knew, but I couldn't be sure until you dragged them away, then I was sure about it. I'm not mad that they would keep it to a minimum, I'm still wondering if they're keeping it to a minimum." He said, Alpha knew that he was safe for now, but he knew that he wasn't out of trouble yet, but he had to say it now. "Well X said that he saw hints of them showing it, but that's about it." He said, Kevin let out a sigh. "That daughter of mine, I swear she gets her trouble from my side of the family, by the way, what happened in videoland?" He asked, Alpha told him of what happened, everything that went down in the last few hours, Kevin was shocked. "Whoa, so Maximilian becomes a good guy now? That's surprising." He said, Alpha nodded in agreement. "I was saved by him at the last minute when he gave me such a beating. Man, Maximilian beating me to nothing will be the second worst nightmare to the screams of the mavericks merging together will be the very worst nightmare, I can still hear their screams in my head." He said, nobody couldn't blame him, he still felt guilty for doing so.

Kevin knew that he could cheer up Alpha, but he didn't know what to do. "Well hang in there, I'll figure out what to do for you, the meantime, give them a funeral, will you?" He asked, Alpha nodded, he didn't know if that would make him feel better, X put his hand on his son's shoulder. "We'll be there for you, you don't have to be alone in this." He said, Harpuia knew he should be there as well.

Kevin ended the call, then Wheeljack came up. "Alpha I got some news for ya." He said, Alpha looked up as Wheeljack began. "I made an update for your watch while you were away, and when I heard that you were unconscious for five days, I realized that there was a bug in the system, I checked everyone else's watches, and they seemed fine, but yours had a bug in it, I knew it wasn't perfect since it was a prototype, so I made an update for it, meaning that your Reploid form was prone to crashing if you transformed past five minutes, so I corrected that when I made the update for your watch." He explained, Alpha took off the watch as he handed the prototype watch to Wheeljack, the mad inventor installed the update about a few minutes later, he handed the watch back to alpha, he put the watch back on as Wheeljack continued. "By the way, this allows the portal function to recharge faster, which means you can use Spacebridges more frequently now, I'll get to working on everyone else's watches to make sure they get the same update, oh, Geo wanted to see how you were doing at the moment, he wanted to ask you something." He explained, Alpha nodded, he wanted to know how Geo was doing as well. "Well, I'll be going over to Echo Ridge, I won't take long." he said as he activated the portal function.

* * *

 **Me: Well, how about that? what do you guys think?**

 **Alpha: Well, guess I'm scarred for the rest of my life, but at the very least, I'm happy that you got Fairy's bros back into this, but really...Bass, Vile and you censored me and Fairy making out?**

 **Molly: Oh calm down Alpha, can't you at least be thankful that you got a cousin?**

 **Fairy: Yeah, don't blame him, he's only doing what he has to.**

 **Alpha: Alright, but still, Linda getting a new look? Man, Perceptor's brutal and insane!**

 **Me: Yeah, first Shard and now Linda, I'd have Wheeljack do it for you guys.**

 **Fairy: Yeah, I don't want perceptor near me.**

 **Alpha: I don't want to end up as an experiment.**

 **Molly: Well Prowl and I are human, so Perceptor can't harm us, but we feel bad for you two.**

 **Me: Yeah same here. *Looks to you* Well, be prepared for a double update because chapter two is up next. Don't forget to leave a review, but no flames, please.**


	2. Surprise attack!

**Me: Back again with chapter two, I wasn't kidding about the double update.**

 **Alpha: yeah, something like this happen before?**

 **Me: Don't you remember when you saw the first two chapters of Mighty Morphin' Sonic Rangers, Alpha?**

 **Alpha: Oh yeah, forgot about that, by the way, last chapter was with the Black Hole, right?**

 **Me: Yeah, this time, we're taking our attention from Maximilian and his bots for now and focus on what's going to happen in this chapter.**

 **Molly: I can't wait to see what happens!**

 **Fairy: I can't contain my excitement!**

 **Me: Well hang on to your seats, this one will surprise you guys and as before, remember the disclaimer.**

* * *

In Echo Ridge, Geo and Omega-Xis were watching the starry sky, a portal appeared behind them, Alpha came out, but he transformed back into Marcus, then Geo got up and shook Marcus's hand. "It's good to see you again." Geo said as the two broke the handshake, Marcus nodded in agreement. "Yeah it has, Wheeljack said you wanted ask me something." He said, Geo nodded. "Yeah, how are things back in the real world?" He asked, Marcus's smile vanished, he knew that it would get touchy very quickly. "Things got...really interesting...turns out when I transformed to my true form, there was a bug in my watch's program, Wheeljack said that he made the update, and I gave it to him, and he updated it, if you want to know what happened, all I can say is that I froze when I went past five minutes." He explained, Geo was shocked, Marcus shook Geo to get him out of his shock, Geo also remembered something else. "Oh, Luna says that she doesn't believe me, thinking that I was making the whole thing up." He said, Marcus knew that was bound to happen. "Pfft, typical Luna." He said, Geo nodded in agreement. "Yeah, typical Luna strikes again. By the way, how's your team doing back there?" he asked, Marcus smiled. "We've got some new additions, some former Mavericks, Fairy's brothers, more Robot Masters and made an alliance with a robot from The Black Hole." He explained,Geo was shocked again, he definitely missed out on a lot. "Is there something else I don't know about?" He asked, Marcus chuckled. "Well, I found out that my cousin was a Reploid like me, and well, we rescued Quint, another Robot Master who was formerly the original Megaman." He replied, Omega-Xis turned his head the the mention of the name 'Megaman'. "Whosajigawha?" He asked, Marcus found that question very funny, he laughed for a good few minutes until he calmed down. "Alright sit down you two, what I'm about to say is confirmed, and for the record, Omega, you zoned out during my explanation. Alright, this was about after the tenth Wily War, somehow Wily's past self made a deal with his future self, by bringing Megaman back to the past while rebuilding and reprogramming him into Quint, and somehow years later til now, Quint was revived and put into a cell which we busted him out of, but when we tried to escape, our dropship was destroyed, and we were confronted by the somehow cyborg Dr. Reinhardt, and Maximilian, who turned against him while we fought, turns out that Maximilian was afraid to lose his free will if he was destroyed a second time, you can guess what happened if you saw the movie." He explained, Geo nodded in understanding. "So, you get into an alliance with him, he didn't kill the doctor, did he?" He asked, Marcus laughed. "Heck no, he did rip off the doc's arms, though, and well, he ordered two sentry robots to take him to a cell after he got his arms back on, and after that... well...as for the mavericks who didn't like us, I...made the decision to send them into the black hole, I tell you, I'll have nightmares for years because of the screams I heard as I watched them merge, I made the worst decision, and I'll have to carry that with me 'til I die in some way." Omega seemed ready to throw up, in fact that's what he did, Geo was shocked, but he felt bad for Marcus. "Well, I can't help you in that department, but I can help you by helping you have fun." He said, Marcus smiled, he knew that he needed that, but he knew that he couldn't stay long, but he decided to bring Geo and Omega-Xis with him, but this time, Marcus let Geo say a temporary goodbye, but two friends wanted to go with him, much to Marcus's annoyance, it was Bud and Sonia, and they wanted go, whether it was up to them if they wanted to go or stay, but they chose to go, Marcus knew that he had other things to do, but he knew those things had to wait until after he had fun.

He returned to the base in the real world with the three EM Wave changers as they saw the base. "Hmm, roomy." Bud said, observing the base. "I'll say, it's peaceful. And is that a curtain?" Sonia asked, Marcus flipped the switch as the curtains moved to reveal a view of the ocean, Sonia gasped as she saw the view. "It's beautiful." She breathed, Marcus chuckled." Well, if you guys like this, then you're gonna love what I have here." He said, leading them into the master suite as there was the pool underneath, they got in the room as they climbed down the ladder, then Marcus heard someone swimming, no...two people swimming, it was Molly and Fairy, They were in identical two piece swim suits as they climbed out of the pool, Bud tried not to nosebleed, but he failed to do so, Marcus handed him a napkin in case if someone were to have a nosebleed, Sonia blushed seeing the two look identical, Geo kept a straight face, he knew who was who, Marcus did look surprised. "What are you two doing down here? I thought you were with the others." He said, getting his arms grabbed by the two. "Oh, we wanted to wait while being in the pool." Molly began, Fairy decided to finish. "But we didn't expect guest. We remember Geo, but not these two." she said, Geo wanted to introduce his friends, but Bud fainted before Geo could do so, Marcus looked at his two girlfriends in embarrassment. "You uh...might want to...uh..." He tried to finish, but he couldn't find the words as the two looked at their current clothes.

Fairy and Molly quickly ran to avoid slipping into the pool as they ran into the changing room, Marcus sighed, this was not how he wanted things to go. "Sorry you guys, I didn't expect for the pool to be occupied." He said, apologizing, Sonia, no longer blushing, found the courage to speak. "It's alright, we weren't...um...expecting that either." She replied, she saw Fairy and Molly come back out fully clothed, Bud woke up from his fainting spell a minute later, Sonia got the chance to know the girls as they got up to the house, Geo wondered where everyone else was, but it was Bud who asked the question. "Where is everyone else? I thought we were gonna..." He never got to finish as everyone came out of their hiding places. "SURPRISE!" They called out, then things happened at once, X and Zero walked forward with Wheeljack, who shrunk to human size, Gina hugged her cousin. "We wanted to have some way to be able to surprise you, cous, by the way, Uncle X thought of this before you got back, and who are these guys?" She asked while explaining, Marcus chuckled. "Well G, these three are Geo Stelar, Sonia Strumm, and Bud Bison, I know Geo, he's been here before, but Sonia and Bud haven't, You'll get to train with them soon, and Bud wants to meet the rest of the team." He explained, X nodded, he thought that was a good idea, he also brought out a device, it was similar to the VEAWS, but it was smaller. "Remember the Prototype you built? I decided to improve on it's design, and before you ask, I didn't touch it, still, this is the Mark II design, it can be used for any of us." He explained, Marcus nodded, he had an idea. "Right, Well, I was thinking that it should be given to Shard since he needs it." He said, everyone looked at Shard, the former Metal Sonic shrugged. "Eh, worth a shot." He said, he didn't mind, but he was eager to try out the device, he went to his true form as X installed the VEAWS Mark II into his arm cannon.

Shard felt no glitches or had any errors, the black on his armor changed to a different color when he tried the Thunder Beam, his color scheme was reversed. "Well, I wasn't expecting a reversal in my armor's colors." He said as he looked up the list of weapons as he noticed two abilities in his systems, it was the Maximum Overdrive and Black Shield, he forgot that he had those abilities, he was surprised. "Huh, never knew that two of my old abilities would be included." He said, X nodded. "Well, I was going to give them to Marcus, but since he suggested you, your abilities were included since it recognized your data and brought back your old abilities." He explained, Shard nodded, he felt nostalgic, Marcus knew that everything was going to be alright, little did he know, things were going to end with a nasty surprise.

The door was blasted open, several Imperial Stormtroopers ran through as half of the team transformed back into their true forms, Sonia, Bud and Geo weren't transformed and had to take cover. "We've got to wave change, guys." He said, Bud looked skeptical, Taurus appeared beside him. "We don't know if we can do that, Geo, there's no EM waves around!" Bud said, Geo face palmed. "We won't know unless we try, Bud, we've got to help the team." He shot back, Bud was hesitant, but he and the other two Starforce members began their transformation. "Transcode!" They called out as their figures became bright lights.

"Megaman!"

"Harp Note!"

"Taurus Fire!"

The light disappeared as the three Starforce members emerged in their transformed states, they fired on the Stormtroopers, they blew to pieces in a similar fashion to the Blok from five days earlier, all of the team transformed back as they wondered what had happened, Zero knelt down as he observed where the Stormtroopers were, he touched the ground, there were bits and pieces of data on the floor. "Yep, thought so. These Stormtroopers were all data and not the real thing, but those blast points are real. Whoever made them is out to get us."He said, Marcus had an idea, but he wasn't sure if he could do it alone. "I have an idea, but I can't do it alone." He said, X wondered what his son was talking about. "What do you have in mind?" he asked, Marcus knew he'd include the entire X Guadians, X, Ferham,Zero, Gina, Iris, Shard, Nicole, Geo, Sonia, and Bud on the idea. "It's a simple investigation, I'm gonna need to have X, Zero, iris, Gina, Fairy and her brothers, Shard, Nicole, and the newest members of our team." He explained, everybody murmured in wonder, Shard broke the temporary silence. "Who's our first suspect?" He asked, Marcus thought for a moment, he knew that there was someone he had to get answers out of, even if that person was stubborn, he thought of a certain villain who worked with Stormtroopers the most. "Darth Vader. I know it's considered suicide, but he's one of the leads we've got, the rest I can't be certain of." He explained, X seemed to trust his judgment. "I see, I'm glad that you chose me and those you trust." He said, Zero nodded in agreement. "We'll be there with you, thought I don't know why you chose Iris to come along." He replied, Iris looked at her her soon to be husband. "I've been given upgrades from Wheeljack, Zero. I can take care of myself." She huffed, Marcus chuckled. "Well, now I know where you got your stubbornness from, cous'." He joked, Gina lightly punched him in the arm. "Keep it up, and you won't get to play games with me for a month." She scolded, Marcus felt defeated.

Suddenly, Marcus's watch went off, it was as if it was urgent, those with the watches knew that this was important, Marcus had answered it as Perceptor appeared. "Ah, Marcus, I've gotten to you just in time." He said with urgency in his voice, Marcus wondered why the mad scientist Autobot was wanting to tell him something, probably something to do with the tears in reality. "If you have some info on those tears, now would be a good time to tell us." He ordered, Perceptor nodded, feeling that anytime was good as ever. "Ah yes, the tears seem to be more frequent as they appear, but they seem to be using less energy the first two tears that happened to spawn enemies had much more energy the first time around, meaning that they were using data, and by solidifying their data, they become real, the Bloks and the Wampa were turned into solid beings, yet the Wampa was actually turned into flesh and blood, the Bloks were not, yet maintained a solid form. It is possible that they were sent to assassinate you, but I could not trace where the tears originated from. However, I can predict where they'll appear next when something happens, and I should know, I created a program that'll detect the energy from the tears when they appear. Now, I assume that you have dealt with the current tear?" he asked, Alpha nodded, confirming what he and the others went through. "Yeah, this time it was Stormtroopers, but there was something off about them, when they attacked us, they didn't even speak, they were uncoordinated, but their aim was sill deadly, their blast points were even real, uncle Zero said that they were data." He informed, Perceptor was silent, he thought for a moment, then it hit him like a blaster bolt. "Then they weren't even alive to begin with in the first place, whoever sent them through the tear must have a reason to get rid of you. I want you to combat them if they try to attack again, if they decide to attack either world, we have to be ready." He answered, Marcus nodded, he knew that was something he knew what his division was supposed to do. "We'll let you know if they'll try to attack us. Stay safe, Perceptor." He ordered, the Autobot scientist nodded, knowing that everyone would look out for him. "Will do." He replied ending the transmission, Marcus turned to the group, giving them a look that meant that they had work to do, but before he could say anything, another tear appeared outside, this time it was only one figure, but some debris also fell with him it was to the side of the house, but it was far away from the house and the base to where it impacted on the surface of the ocean, before anyone could do anything, X dashed out of the house, knowing that the debris resembled Ragnarok, but something on it felt familiar, Marcus transformed back into Alpha as he followed after his father, Ferham chased after them as they found a familiar figure that Alpha remembered. "No way, it can't be..." He trailed off, Ferham looked at her adopted son, knowing that Alpha knew the figure in question. "You know who he is?" She asked, Alpha nodded. "Zero..." He said, looking stunned, X knew that Alpha would recognize the figure, there was another Maverick Hunter that he knew resembled the second Zero's body style. "It has to be him, if that's Zero, then we should pull him out of there." He said, Ferham was shocked, the rest of the team arrived, X and Alpha then explained the situation to them, an hour later, Gravityman, Gyroman, and Spark Mandrill had brought the hunter out of the sea, he was in rough shape, but this was nothing for the future incarnation of Zero, he was unconscious, the gang took him to the base, as they as they put him on a table and began to repair him.

It took a few hours to repair him thanks to Alpha recognizing the schematics, the future Reploid woke up as he looked around, his throbbed as memories came back to him. _Is this...no, it can't be! I'm in the past! How is this possible? This isn't cyberspace, that's for sure. Ciel and the others don't know I'm here, but do the others in this world know I'm awake?_ He thought, his question was answered as Alpha came into the room. "You awake, uncle Zero?" He asked, the future Reploid nodded to confirm the question, but there was something he didn't know. "I know I'm back in the past, but how did this happen?" he asked, Alpha knew that he had to tell his uncle. "You were pulled into the tear as you disappeared from view, your helmet's been destroyed, only half of it survived back in the future, you had been damaged to the point of where it was rough when you and pieces of the first Ragnarok landed in the sea, so we repaired you." He explained, the red Reploid knew that his nephew was telling the truth.

"Are...Iris and Gina still around?" Zero asked, Alpha nodded. "Yeah, but I'll tell them that you have to see them alone." He replied, Zero nodded in agreement, he didn't want to see his past self, he knew that there would be a paradox if they met. "Then tell them, send X afterwards, I also want to talk to him about something." He said, Alpha knew that he would have the time to catch up with his wife and daughter.

Alpha left the room as he came back to where everyone was waiting for him in the living room. "He's awake, but he wants to see Iris and Gina alone, he needs to catch up with what he's missed." He announced, the two went inside as they saw the future Zero, he looked happy to see them and hugged both his wife and daughter. "I've missed you so much...There's not a day that I don't think about you two, I never had seen you two after I...well, left, I went back because there were still mavericks to take care of, and the human Weil." He said, Gina knew what her father had meant. "Yeah, but look at it this way, you're here, Weil isn't, he may physically be gone, but his spirit still lives in the future, I'm afraid we can't go back there now." She said, hugging her father, Zero smiled. "I know, if my past self knows what I'm thinking, he'll go back because you and I know what happens to him because his mind is my mine as well." He replied, Iris nodded, she knew her husband was right. "This time, I'm here to stay." The red Reploid declared, Iris shed tears of joy.

Outside, X and Marcus had been going up against each other in a game of air hockey, both were tied to a point to where it was near the end of the game, both were close, X tried to calculate where his son was going to shoot the puck, but he couldn't tell, Marcus had been thinking in various ways, he looked like he was ready to call it quits, but a distraction was unknowingly in his favor as the door slammed open, Iris and Gina had come out, X looked to see them, with X's attention diverted, Marcus shot the puck in X's goal, and the game was over, X looked back in confusion. "What..." he trailed off as he looked at the score, Marcus had seven points, and he had six points, it was clear he had lost. _Damn it, he beat me by a distraction, but seeing how he won, I'll let it slide._ He thought, Marcus was stunned by his victory, he knew that it wasn't going to matter anyway, it was X's turn to see Zero's future reincarnation. "Go see him, he needs to talk to you." He informed, X wondered why, but he knew that Zero wouldn't keep him waiting.

X closed the door as he looked at Zero. "So, I guess it's been a while, huh?" He asked, Zero nodded. "For me it is, but to you, it's been an hour or two since we've seen each other." He replied, X nodded, knowing that the future Zero was right. "So, should I and your past self go back?" He asked, Zero nodded, but he didn't want to spoil anything. "Oh, when you get back, have Ciel try to build another body for you after Weil is truly defeated, and try to put your memories onto a hardrive, I saw what happened to your body, but I won't go into detail about it." He said, X knew that his body would be destroyed at some point, but he didn't know when. "I bet Marcus knows, but he'll never tell me, either. Come to think of it, he said he felt you get into him, any reason for that?" He asked, Zero glanced from side to side, then he had leaned closer to X in order to whisper. "That's partially true, but I didn't "get into him", I sent all of what I had in order to give him my armor, and after what felt like an eternity, I was brought to this place again, and this time, I'm staying for good, as I told Iris and Gina. I'm not leaving them again." He whispered quietly, X nodded, he understood now. "I guess I better take my leave with your past self." He said, Zero nodded in understanding, then he remembered something. "By the way, if we ever find Axl, he has to be brought here, we have to find him before we lose him." He informed, X nodded, he had to find out anyway, he left the room, as he came back to the living room, Marcus saw him, figuring that X had to leave, knowing that Zero's future incarnation told him some of it, but not all of it, but had been told of what really happened, he didn't like the look in his father's eye's, he didn't want X to leave, but it was inevitable, Zero saw the look and nodded in agreement silently. There was nothing anyone could do to stop them from going back to Videoland.

A few hours later, the Spacebridge opened up as a somewhat familiar figure stepped through, Marcus could recognize the figure as the Spacebridge closed behind him, it was X, but he looked different, he was in the current Zero styled body as he waved to everyone. "Sorry it took me so long, I had stayed longer than planned." He said, Ferham ran over to her husband as she hugged him. "You idiot, don't leave me like that ever again." She sobbed, X hugged Ferham back. "I promise you, I will never leave you again, honey." He promised, everyone smiled, X came back, but in a new body, Marcus chuckled. "I guess that's enough excitement for us today, is everyone ready to go to bed?" He asked, everyone voiced similar thoughts as they all went to their respective rooms, the only one who was out in the living room was Fairy, while in the master suite, Marcus and Molly were in bed, knowing that they wouldn't have to go that far, but they kissed each other a few times before they went to sleep.

* * *

 **Me: Well? What do you guys think?**

 **Alpha: this was awesome yet insane, this was a short chapter as well.**

 **Molly: Yeah, I don't know how to describe it, but it was somewhat lacking in length.**

 **Fairy: And in other words...you need to make up for the third chapter.**

 **Me: *Scoffs* _Critics_. *Clears throat* Well, I'll see what I can do. In the meantime, want to tell me what your favorite part is?**

 **Alpha: it has to be the moment between Zero, Gina and Iris.**

 **Fairy: Yeah, same here.**

 **Molly: agreed.**

 **Me: Not going to argue with Molly on sleeping with Molly on sleeping with Alpha, Levi?**

 **Fairy: Nah, I don't feel like it, I feel tired at the moment.**

 **Me: Alright, well go ahead, I'm not stopping you.**

 **Fairy: 'Night everyone. *leaves the area to go to sleep***

 **Me: *Evil chuckle***

 **Alpha: Uh-oh, I don't like that look.**

 **Molly: What are you not telling us and what did you do?**

 **Me: Well**

 **Fairy: *Screams offscreen***

 **I knew that Fairy would try to kill me offscreen if I put you in bed with Alpha in the chapter, so I planted a gigantic Venus flytrap in her room, where I put it was the difficult part, but it was well worth it, and anyone who knows that if you try to kill me, the story won't continue.**

 **Alpha: And I should know, I almost killed him when he started one of his other stories.**

 **Me: And you'd best not try that again.**

 **Molly: I guess it happened before I came along, right?**

 **Me & Alpha: Yeah.**

 **Me: Well, leave a review, and remember, no flames.**


	3. Revelations, Crait, and Black Convoy

**Me: Hey guys, back with another chapter.**

 **Alpha: FINALLY! it took the rest of last year for you come up with this chapter. So got any surprises in store for us?**

 **Me: Well...**

 **Fairy: Tell us or you're gonna end up as steak.**

 **Molly: Fairy!**

 **Fairy: What? I was only joking.**

 **Me: Well... since you three want to know so badly, you and the readers will have to read to find out.**

 **All three: WHAT!?**

 **Me: You all know the disclaimer, so with that, it's finally time to move on**

* * *

Three days after the events that occurred, Fefnir, Bass, and Marcus were out racing on motorcycles on a dirt track, Bass was in the lead as he was almost near the finish line until Marcus suddenly passed him as he got to the finish line, he stopped as he passed the finish line, Fefnir had stopped in the same spot on the left of Marcus, but Bass had the unfortunate mishap of going off the track and hit a boulder, which sent him flying while he let out the famous Goofy holler, Marcus found it too funny but he couldn't hold back his laughter, neither could Fefnir as Bass fell face first into the ground, he didn't find it funny, both Maverick Hunter and X Guardian laughed so hard they rolled on the ground until they stopped laughing.

Bass was furious as he got up off the ground. "You find it funny?" He growled, Marcus cleared his throat as he dusted himself off. "Believe me, I got tired of it quickly." He replied, Bass nodded feeling satisfied, Fefnir started laughing again, angering bass. "So you find it funny?!" He growled angrily, Fefnir had kept laughing not even caring about Bass's anger. "Yeah, so what are you gonna do, fish head?" He taunted, Bass roared, equipping his Bass Buster, Fefnir brought out his weapons.

Before they could start fighting, Marcus had made them headbutt each other, both were on the ground, they looked up as they saw how annoyed he was, and quite furious, too. "Dear god, you two are supposed to be quiet, not start a fight, remember? We're trying to keep a low profile, what if the government found our home, captured us, and experimented on us? Would you two have been on some dissection tables if that were to happen?" He asked, Bass tried not to think about that, but Fefnir seemed to smile like crazy, before he said something crazy, Bass covered the X guardian's mouth, and gave the Reploid a look that meant Bass would have him beaten in two seconds if he said something crazy. "I'd advise you to keep your mouth shut, after all, you and I may look different, but we act the same way, and it takes a warrior to know a warrior, but for us to keep out identities secret, we have to follow our boss's orders, if you don't follow orders, we could very well end up being dissected, and we don't want that to happen." He warned and advised, Alpha nodded in agreement as he transformed back into his human form. "Bass is right, we have to keep our identities secret, and speaking of which, I think we're being watched from above, a satellite's recording this right now." He said, before he could tell Nicole to do anything, she had appeared as she smiled. "I already hacked into the satellite that was watching you, so a simple 'thank you' should be enough." She said, Marcus knew that the Mobian AI wasn't making any demands, he chuckled. "Alright, thank you, Nicole, anyways, we better get back home." He thanked, Nicole vanished as the three were heading home, on the way, Bass was thinking about what Duo and Protoman had told him years ago, he had been in thought as the trio arrived back home.

Marcus opened the door as everyone waited on the trio. "We're back." He said, but had no one answer him as laughs came from the living room, he paled, he recognized the laughs, it belong to to Amy, the other laugh came from Ferham, he ran into the living from to find the two laughing at an album full of baby pictures from his childhood. "MOM!" He shouted, looking very worried, Ferham and Amy were smiling. "Marcus, we were just talking about you." She said, Marcus begged to differ. "About my baby pictures? No way!" He half yelled as he ran off with the baby pictures while running in his Reploid form, Amy chased after him, he hadn't even given a thought as to why his adoptive mother was catching up, she seemed inhuman! She was catching up under each second, this shocked Alpha so much, he didn't know what word were going say, but his thoughts did the talking for him. _HOW THE HELL IS MOM THAT FAST!? IS SHE EVEN HUMAN!?_ He screamed in thought, then he tripped over a rock as he tumbled to the ground, letting go of the album in the process, Amy towered above him now that he was on the ground, she was furious! Alpha began to think of a question, and the question he thought of earlier might give him a quick escape. "Uh...are you sure you're even human, mom?" He asked, Amy's eyes went wide, that gave Alpha time to make his escape with the album, Amy's mind was riddled with her son's question, when she came back to reality, Alpha was nowhere in sight. "How did he...well...Scott's not gonna be happy that Marcus found out." She said, Ferham came to her location a few minutes later. "I'm guessing that you didn't catch him." She guessed, Amy nodded. "No, did Marcus ever go back to the house?" She asked, Ferham shook her head. "No, though he did call me and had a theory that you weren't human, I wasn't sure that..." She never finished her sentence when Amy suddenly covered her mouth. "Jeez! Alright! I'm not human! I'm a former Robot Master..." She admitted, Ferham's eyes widened in shock and surprise. "And Scott?" She asked, muffled behind Amy's mouth, Amy sighed. "Yes...he is, too." She said, feeling like she betrayed her husband, letting go of Ferham's mouth.

Ferham hugged Amy, feeling that she would need to have some comfort. "I know you don't feel like it, but can you tell me which Robot Master you are?" She asked, Amy knew that there was no other way around it. "Fine, DLN. 69 – Splashwoman, that was my number and name, and built by Dr. Thomas Light." She said, revealing her real name, Ferham was shocked, she met a living relative of X. "No way! If you were built by Dr. Light, then that means...I have to keep your real name a secret!" She exclaimed, up in the trees, Alpha was watching everything, shocked about the whole truth, he almost lost balance, but then he wondered what X would think if he found out, he jumped from the highest branch, not even realizing that a branch was right beneath him as he landed, the branch snapped, the sound reached Ferham's and Amy's ears, they could barely make out the figure, but from the outline, they could tell that it was Alpha. "Shit..." He breathed silently, he started dashing faster than he had ever gone before, knowing that both his mothers were going to chase him for the baby album, and he was right, they were chasing after him. "GIVE US THAT BABY ALBUM!" They shouted. _When this is over, I'm burning those pictures!_ He thought in panic, still dashing, he tried contacting Nicole, but found out he wasn't getting a signal. "Dammit! I forgot that I can't get a signal out here because of these blasted trees! When they're gone, I'll have to...wait a second! I forgot that I can teleport out of the forest, I'll fool them easily." He said to himself with a devilish grin, Teleporting out of the forest, not caring where he went, he just needed to get away from the two moms, when he completed the teleportation, he saw that he was in the capital city of Tokyo, Japan. "Huh, never thought I would be in Sai's old home, might as well blend in, and spend some time here as well." He said, reverting back to his human form as he blended in with the crowd. _It's a good thing they'll never figure out I'm here, better go incognito for a while._ He thought, he looked around, looking at some stores, he figured that Molly would like something from Japan as long as he wouldn't cause trouble, unaware that he had forgotten about something.

Back home, Amy and Ferham were worn out from chasing Marcus, Fairy and Molly wondered what happened, they wondered where Marcus was. " Uh, Mrs. Jones, Where's Marcus? He was going to take us to the beach this afternoon." She said, the two moms rose from their seats, and ran out the door, the two girls were confused. "What just happened?" Fairy asked, Molly shrugged, that was when Nicole had shown up. "If you want, I can show you what had transpired today." She informed them, playing the events up to the point of teleporting of of the forest, but the rest went blank. "What happened after that? Do you know where he ended up?" Molly asked worriedly, Nicole shook her head. "No, he could have teleported anywhere in the world, and location was random, where ever he is, let's hope he's safe."She said, Fairy nodded, she and Molly were relieved, but Fairy wondered why Marcus was worried about something that wouldn't matter to her, she turned to Mollly. "Why would Marcus be embarrassed about those pictures? What's so bad about them?" She asked Molly, the girl shuddered in horror. "Every human teenager like me hates their baby pictures with a burning passion." She explained, Fairy recoiled in shock. "Yikes, is it really that bad?" She asked again, Molly sank to the floor in embarrassment, now scared, Fairy turned to Nicole. "Is it that bad for Mobians, too?" She asked, Nicole laughed at first, then that's when things started to take a turn for scary. "You don't know the half of it." She said in a scary tone, Fairy gulped in fear as she curled up into a ball on the floor, Amy and Ferham came back in moments later, they saw the two on the floor, they looked to the Mobian AI."Do we even want to know what happened here?" Ferham asked, Nicole shrugged. "You're askin' the wrong gal." She said, disappearing into thin air, Amy had been tired of the events she wnt thought and plopped on the couch, Ferham followed suit. "We tried looking everywhere and we don't know where that boy is." Amy said, then Ferham thought of an idea, then it hit her. "Damn it! He teleported out of the forest, he could have gone anywhere in the world, I forgot that we Reploids and Robot Masters could do that." She said, that was then Molly shot up. "Wait, did you say Robot Masters?" She asked, clearly Nicole had left out the footage as blackmail to use against Amy if it was something important to her.

"Uh...Did I say Robot Masters?" Ferham asked, Molly played along, and dragged her Reploid counterpart out of the house.

Once they were at a good distance while Fairy had recovered, they were trying to contact Marcus, but he wasn't answering their call. "He must have gone incognito, smart move." Fairy admitted, then she thought of something. "I'm gonna try to teleport us to somewhere, because I think he's always wanted to go there." She said, Fairy took Molly's hand and teleported.

The girls ended up in the middle of the mall in Tokyo, Molly was flabbergasted at the size of the mall. "Wow, so many stores, how are we gonna find him?" She asked, she needn't go any farther when Marcus bumped into her. "Ow. Molly, Fairy? What are you two doing here?" He asked, Fairy looked relieved. "We had to find you, your mothers are trying to find you, luckily, we got to you first, and by the way, what's up with the bags? Didn't think you would carry your own shopping bags." She said, looking confused, Marcus laughed. "Weeeeell...I figured that I'd do some shopping while I was here, and don't worry, nobody saw me, I was in an alley I got here. And the strangest thing too, I ended up with Japanese yen in my pockets, so I figured, 'Hey, better use it anyway before I get kicked out for not having any yen at all.' That way way, I would also blend in with the crowd, besides, I got things for all three of us." He said, handing out two items to the girls, Molly gasped, she had a D-Arts Sailor Moon figure, and for Fairy, she got a Rockman model kit of Zero from the X series. "No way!" They nearly shouted, Marcus laughed. "Yes way. I thought of you two as I was figuring out what to do for you, oh that reminds me, sorry for not taking you to the beach." He apologized, Molly giggled and smiled. "That's alright, besides, what did you get?" She asked, Marcus grinned. "A Figuarts Green Ranger, it says so on the package, both in English and Japanese for Power Rangers and Super Sentai, and that's not all, I got a Macross battroid figure that looks like the veritech fighter I was partnered with weeks ago, speaking of my partner, I wonder how he is at the moment." He said, Fairy knew who Marcus was referring to, Molly didn't, but she had other things to worry about. "By the way, where's the baby album? Tell me you don't have it." She said, Marcus chuckled. "Oh...that. You see...it got lost when I teleported to Japan at random as long as I got away from those two." He said, unaware that Ferham and Amy were behind him. "Oh, now we know." Amy said, looking ready to strangle her son, Ferham on the other hand, had to restrain her from doing so. "Well do you know where it ended up?" she asked, Marcus looked ready to cry, Molly and Fairy came to his defense. "He doesn't know where it is, and more importantly, I think Nicole is hiding something from us, mostly likely something about you, Mrs. Jones!" Molly said, Amy gasped, Molly was onto her, and the only one to defend her secret was Ferham, but Marcus had figured what Molly had said would put his mother on edge, and besides Ferham, he knew his adopted mother's real name. "Well let's not speak about it here, let's get back home to where we would discuss it." He said, leading everyone to where he had arrived. He transformed back into his Reploid form, And Everyone teleported back home.

The five of them were in the living room as they sat apart from each other, Marcus went first. "Alright, where to begin? At that point Mom had chased me to the point of making trip on a rock, and then when she towered over me, I asked a question if she was human and she froze like she was a robot and when I found out she was Splashwoman, I was torn in the inside! This is like X all over again, only this time...IT'S. MY. MOTHER!" He shouted, was Amy's turn to be embarrassed. "I'm sorry, Marcus...but we didn't want X to find out who we were, your father and I were Robot Masters before we came here, believe me, we became humans when we first came through to this world, we didn't know you were X's son!"she sobbed, unknown to them, X had heard everything. "I knew it, there was something familiar about you when we first met." He said, the others turned to see him. "X?" Marcus asked, surprised that his father had been there when the conversation started. "Sorry for eavesdropping, but Nicole told me that something was going on, and wanted me to see it for myself. Amy...no, Splashwoman, how could you deceive us like this?" He asked, feeling disappointed, Marcus could understand how his father felt. "That's what I want to know, how did you become human?" He asked, Splashwoman knew that there was turning back for the truth. "We got here by a Warpzone and we ended up in the early Nineties, about four years later, we found you on our doorstep so we took you in, and raised you, you pretty much know the rest of the story." She sobbed through the explanation, everyone felt bad for her, but then Marcus had a thought, he just had the curiosity to voice it. "Then who is my father?" he asked, everyone leaned in to hear Splashwoman's answer once she calmed down. "It's Gutsman." She answered, X's eyes widened, he remembered the big Robot Master. "You sure? My memory's still fuzzy from the Worlds Unite incident. I remember meeting him once before, Marcus remembers the events better than I do." He explained, Amy looked at Marcus, raising an eyebrow in question, Marcus chuckled nervously, then he remembered something. "Oh, that reminds me, you want to know where Megaman went?" He asked, this got Amy's attention fully. "Wait, you know what happened to him?" She asked, Marcus nodded. "Yeah, one word...Wily." That name sent fear into Amy's mind. "Oh god, please me Rock's alright." She pleaded, X smiled. "It's alright, he's okay, but prepare for what Marcus and I are about tell you. You might want to sit down for this." He replied, an hour later, Amy was shocked, she had no idea, the things she and the others went through were because of Wily. "I...I had no idea, to think Quint went through all that, I'm just glad he's alive, Gutsman'll be shocked to hear that he's back." She said, letting out tears of joy.

Marcus had gotten up. "If you want, I can bring Quint here." He offered and just as he was about to leave, Amy grabbed his hand. "Take me with you, it's been so long since I've been back home." She said, Marcus didn't want to upset her. "Alright, I'll see what I can do." He said, X knew that he and Marcus had to make arrangements immediately.

A few minutes later, the two were outside the house as Marcus activated the Spacebridge, both mother and son walked through the Spacebridge as they appeared in the base, Alpha looked to see were his mother was until heard mumbling, he looked down to see Splashwoman flat on the floor, instead of the legs she had as a human, she was turned back into her true form. "MOM!" Alpha shouted, turning his adopted mother around and sitting her up, she let out a sigh of relief. "Thanks...Alpha, it's good be back home, but all the same, I'm starting to miss the feeling of having legs." No sooner had she said that, Wheeljack came and picked her up off the ground with care. "Well, Splash, good to see you again." He greeted, Splash laughed kindly. "Same to you, old friend." She replied, Alpha was confused, not knowing that the two were friends a long time ago. "Wait, you two know each other?" He asked, Wheeljack nodded. "Yeah, but it's been years, and you know her, too?" He asked back, Alpha nodded back. "Of course, she adopted me when I was sent to the human world." He said, Wheeljack remained neutral, but he was surprised. "Huh, the more you learn everyday." He said, then he wondered why the two were here. "I'm guessing that you two aren't here on a mission." He said, Alpha nodded in agreement. "You guessed right, this is more of a personal matter, and it's gonna be a reunion between mom and Quint." He explained, Wheeljack let out a low whistle. "Well, not sure how that's gonna turn out, but I have no say in the matter." He replied, Alpha wondered why Wheeljack said that, but he forgot all about it when the trio went to Quint's room, Alpha knocked on the door as Quint answered it and opened the door. "Oh, Alpha, welcome back. What brings you here?" He asked, Alpha chuckled. "Well, someone's here to see you, Quint, and you might recognize her." He replied, Quint looked up and saw Splashwoman. "Splashwoman!?" He shouted, the female Robot Master waved hello to him. "It's good to see you alive, brother." She said, letting a tear roll her cheek.

It was a heartwarming reunion between brother and sister, and Quint wanted to know why she was here. "How'd you come back? Granted you look older, but that's besides the point." He said, Splashwoman giggled. "Well, you can thank my adopted son here." She said, Quint was shocked. "You're her son!?" He nearly yelled at Alpha, the green Maverick Hunter chuckled nervously. "Well, I never told you why or how I was adopted by your sister, and...it's a complicated story." He said, Quint had several ideas, but he stayed silent a moment before he turned to Splashwoman. "Well, besides our reunion, is there anything you want to do?" He asked, Splashwoman thought for a moment before coming up with an idea. "Well, I miss having legs, because back in the human world I had legs and I enjoyed the feeling of having them, and I'm starting to miss having those legs." She explained, Weeljack had an idea. "Well, why not come with me? I'm sure you might have those legs back, because I'm going to give you a new look by upgrading your body." He replied, Splashwoman smiled, feeling like she was going to get a present. "Oh, make sure that Gutsman gets here as well, I want him to be here with me." She said, Wheeljack nodded he looked to Alpha. "Think you can get him to come here?" He asked, Alpha smirked. "Oh I will, besides, show mom around the base, she'd love the sights, and last time I was here, there wasn't a pool, why's that?" He asked, Wheeljack didn't dare try to shrug, but he had to answer the question. "Well...it was Linda's idea, that... and several other females around, most of them humans, but we've got a few newcomers. One them was Plum." He explained, Splashwoman's eye widened. "Plum?! You're joking!" She nearly shrieked, Wheeljack knew that was coming. "Yep, she showed up out of the blue a week before you got back today." He replied, Splash and Alpha nodded in understanding. "Well, gotta get dad." Alpha announced, activating the Spacebridge as he ran through.

Scott was relaxing in peace in the master bedroom before he saw the Spacebridge appear with Marcus coming out. "Marcus, what are you doing here?" He asked, Marcus was out of breath before he could answer, evidently, he was able to speak after a few minutes. "Dad, come with me, mom wanted me to take you to Videoland. Yes, I know the truth, mom told me." He said, Scott felt guilty for not telling his adopted son sooner, but wondered why his son knew about the truth. "How did you know the truth?" He asked again, Marcus shuddered. "Long story short, Mom had the baby album out, and I tried to get rid of it which resulted in a chase that lasted until I asked her a question. Wasn't my fault, mom wanted to embarrass me and I had to get rid of the album, although that's the funny part, when I teleported to Japan, I somehow lost it along the way, it might have ended up in a volcano, then mom told us everything. And another thing, Rock's alive." He explained, Scott stood in shock. "Wait, you mean..." He never finished that sentence when Marcus dragged him through the Spacebridge.

Scott was able to stand on his feet as he set foot onto the base, he looked at his reflection, he was Gutsman, the Robot Master he had been years ago, and now he had become his former self once again. Alpha had appeared behind him as he closed the Spacebridge and dragged his adopted father through the halls, and brought him to Wheeljack's lab. "Mom's just beyond that door where Wheeljack had been working on getting her two legs. I didn't make the decision, mom did." Alpha explained, Gutsman was surprised. "Wait, it was her decision?" He asked, Alpha nodded to confirm the question. "Yeah, and besides, Plum's back as well. Have you two met once before?" He asked, Gutsman chuckled. "Oh yeah, Plum and I go back when we met at the WRA Grand Prix race before Wily came and ruined it. Besides, if you read those comics from the early days, you should know that I have seen Plum once or twice before I actually met her, besides she and I were good friends, I guess she was a full supporter of me and your mother when we were...well...dating...besides...did you know that Gina's parents are Hornetman and Vesperwoman?" He asked, Alpha gasped, he hadn't known that at all, but he hadn't told his father of Gina's apparent adventure of being in Videoland, and the fact that he supported Hornetman and Vesperwoman as a couple had already happened, this was a surprise, but not a shock to him. "I didn't know, does Gina know?" He asked, Gutsman thought for moment, he hadn't thought of Gina knowing that her parents were Robot Masters, he shook his head. "I don't think so, I figure there was something you know that your mother and I think you haven't told us yet about her, aside the fact that Gina almost attempted suicide and you prevented her from doing it, your mother and I were proud of you for doing that. "He said, Alpha knew his adopted farther was right, he hadn't told them, but he figured that now was the time. "Well you're right, I haven't told you anything about Gina that you haven't known yet. She's like me, and the daughter of Zero, funny thing, she wears armor similar to X, that's how she was designed, same with me wearing the armor of Zero, it's all come full circle, now. That being said, I wanted to tell you two earlier, but I guess I didn't get around to it til now." He explained, Gutsman laughed, now he knew why. "Wow, who knew? At least our family's getting bigger by the minute." He half joked, Alpha laughed as well, knowing full well what Gutsman meant.

They got to Wheeljack's lab as they entered through the door, Alpha saw Wheeljack, there was no sign of Splashwoman. "Wheeljack, where's mom?" He asked, Wheeljack rubbed the back of his helmet, chuckling. "You'll see in a moment." He said, looking in the opposite direction. "Yo, Splash! They're here!" he called out, Splashwoman came out from behind the table and was in her new body, both Alpha's and Gutsman's jaws comically hit floor. Splashwoman laughed. "Oh you two, I knew you would like it, but I wanted to wait until you got here, and from the reaction, I say it was hilarious!" She laughed, Alpha snapped out of his stupor as he lifted his adopted father's jaw back up, looking at his mother's body, he could tell that she was curvier than Fairy and Molly combined and had the desired legs her Robot Master body needed, He tried not to think how hot his adopted mother was, reminding himself that he had two girlfriends, before he could say anything, alarms blared, Wheeljack transformed into vehicle mode as Alpha and his adopted parents got in, Gutsman was about to complain about his size, but was shut up from the look his wife gave him,.

Everyone from around the base rushed over to the command center, X was looking at the screen, his worst fear had been realized, the Resistance base on D'Qar was blown to bits, but his fear turned to relief, the Resistance evacuated in time before the base's destruction, Alpha knew that Leia and the others made it out of there before things got worse, and saw the newest First Order ship get destroyed by the Resistance bomber ships, as the last bomber ship went down along with the new First Order ship, but knew that the Resistance needed help. "They'll need our help, and we'll have to get ready for the upcoming fight. Where are they headed?" He asked, Zero looked at the map and found where they were going. "They're headed to Crait, we might need a big fleet, I got a feeling we're about to run into a flagship when we get there." He said feeling that the were going to need a a large number of ships.

X nodded in agreement, but knew that many of the ships in their fleet that were on standby were not up to date according to the data that was shown. "Yes, but the ships we have in our fleet are not up to date, we only got lucky so far with the Egg Fleet when Princess Sally was rescued three weeks ago." He said, Alpha nodded in agreement as well, but he had an idea, an idea that was so foolproof, he knew it might just work. "Maybe we won't have to go after the flagship." He said, Splashwoman looked confused. "What are you saying?" She asked, Alpha knew what had to be said, he had to explain it to everyone. "I say that we go down to Crait and if the evacuation goes as planned, we'll get the Resistance out of there in time, we're going to take two Venator Class cruisers down to the surface, and most of us will fly our own individual ships and craft, I had experience before with a Veritech fighter, and I want to lead a squadron, full of pilots I know as friends." He explained, everyone knew that Alpha was on to something, and hoped his plan would work.

A few hours later, two Venator Class cruisers had gone into hyperspace one had the team as Alpha was back in his RDF flight suit, but he wasn't alone, Several of the squad consisted of his human friends and fellow Maverick Hunters, Fairy and Molly were each wearing a flight suit of the same colors, in fact, nearly everyone who was a counterpart to a Robot Master wore the same colors, and all the Veritech fighters except for Alpha's were nearly identical, but arranged in different patterns, and most of the heads underneath the cockpit of the Veritech fighters were of different ranks, but it didn't matter to anyone because Alpha was the leader and he had the head that mattered the most. In the bridge, Anna was with X and the others as they watched the blue in front of them, she turned to X as he looked to her. "How long until we come out of Hyperspace?" She asked, X's mind calculated how much time they had left until they would exit Hyperspace. "Just about an hour left." He replied, then his mind simulated several outcomes, and about half of them ended in failure, and very few ended in success, he ruled out the ones that ended in failure, and picked one of the successful simulations as the result. "If we were to be out of range for the Flagship, we would have to be on the far side of Crait, but we have to be careful with the distance." He he continued, one of the clones came up to deliver news. "Captain, we've got a transmission coming from a ship called the Millennium Falcon, Should I patch you through?" He asked, Anna looked at the clone as she nodded. "Yes." She said, the transmission was audio only. "Hello? This is Rey of the Resistance, what's going on?" The voice of Rey asked through the transmission, Anna knew Rey was an ally of the Resistance and began to explain the situation to Rey. "Huh, well, I'm off to save Kylo from turning to the Dark Side. Chewie and Artoo will need cover once we drop out of Hyperspace." She replied, X came in to talk to Rey. "Rey, this is Megaman X of the Maverick Hunters, we will send our pilots to assist the Falcon." He informed, Rey had never heard of the Maverick Hunters before in her life. "I never knew there was a military other than the Resistance, are you sure your pilots can handle themselves?" She asked, X knew the answer to that question. "One is experienced and the others are new, but they have experience. Now keep in mind that the ships you're about to see are different than what you're used to seeing." He warned, Rey seemed to absorb the warning like a sponge. "Got it." She replied.

An hour had passed as the team and Rey were about to exit Hyperspace. "Get ready to drop out of Hyperspace in three...two...one...now!" Iris called out as the Venator Class cruisers and the falcon dropped out of Hyperspace, they were on both sides of the flagship, but behind it as well, the Falcon and Alpha's squadron were in formation as an escape pod was launched out as it been pulled into the flagship.

Everyone knew to wait for something to happen, the flagship was not firing at them, not yet anyway, a few minutes passed, and TIE Fighters came out, Alpha spotted them from miles away. "TIE Fighters coming inbound. This is it, everybody, an actual space dogfight, we've all experienced it from the PC and console games, but this is an actual battle, let's hope you put those skills to use." He informed over the channel, Fairy laughed in excitement. "Oho, I've been fighting on land and in water, but this is a first for me! Say,after this, let's do something together." She said, Alpha chuckled. "We'll make plans afterwards, but right now, I plan on not dying!" He said, the last part was serious, he looked at how many TIE Fighters there were and couldn't tell how big the numbers were, he was so nervous. "Oh boy..." he trailed off, Clint got a hint on Alpha's comment, and got to look at the TIE Fighters. "Let me guess, a big number of enemies and we didn't bring reinforcements." He said, Alpha merely nodded. "Yep." he squeaked, Tony groaned. "I knew it, we're gonna die." He moaned, but he was wrong, out of nowhere, the SDF-1 appeared, everyone was taken by surprise, Alpha looked annoyed. "Okay, how does that ship come out of nowhere when anyone least expects it to?!" He nearly shouted, nobody had an answer to that, suddenly, the TIE Fighters changed targets from Alpha's squadron to the SDF-1, Alpha knew that a direct attack on the SDF-1 was suicide, and knew that he and his squadron were in firing range. "All squadron, that ship is going to fire and we're in the line of fire!" He said, pulling the the thrusters in reverse, everyone did the same, except the TIE Fighters, the pilots never had experienced going against a ship that had it's main gun in front, they never even knew what happened until they were vaporized, the Millennium Falcon had already backed off before it got caught in the crossfire, Chewbacca roared through the channel, Alpha wondered why that Chewbacca was familiar with the SDF-1, but before he got to ask, X appeared on the screen. "Son, something's happening, that lone Resistance cruiser is turning to the flagship." He informed, Alpha looked shocked. "IS LEIA CRAZY!?" He screamed, everyone recoiled from the scream, X saw that there was only one life form on the cruiser and saw that it wasn't Leia. "That's not Leia...that's Admiral Holdo!" He said, shocked that someone he barely knew was going to sacrifice herself, Molly looked confused. "Who's this Holdo guy?" She asked, X sighed, knowing that an explanation was inevitable. "Holdo's not a man, Holdo is a woman in the Resistance military, she's also a general, and what she's doing right now is suicide!" He explained, Alpha looked to the Resistance cruiser just as he noticed something going on, his sights were of the cruiser turning to the First Order flagship, the outline of the ship was blue, then he got an idea of what was about to happen. "That's not suicide, that's a kamikaze move! All fighters, get out of range! Holdo's attempting a kamikaze attack on the flagship!" he warned just in time, everyone got out the range, the cruiser had just got into position as Holdo had activated the Hyperdrive, the ship was in range as it had just tore through the left side of the flagship, everyone had just witnessed the scene, a few minutes had passed as the Millennium Falcon had found an opening, Alpha had found another ship come out of the hanger, it appeared to be a shuttle, TIE Fighters soon followed and started attacking, Alpha knew that the shuttle had allies, and knew he had to save them before they were killed aboard the shuttle, he activated the channel to relay an order. "That shuttle's got allies, and if they die, we'll be next if we sit here, cover me!" He ordered, everybody followed Alpha as he brought his fighter behind the TIE Fighters, firing on the enemy fighters, each fighter was blasted to pieces, he flew up to the side of the shuttle, getting a good look at Finn and someone he hadn't met just yet. "Hey, you need to be careful, I just saved you guys, don't make this a habit, alright?" He asked, Finn sounded relieved through the transmission. "Thanks, but who are you?" He asked, before Alpha could answer, he heard familiar beeping. "BB-8? What are you doing on the shuttle?" He asked, the Astromech droid beep an explanation, Alpha had the most hilarious look that couldn't be described due to how shocked he was. "YOU PILOTED A SCOUT WALKER!?" He shouted, BB-8 beeped in confirmation, Finn saw the Millennium Falcon from a distance. "Is Rey here?" He asked, Alpha smiled. "Yeah, she went to face off against Kylo Ren, I assume she escaped before Kylo could get a chance to recover." He answered hoping that he was right, Rey was heard a minute later. "Yeah, I tried to turn Kylo back to the light, didn't go so well, and I saw Snoke." She said, everyone minus Alpha was shocked. "You saw him? What did he look like?" Quickman asked, Alpha knew that Quickman eavesdropped in on the conversation. "Quickman, when did you eavesdrop into this?" He asked, Quickman realized that he was intruding. "Sorry." He apologized, Rey laughed. "That's alright, but in all seriousness, Snoke looked ancient, and contorted, he had a scar on his forehead, and there was a few places on his face that were missing, and at that moment when he tried to turn to have Kylo kill me, he didn't notice my Lightsaber turning sideways, and when Kylo ignited my Lightsaber, Snoke was cut in half, I saw it happen, that was when the guards tried to kill us both, we had trouble dealing with them, but we defeated them, then there was that moment when I realized Kylo couldn't be turned back, I lost the Lightsaber in the process. But I do have it's remains." She explained, Alpha nodded, he knew that Kylo was not going to turn back to the light at this point. "look, is Artoo onboard the Falcon?" He asked, Artoo beeped to confirm Alpha's question, the Reploid laughed. "Glad to have you with us, my friend." He said, then he had an idea. "Finn get BB-8 down there, We'll buy some time, besides, we might not make it in time to aid you in these fighters, we have to get back to our ship order to make it to Crait." He informed, he flew up as he made a U-turn to fly back. "All fighters, return to the ship, we've got to to be prepared." He ordered, everyone turned back to the Venator cruiser, the hanger bay opened up as the entire squadron landed, X was there, waiting, Alpha knew X had something to say. "That was a smart thing to do, son." He complimented, Alpha smiled, but he knew that there was no time to waste. "Thanks, but do we have any snow speeders?" He asked, X nodded. "Yes, but why? You have a plan?" He asked, Alpha nodded. "If, and I mean IF, the First Order is using any of what the Empire used thirty years ago, then I've got a got idea why they'd use the walkers." He explained, a few minutes later, everyone was in their snow speeders, but they had to wait until they got into orbit, they had passed the atmosphere as they got closer to the surface, they reached the base just in time as the First Order had set up a supreme siege cannon, about half of Alpha's squadron had gone into the snow speeders while the other half remained behind in the Veritech Fighters, along with Alpha himself, Molly. Fairy, and Gina stayed in their fighters as everyone else got ready, as soon as the bay doors opened, everyone was out in the open as the squadron saw what was happening before them, the Resistance had not been doing well with the Ski Speeders. Most of the pilots had been killed, and those that Alpha recognized had survived, he saw Finn in one of the Ski Speeders, while he was relieved to see that Finn had recovered, he was worried that Finn was going to do a suicide run, then he saw another Ski Speeder save Finn from the siege cannon, both Ski Speeders crashed out of the way, Alpha knew that it was time for his squadron to be known, opening up a frequency to Kylo Ren's shuttle, he began speaking. "Attention all First Order scumbags, this is Alpha of the Maverick Hunters, I am giving you the chance to turn around before we take down the walkers you have out in the open, if you do not comply, you will be labeled as Mavericks, therefore, you will be hunted down if you do not comply." He said, General Hux replied back immediately. "Are you joking? The Maverick Hunters are gone! They were disbanded over thirty years ago, you are impostors! what makes you think you can defeat us?" He demanded, Alpha chuckled, he imagined Hux's reaction was mixed with anger, confusion, and disbelief. "We're not impostors, we're the real deal, and you're wrong, the Maverick Hunters aren't really disbanded, we're a new generation led by the previous generation, made from two universes and if you want proof, ask my father, Megaman X." He said, it was X's turn to open the frequency as he saw Hux and Kylo Ren through the hologram. "You want proof? Well, here I am, like my son said, you will be labeled as Mavericks if you do not comply. I won't repeat myself a second time." He said firmly, Kylo remained emotionless, but he knew that X wasn't lying, and he didn't care. "You don't stand a chance against our walkers, what makes you think you have a chance?" He asked, Alpha chuckled, knowing the obvious. "Well, did you think we didn't know about the weaknesses that your walkers didn't have? Your stupidity is on par with the Empire. Sure, you had the front covered and have the necessary armor, but what about from behind? Or the sides? And what did you do those AT-ATs? Their chin mounted cannons are gone! You should have kept them." He complained, Hux seethed in fury, this was something X planned, and it was working, but neither Hux or Kylo knew about that. "You're getting on our last nerves, either surrender, or be destroyed." Hux demanded, Alpha chuckled again, this time, he wasn't taking no for an answer, but before he could issue an order, he saw Luke Skywalker coming up, he knew something was off, Luke wasn't wearing black the last time he saw the Jedi from The Force Awakens, and his hair was darker than it should be, and knew that there were no footprints trailing behind him, knowing that Luke was using some force ability no one had ever seen before, but Alpha felt that this was somehow familiar, Kylo went down as he saw his uncle.

Watching from above, Alpha set his Veritech fighter in Gerwalk mode down on the roof of the base as everyone inside the base had begun evacuating, he watched the whole event in front of him, but there was no movement from either of the two, Kylo made his move, and swung his Iightsaber, but it made no connection as Luke went right under it, Alpha watched with interest, then he noticed something. "What are you planning, Luke?" He said, barely in a whisper, that's when he saw Kylo's Lightsaber go through Luke's chest, but there was no smoke coming from where Luke had been pierced, he listened in carefully on what Luke had said. "See you around, kid." and with that, Luke disappeared, Alpha now knew what Force ability Luke had used, and what Luke had planned. "So that's what his plan was. X, Luke gave the Resistance enough time to evacuate, do you see them anywhere?" He asked, X saw through the hologram display that Rey had used the force to allow the Resistance to escape aboard the Millennium Falcon. "Yes, Rey got them out in time, and they boarded the Millennium Falcon. I'm contacting them right now." X answered, switching over to Chewbacca, who roared in acknowledgment, seeing X through the hologram. "I know, Chewbacca, I need you to board the cruiser so we can get you out of here." He informed, on the Falcon, Chewbacca had the ship go airborne as it flew to the Venator class cruiser and landed in the hangerbay, X contacted Alpha. "we've got the Falcon and it's crew onboard, we need to go, now!" He called out, Alpha then noticed three cylinder shaped objects on the backs of the larger walkers. "Not yet, I'm looking at something that looks like three generators on the backs of the larger walkers, we need another distraction before we get out of here." He informed, X wondered what his son was planning, he wasn't sure what was going on, but he knew Alpha had an idea as the green Maverick Hunter began to explain. "If we can get onto the backs of the larger walkers, we might have time to at least puncher the outer hull of the generators and set off a chain reaction, it may be our best chance to escape." he explained, X looked in thought for a moment, it was risky, but it was the only chance they had.

"Alright, do it, and hurry, we need to help the Resistance escape." X ordered, Alpha nodded, opening the frequency to his squadron. "Everyone we have to make a distraction in order for the Resistance to make it to the cruiser, the Veritech Fighters will go for the larger ones and go for those generators on their backs while the Speeders will take on the AT-ATs with their tow cables." He informed as the entire squadron was miles away from the walkers, but were gaining speed quickly, Alpha soon joined them. Hux turned the shuttle to see Alpha's squadron. "Are we blind?! Attack those ships! We will not be beaten here!" He shouted and ordered, Alpha laughed again. "Don't you see, Hux? Your larger walkers have those generators on them, and they're easier targets than the legs, it's clear you can't see the bigger picture. And like the Empire before you, you don't understand what freedom really means. Hell, I faced enemies more smarter than you, Dr. Eggman, Dr. Wily, Galvatron, the Fearsome Five, and Dr. Reinhardt, I would have gone up against Vader, but that hasn't happened and probably never will. Regardless, your walkers are targets, nonetheless." He explained, Hux was about to issue the order of attacking the squadron, but it was too late, the squadron made short work the walkers in two minutes, Hux couldn't believe it, the Maverick Hunters made the First Order look like fools. Kylo was watching from inside the abandoned base, he saw it all, he was furious.

A minute later, the Squadron returned to the Venator cruiser, successful in their distraction, Alpha had seen General Leia and X walk up to him as he got out of his fighter. "Well, they'll be picking up the pieces, but they'll be tracking us again or rather the Resistance, since we're helping you, General." He said, Leia nodded in agreement. "Well the resistance has now become the Rebellion as the Rebellion became the New Republic, still, I thought the Maverick Hunters weren't going to get involved." She said, X seemed to step in at that point. "We intercepted your signal, and we thought it'd be fair to help you out of a situation that was going to end your life." He answered, Leia nodded, then she turned to Alpha. "That was was risky of you and your squadron to take down those walkers. Still, I don't know how we can't thank you enough, at least the Maverick Hunters are still around." She said, the green Maverick Hunter nodded in agreement, but knew that there was more to it than the General knew. "Well, the Maverick Hunters did branch out into the real world a few hours ago, some of our new members are former Mavericks, including Vile, himself, I can't go into too much detail, but we did run into Dr. Reinhardt not too long ago." He explained, Leia gasped in shock. "Wait, I know who you're talking about, back in the early days before Mother Brain's reign on Videoland, I heard about the famous Dr. Reinhardt, and heard that his ship was destroyed in the black hole, but you actually met him?" She asked, Alpha nodded, knowing that somehow, Leia would understand. "Yeah, and it wasn't a pleasant visit, we found many of the mavericks and the rest of Wily's Robot Masters, including Vile, Bass, Iris, Gate , Fairy's brothers, Dynamo, Ferham, the colonel of Repliforce, and Quint himself." He replied, Leia nodded in understanding. "I see, but why did he have all of them as prisoners?" she asked, X decided to explain for his son. "Well, the only mavericks we had were the mavericks from the first Maverick war, Storm Owl was the first of the mavericks from the fourth Maverick War to join us, he and Storm Eagle were old friends, and from what we knew during the rescue mission, Quint was heavily guarded, when we tried to escape, our ship was destroyed, turns out that Reinhardt lured us into a trap, my son fought Maximilian and almost lost his life if Maximilian had continued, but we were glad that Maximilian had turned on Reinhardt, and almost lost it, after that...you don't want to know, but we did convince Maximilian to be our ally, and well, we promised him that we would find a planet that was suitable for him and his people, we just haven't found it yet." He explained, Leia nodded, she had a couple of planets in mind that were without life but were still habitable. "Well, I've got a few planets in mind, and I think I might know which ones are useful for Maximilian's people." She replied, handing a data pad containing all the data on the planets that were in known space, X nodded, seeing that Leia had given them locations, he narrowed it all down to somewhere near Takodana. "There, that's the planet, Maximilian and his people will settle there." He said, Leia took a look at the planet X was referring to. "Alright, get them there as soon as possible." She said, leaving the two alone, but they weren't left alone for long, they saw Poe bring Finn and Rey along with him. "Well, I'll be, you three look like you went up against a giant Maverick." Alpha joked, Poe chuckled, finding that joke to be corny. "Yeah, well, we just survived that battle, but we did want to see you, well...these two did, I was just coming over to thank you for providing the distraction." He replied, Alpha nodded in agreement. "You're welcome, Poe." He said, then he looked to Finn and Rey. "I've met your counterparts, but this is the first time we've actually met, I bet you heard of me from one of Poe's stories, right?" He asked, Finn shook his head, and began to speak. " Well, he's mentioned you to me a few times, but he never actually told either of us about you." He explained, Rey nodded in agreement. "And I've only met you just now. From what I know, I've only heard legends about the Maverick Hunters, I guess it's like Luke Skywalker all over again, only this time, you're helping up us, right?" She asked, Alpha nodded. "Well, in a way, but we also need your help. We have been tracking various tears in reality in the other world, that's were the Maverick Hunters are also turning their attention to, because not long ago, we had seen various enemies and and a Wampa appear, I tell ya, the Wampa was not a pleasant sight." He answered, Poe and the others looked interested, yet horrified. "You went up against a Wampa?" Finn asked worriedly, Alpha nodded to confirm the question. "Yeah, so has Luke, though his run in with one was different than mine." He said, griping his right forearm just where his watch was, Finn saw it and returned his gaze to Alpha."I don't suppose you blacked out, did you?" He asked, Alpha nodded. "It was more than that, my watch had a bug that if I would stay as a reploid for more than five minutes, my systems would crash, and I was in a coma for five days, thankfully, a friend fixed that issue, and upgraded my watch, so I won't have that problem again, then came that time with the trap Dr. Reinhardt set up to trap us all in." He answered, Rey wanted to know more about what happened. "What happened to the wampa? Did you send it back?" She asked, Alpha shook his head. "No, as a matter of fact, I killed it before my system crashed, and I don't want to go through that again." He explained, feeling that he didn't want to talk about the wampa anymore.

Poe decided to give Alpha some space as he noticed the green Maverick hunter's hand twitching. "We'll give you some time to cool off, because it looks like you're about to snap." He said, Alpha nodded in agreement. "Thanks." He replied, he saw them leave, and let out a sigh of relief. "Finally! I do not want hear about that Wampa ever again." He said, X nodded in agreement.

Just then, Alpha spotted a familiar Astromech droid rolling towards him. "Well, l don't believe it, the famous droid in the galaxy, R2-D2." He said, the droid spoke in binary, meaning he was excited to meet the green Maverick Hunter, X and Alpha chuckled. "Well, it's great to actually meet you in person, I believe you already know X." Alpha replied, X nodded in agreement. "Oh, we go a long way back, back to the Clone Wars to the Galactic Civil War. I'm surprised to see him up and running." he said, Artoo warbled out a defensive statement, Alpha laughed, then he saw Shard come over with Nicole. "Oh, didn't know you two were coming over here." He said, Shard nodded. "Yeah, wanted to meet the famous droid, and Nicole seemed to be the biggest fan of him." He explained, Nicole giggled. "It's true, I've heard and seen footage of his days back then, even when I was still in that clunky PDA." She said, another droid came up, this one was BB-8, Alpha recognized him from weeks ago. "Hey there BB-8, haven't seen ya when I was going to rescue princess Sally Acorn." He said to the ball-like Astromech, Artoo asked a question in binary, Alpha chuckled. "Oh, that was back three weeks and eight days ago, besides, I didn't have the time to go back and aid in destroying Starkiller Base, but I'm here now." He answered, BB-8 nodded in understanding, then said something in binary, Alpha went silent, the spherical droid looked at X, the legendary Reploid shrugged.

A voice rang out as someone came by, this turned out to be Gina unfortunately, she came in too fast, tripping on BB-8 and crashed into Artoo as both Astromechs let out their respective screams, Alpha snapped out of his thoughts and saw what happened. "Gina! My lord, you have to be careful!" he scolded, helping his cousin up, X helped Artoo up as Nicole helped put BB-8's dome back on his body, Gina knew that she didn't have time to apologize. "Cous', Leia said that she needs you and uncle X for something!" She informed, Alpha and X looked at each other with confused glances before they looked back at Gina. "What did she need us for?" Alpha asked, Gina shrugged, she had no clue what Leia needed her cousin and uncle for. "Dunno, but she sounded serious like it was urgent." She replied, Alpha sprinted to the bridge as the others followed close behind with Gina carrying Artoo who beeped and screamed in protest, with X carrying BB-8 along, the group arrived as Leia was waiting with Threepio, Sally, Sonic, Rey, Finn, Poe, Perceptor and Wheeljack.

"You're here, there's something I want to talk to you about. As of several minutes ago, there were several tears in the former castle, nothing was reported to be threatening, but there were reports of humans appearing without warning, all of them were not aware of what's going on, Princess Sally can explain more of the details." Leia explained, Sally nodded as she motioned for Nicole to run over to her friend's side as she was sent the data and projected the footage. "As Leia mentioned, several humans appeared in the castle without warning, many of them were afraid, some of them were teens, and the rest of them were children, maybe most of them would recognize some of us, but not all of them would since they never met us, they are all young, they wouldn't understand what's happening right now, whoever did this, intends to use them against us, we have to send them back, but to do that, we need to have all the energy we can spare to send them back, but..." She trailed off, Alpha and X shared the same expression, knowing where Sally was taking this. "Videoland will be vulnerable to attack, merge with any universe, or worse, vanish." Alpha finished, Sally nodded, Nicole stopped projecting the footage, Threepio looked to Leia, the general nodded, as if telling him to begin explaining, he turned to X. "As both General Organa and Princess Acorn have explained and demonstrated, we are in a position that we cannot possibly control, however, there are some positives to one of those situations. I believe Wheeljack and Perceptor can explain." He said, Wheeljack went next to begin. "If our universe were to merge with another, we would still exist, but if both scenarios of the universe merging with another and vanish happened, part of the latter would happen, only one side of our universe would still exist, but, with a twist." He began as Perceptor continued for him. "The real world would merge with Videoland as both sides merge with, however, most of us would not make the transition to the merged universe." He explained, everyone was very much upset by this news, but Perceptor had a bit of good news. "But, we received a call from the Axiom Nexus, and one of the Convoy council members is coming to aid us, and he might explain what is going on." He finished, and as he said, a Spacebridge appeared before them, and out came an Optimus lookalike, he was black and gray with teal highlights as and his vehicle mode looked like a sports car from the way he transformed, Alpha recognized him. "No way! Black Convoy?!" He nearly shouted, the Convoy council member nodded. "Yes, in case of any emergency, I was summoned because I suggested that I could travel to a universe that needed me. Besides, our universes are currently separate." He answered, Everyone nodded, knowing that was the truth.

Wheeljack had a question his mind and he had to ask it. "So, now that you're here, got any plans?" He asked, Black Convoy shook his head. "I do not, but we have time to make a plan, no better time like the present, if what you said is true and if both sides of your universe are in danger, then we must find a way to counteract this threat." He replied, then he looked to Alpha. "I feel that you know much more about me than the others." He said, Alpha nodded, knowing that the former herald of Unicron was right. "Unfortunately, yes." he turned to Leia. "Can he and I go talk somewhere private for a moment?" He asked, Leia looked to the Convoy council member. "You don't mind that, do you?" She asked, Black Convoy shook his head. "I don't mind, if fact, this might give me the opportunity to talk with someone who knows so much about me." He answered, he and Alpha left as they were in a room where no one could bother them, Black Convoy went first. "So, you know who I once was." He started, Alpha nodded. "Yeah, you were gone for several years, there was Grand Scourge, and He's still around, last I knew, he and a Galvatron were sent somewhere out of battle, Believe me, I have no clue where those two went, as for who Grand scourge is, he's an upgraded version of you from another universe, but here's the thing, he's also a Matrix hunter." He explained, Black Convoy nodded, he understood, but was also confused. "You say he's a Matrix hunter, right?" He asked, Alpha nodded. "Yeah." He said, Black Convoy then had an idea of what Grand Scourge could do. "I don't have the Dark Matrix anymore, so that means I'm no longer a Matrix bearer." He said, But Alpha thought otherwise. "But he could still come after you, even if you don't have the Dark Matrix, and speaking of the Dark Matrix...I assume it was erased when the universe had been reset by an ancient Prime who awoke when his five components came together, I doubt he came back after he reset the multiverse, half of the universes he reset came under chaos, and you had to help most of those universes." He explained, Black Convoy nodded, knowing and understanding what Alpha meant. "Yes, I remember all too well." He said, then he remembered something from his past. "Say, what happened to the Prime I was cloned from?" He asked, Alpha knew that question was going to be hard to explain. "Well, the Optimus you were cloned from was killed by Megazarak, A dimension hopping Decepticon warlord, that's were Unicron cloned you from him, turning you from a clone of that Optimus who you became and the alternity...well...need I say more?" He explained, Black Convoy shook his head, believing that information was enough. "I see, I should have gone after Megazarak and made him pay for killing me, but...that's the past, and I moved past that, where is Megazarak now?" He asked, Alpha was thinking for a moment, but he never got to answer that question as klaxons blared, an explosion rocked the ship, Alpha and Black Convoy ran to see where the explosion came from, as they arrived, they saw a hole from the entrance the hanger, and to their horror, they saw Grand Scourge and the ghost of Galvatron II.

"They're here?! But how?!" Alpha shouted, Black Convoy saw a Matrix on Galvatron II's neck. "I think they ended up here because of the Matrix! If we can get the Matrix, then the ghost will disappear into nothing, but who is that ghost?" He asked, Alpha was reluctant to explain. "That's the ghost of Galvatron II, he was supposed to be dead, but somehow he possessed a Cyclonus and reformatted him to combine with four others, that's when the Unicron of the other side of the multiverse granted him four warriors, and a version of Bruticus's counterpart Ruination was swayed but eventually, another clone of Optimus known as Scourge or Black Convoy in that side the multiverse as he was known by, turned Ruination back and helped several other send Unicron back to where he was stuck in for years, as for Grand Scourge, he and Galvatron II had been sent to parts unknown until now." He finished, Black Convoy seemed to understand him, and looked to Galvatron II, he formulated a plan. "I have an idea! Distract Grand Scourge, and let me get the Matrix from Galvatron II, that way, we can send Grand Scourge somewhere he can't get away from." He said, Alpha nodded, seeing that there was no other option. "Alright, but hurry, the ship won't last long if this keeps up." He said, both split to carry out the plan.

Alpha brought out his Z-saber as it slammed into Grand Scourge's sword, the herald of Unicron was greatly annoyed. "Get out of my way! The matrix must be destroyed, because if you stand in my way, I'll kill you! Do know who I am?" He snarled, Alpha chuckled. "Oh I know who you are, your brainwashing won't work on me like it did with Baldigus." He taunted, Grand Scourge roared in anger, trying to cut Alpha into pieces, but the green Maverick Hunter kept blocking his slashes.

over with Black Convoy, he managed to get Galvatron II's attention and were in a grappling match for possession of the matrix. "Let go, you accursed Autobot! The Matrix is mine and will forever be mine!" He shouted, Black Convoy scoffed in disgust. "It never belonged to you anyway!" He said, choking because the dead Decepticon had his grip on the Convoy council member's neck, and had not noticed Black Convoy pull out a ion rifle much like Optimus's in his left hand, and continue to grasp the former herald's neck, almost crushing it. "You cannot win, I will kill you like any other Autobot I've faced, and you cannot reach the Matrix with that arm." He said, Black Convoy chuckled despite being choked. "Then it's a good thing that my other hand is holding a gun!" He said, it was too late for Galvatron II to react, the ion rifle in Black Convoy's left hand fired on Galvatron's face as the dead Decepticon was disoriented, allowing Convoy to rip the Matrix from the chain necklace, as soon as he did that, it was too late for Galvatron II to do anything, screaming as he finally disappeared forever.

Black Convoy let out a sigh of relief, he looked at the matrix. "So, you're finally free from that mad Con's grasp, but you need a Bearer, don't you?" He asked it, it flashed in response as if it wanted him to put it in the compartment in his chest. "Very well, if that is your wish..." He said, putting it in the compartment, he looked to the fight, Alpha was being worn out due to Grand Scourge losing his mind with all the attacks he had been unleashing.

Aiming his rifle, Black Convoy couldn't get a clear shot because of the fast movement, at the last second, Alpha dropped to the ground because he was about out of strength, finally pulling the trigger, Grand Scourge was hit shot after shot, even his sword was knock out of his hand, his body was sparking, he felt the pain, he was on one knee as he looked up to see who shot him, his optics widened, he saw...himself, or rather a different version of him. "How, is this...possible?" He groaned, Black Convoy reloaded his ion rifle, still prepared to expect a surprise attack. "Like you, I was a clone of Optimus, but unlike you I was freed of Unicron's control, I fought in a war, and yet I lost my home universe, so I returned to MY side of the multiverse, there, I met an old enemy who I now work alongside with. But you? You continued to work for Unicron, and where did that get you? Here you are, Injured, your master, stranded back where he was imprisoned before, and you, lost without any directions, and you can't contact him." He explained, while that went on Alpha just had enough energy to open a Spacebridge, he didn't care what happened, he chose a dimension were time was endless, Grand Scourge brought out his own ion rifle and before he could even fire, Black Convoy fired, sending the new herald through the Spacebridge, it closed before Grand Scourge could react.

Black Convoy walked and pulled Alpha up into a sitting position and sat beside him. "That wasn't easy." He said, Alpha chuckled in agreement. "Yeah, but we did it, we won't be seeing Grand scourge again." He replied, the two laughed, then Black Convoy then wondered where Grand Scourge went. "By the way, where did he go?" He asked, Alpha held up his right forearm, showing his watch. "Used the portal function to open up the Spacebridge to a place where time has to meaning, and his powers are non existent." He explained, Black Convoy was surprised, but this was nothing he'd be afraid of. "You need help getting back up?" He asked, getting up as he offered his hand, Alpha nodded. "Yeah." He answered, grabbing Convoy's hand, he winced a bit, feeling some pain, but he'd have to talk to Wheeljack and Armored Armadillo about making a device that would heal Reploids later, the two walked back to the bridge to find everyone waiting for them.

Leia was the first to speak. "We saw it all. That was crazy of you two, besides, I will give you credit for coming up with that plan." She said, Sally nodded in agreement. "I agree, but I have a question...how did Alpha know about our intruders?" She asked, Fairy came to her boyfriend's defense. "Because he's been in the real world and saw everything from outside of Videoland." She explained, Alpha nodded in agreement. "She's right, I had seen everything, from past to future, and universe to universe." He replied then he wobbled, Armored Armadillo came rushing to his aid, repairing the damage, he sighed. "You can't keep doing things like this forever, Alpha. What would happen to you if you were beyond repair?" He asked Alpha looked to his comrade with an honest look. "If I were to go down, it'd be with honor, and if that were to happen, I'd at least have a proper burial, but still, I have to talk to you and Wheeljack about something later on." He answered, the Maverick Hunter nodded, knowing that Alpha was right. At that moment, things were quiet, but the silence was broken by Vile. "What'll happen if we proceed with the second situation that we talked about?" He asked, Wheeljack knew that he ran a simulation before the meeting started, and he really didn't like it one bit. "Well, those of us who live in Videoland will either make the transition or fade into nothing, along with the fact that either of us will merge with our counterparts if any of us do not make the transition completely, and only two of us in this room share the connection, and I'm not referring to me." He said, Everybody looked nervous, Alpha knew that he had no counterpart that he knew of, then he looked to Molly and Fairy, now that he thought about it, they shared a bond together like sisters, but there was the problem of them merging, then he looked to Wheeljack. "Would that affect Molly and Fairy?" he asked worriedly, Wheeljack nodded grimly. "I'm afraid so, and any Autobot here has to return to their universes, but I don't know about Black Convoy." He explained, Black Convoy nodded. "I'll be fine, my connections to Unicron are gone, and I have a Matrix here that might protect me from the transition, even I don't know what the effects of the transition would have on me. He said, Alpha looked to the rest of the guys who were human, he looked concerned. "Guys..." he began, but Tony stopped him before he could continue. "We'll go, we don't have a connection to our counterparts, but we are friends with them. Use your watch to send us home." He said, Alpha looked to Wheeljack. "Is my watch drawing power from Videoland?" He asked, Wheeljack shook his head. "Thankfully, no, your watch runs on it's own power, so that means you're fine, same goes for the rest of the watches." He explained, Perceptor nodded in agreement. "I must agree, that Watch of yours is the prototype, which means that the watches based off its design also run on their own power." He added, Alpha nodded as he turned back to the guys. "You heard the men, get going!" He ordered, Tony saluted as he used his own watch, opened up a Spacebridge, the guys except for Molly left, Alpha knew that the situation from there on out was going to screw with the laws of the universe.

* * *

 **Me: *Lays on the ground in pain* Ow...**

 **Fairy and Molly: *looking enraged at me* YOU JACKASS!**

 **Alpha: Now girls, calm down...**

 **both: SHUT UP! *Punches Alpha and sends him into the air***

 **Alpha: *Lets out the Goofy Holler while in the air***

 **Me: *Recovers from the beating* Look, I'm sorry girls, but I have no choice!**

 **Molly: *Let's out tears* How could you do this to me?! I'm one your characters!**

 **Me: Look, I'm sorry, but the story called for it to happen!**

 **Fairy: That is a lie, and you are a liar for saying so!**

 **Me: Did you just reference Benjo and Billzooie?**

 **Fairy: Yeah, so what if I did?**

 **Me: *Avoids Alpha as he hits the ground* Huh, that's first time I avoided him.**

 **Fairy: *Realizes what had just happened* ALPHA!**

 **Me: Now while that happens, I'm going to help Molly calm down, read and review, no flames or you will be blocked from reviewing and reading.**


	4. Exploiting and breaking the loophole

**Me: Okay, first off, let me apologize for being so late, I've had things to do in real life which kept me from working on this thing, and real life is a pain in the butt.**

 **Alpha: Then where were you? You hadn't been working on the story for a long time, and you abandoned us!**

 **Me: I didn't abandon you or the others, I just simply forgot until months ago. How can you blame me when I've been working my butt off, so you don't have an excuse to pin it all on me!**

 **Fairy Leviathan: Prowl's right, but we need to get the chapter rolling.**

 **Me: Right, I only own the story, Alpha and the plot, I don't however own the franchises, enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

Alpha and X paced back and forth, they tried coming up with ideas, but none of them made sense. "There's got to be something we can do, X." He said, looking worried, X nodded in agreement, but there was something off and he knew it. "Well I've got a hunch, but I think something's off." He replied, Alpha looked confused. "How so?" He asked, X began to explain. "Well...I think there's a loophole, if we can send Molly though a Spacebridge..." He began, Alpha then got the idea.

"You mean, exploit a loophole? Then that means...it just might work." Alpha said as he finally understood X's plan. "Well...we better figure out how to do it, because we're running out of time." X Said as he turned to a monitor, the screen showed the status of Videoland's current condition, but it wasn't just Videoland, the real world was also affected as well, Alpha looked at the screen as well, the two universes he called home were being driven to the point of nonexistence. "Hmm...are there any other universes outside of the ones we live in that aren't affected?" He asked, X pulled up a list, but after a hundred named universes, the list seemed to slow down as if the program was slowing to a halt. "Well, that's too many of them, but I think you're able to travel to ones that you are familiar with, ones like the Autoknights, the Axiom Nexus, the Reds and Blues, the Digimon multiverse, even the Zone Cops, pretty soon they'll be affected as we are now, we're all connected to a central universe where it holds all of our realities together, and if it were to vanish...so would we." He explained, Alpha seemed to understand that, he loved watching and reading some of the episodes and stories that those universes held dear to him, but what mattered more were Fairy and Molly's lives, he loved them more.

"Well, I want the universe to be safe, but I can't help worrying about Molly and Fairy." Alpha said, X understood, then he thought about something something. "Say, you about our universe's future right? Can you tell me what happened after Zero's "death"?" He asked, Alpha nodded. "Yeah...two hundred years passed after that, Ciel mysteriously vanished after creating Biometal versions of you, Zero, Fairy, Harpuia, Phantom and Fefnir, someone known as Master Albert Created Model A, Model A was primarily based off of Axl, at least now we know where Axl ended up after he mysteriously vanished in the future." He replied, X nodded, this Master Albert person sounded like someone familiar to him, but he couldn't figure out why the name felt familiar, then he had an idea. "You have to travel to that time in our universe, but only you can go to which point in time." He said, Alpha nodded, knowing what he had to do.

"Alright, but give me some time to think of a plan, I have a goal in mind." Alpha said, about two hours later, he turned on the mini Spacebridge portal as he looked to X. "I'll be back, I don't know when, but I'll be alright." He said, entering the portal, it closed as he vanished out of sight.

* * *

At that moment, Model Z had been left behind by Vent and Aile as they escaped, things were going to hell as the corrupted Megamen were about to strike him down, four well placed shots hit each of them as they reacted in pain, they turned to see who their attacker was. "Ganging up on one Biometal is your best tactic? Well, I can clearly say that you four are stupid enough to be attacked without realizing that you're only causing your deaths to end quicker, so think like a normal human being and retreat while you still can." Alpha warned, one of the Megamen scoffed. "Like crap we'll listen to you, you're an outdated Reploid for all we care." Atlas said, then she charged toward him. "So I'll have the pleasure of destroying you, first!" She shouted, but she never got to the chance, Alpha disappeared and reappeared behind her. "Don't you know who I am?" He asked, clearly not amused, Atlas turned and fired on him in blind rage, but Alpha was quicker than she was, landing an uppercut on Atlas's jaw, the others watched, Alpha looked disappointed. "I was hoping you'd listen, atlas, because I'm not here to kill you." He said, Atlas looked confused. "How did you...know who I was?" She breathed, Alpha knew that he was short on time, so he activated the Spacebridge. "If you want answers, all FIVE of you follow me..." He instructed, the four Megamen and Model Z followed him through the portal and arrived where X was waiting.

"I assume you were successful?" X asked, Alpha nodded. "Yeah, but I got charged at by Atlas, reminds me a lot of Fefnir, hotheaded and arrogant, but in time, I can snap her out of the 'crazed killer' phase once this is over, the others are fine, they did follow my order, but Zero...heh, knowing him, he was going to sacrifice himself again, but I stopped him from doing it." He said, the only response he got was Zero grumbling. "I heard that, uncle." He snapped back, the four Megamen gasped. "Wait, you're telling me you're Model Z's nephew!?" Atlas shouted, a chuckle came from out of nowhere, appearing before them was Model F, otherwise known to Alpha as Fefnir. "Well, duh, who else do you think he is? Long before I was your Biometal, I was under his command, and right now, I still am. And I'm a Maverick Hunter, if you didn't know." Everyone except for Alpha, X, Model Z, Sairnaq, and the rest of the Biometals were shocked. "Why didn't you tell us before!?" Aeolus shouted, Model H appeared from behind him. "We didn't, we had to keep his existence from Legion a secret, it was never our intention to reveal it, I myself kept quiet about this, we all did, Like Model F, we were all under his command, like it or not, so are you. If you refuse, I think you might know what happened to various opponents he had fought in the past, mainly our uncle's creator, Dr. Wily." The four Megamen were confused by the name, Alpha began to explain. "His first name is Albert, it may sound like Master Albert, but the two aren't related, Dr. Wily was the first to start that madness all those years ago, how was Zero or rather Model Z involved? The truth was that he wasn't originally, he was created to destroy the original Megaman, however, Wily robbed himself of the chance, kidnapping the future Megaman and tried to destroy the Megaman, that's why Wily never won against his rival, my grandfather, Dr. Light. In response, he built my father, Megaman X, or as you know him...Model X." He said, everyone stood in silence for moments before Thetis spoke. "So, this all started because of petty reasons?" He asked, everyone was still silent.

It was a minute before Alpha spoke again, he nodded. "Not truly, You see, Light and Wily were good friends before Wily started all of those wars, the one robot who was of their creation was Blues, AKA Protoman, an uncle who passed away years before I was created, and before I was sent away and came back, you weren't around when the Maverick Wars happened, nearly every human went into extinction because of Sigma, my father's former commander, he was infected with the Maverick virus." He continued, the four Megamen were confused, X decided to take over. "What my son said is true, however, Sigma wasn't responsible for the Maverick virus, Zero was, and hadn't even realized it until he had sealed himself away, I was there when he sealed himself away." He explained, Aeolus looked skeptical, he didn't believe that last part. "If he was sealed, then why is he still here, now?" He asked, Alpha decided to speak again. "You have to understand, Zero never intended to be used as weapon, he never wanted to hurt anyone, despite what happened before, he fought sigma, and the reason why Zero had the Maverick virus. Dr. Wily put it into him, that's why Sigma went mad, and why Zero sealed himself away, however, he was needed once again when Weil stole his body, however, Zero's mind was copied, and put into another body similar to his previous body, that's where Omega came from, Zero sealed himself again, only this time, it was longer than he thought, he woke up in time to rescue Ciel, but he had lost his memories, but his body seemed to remember the skills he learned over the years, facing against against Copy X, and Weil, Zero had defeated them, however, Zero is here, twice, at the time he was supposed to die, he fell into the universe I had been living in, and it hasn't even been long, unless...Model Z is a copy of my uncle." He said, now he figured out why Model Z was silent the entire time.

"Well, you caught me, if I could live one universe, I'd live in two, I'd still live with Iris and Gina while I could still fight back home, so I'm still fighting to this day. I will say that our future will prosper, but I won't spoil anything else." Model Z said, Alpha nodded, knowing that he wouldn't press his uncle any further.

X nodded in agreement, he didn't want to know about anything else, his mind focusing on the present instead of the future. "I would say that I agree, but I'm more concerned about the present time." He stated, Alpha nodded, he nearly forgot about that. "Oh yeah, we need to show what's going on." He guided the Megamen to the screen, showing them what he and X discussed earlier. "Our whole universe is affected by this irregularity, and if we don't stop it, many other universes will be affected, and I do have a plan to counteract this threat, and with that, I'll need Model L." He explained, the rest of the Megamen looked at Thetis who looked back in confusion. "Why do you need her?" He asked, Alpha chuckled. "You could say she and I know each other all too well. And someone's life is in danger, she's important since she and Model L are in love with me." He said, X and the Biometals said nothing, three of the four Megamen were shocked, Sairnaq wasn't because he didn't react.

Model L appeared from thin air as she floated in front of Thetis. "Trust him, I'll be alright, and he's right, I love him, and I still do to this day. So let him do this, alright?" She asked, Thetis demerged into his true form, Alpha knew that Thetis looked similar to him in human form, knowing that he and Fairy would discuss their future at a later point in the future, Model L floated over to him, a feeling of nostalgia swept over her as past memories came back to her. "Hello Alpha..." She greeted, Alpha smiled softly. "Hey, Fairy." He said, he looked to X. "Can we have some privacy?" He asked, X nodded. "Sure, just be back in time for preparations." He answered, Alpha nodded, the door opened as they left, Thetis looked at them sadly as if he knew who they were along with a memory playing in his mind of Alpha and Fairy holding hands with a younger version of him as they walked together, Alpha noticed the expression on the boy, and talk to Model L about it.

* * *

As they left, Alpha and Model L had stopped in his quarters, Alpha sat on his bed, neither spoke until Model L had broke the silence. "Did you know who Thetis was?" She asked, Alpha nodded. "I got a look at his true form, he...looked like me. Did you know about who our child is in the future?" He asked back, Model L moved from side to side indicating she didn't know. "There's a big blank in my memory banks, he looks like you, yet he acts like me, I think it's possible..." She trailed off, Alpha knew that he would ask X to take a blood sample from Thetis later.

"There was also a reason why I brought you back here." Alpha began, Model L listened closely. "We found a way to save molly, and I came up with an idea, it's a long shot, but I think we can make it work. I want you to be Molly's partner for a short while." He explained, Model L giggled. "Sure, I'll go along with it, plus, it'd be great to have a female body again." She said, Alpha rolled his eyes. _Typical Fairy, no matter what form you take, you're still prissy._ He thought, he chuckled. "Don't tell Thetis, but I think he knows something that we don't, that may be why you're missing some memories of him or rather they were locked away in order for him to not know who you were." He thought out loud, Model L bobbed up and down in agreement. "That may be why I don't remember him, because of Legion, I don't agree with their ways, Master Thomas seems fishy, after Master Albert left and tried to rid the world of us all." She said, Alpha nodded, then he thought about the future, where Megaman Volnutt lived.

"Then there's the future Megaman, there's no telling if he was successful in getting off the moon." Alpha said, Model L knew Alpha was right, but didn't say anything, Alpha continued, "Maybe I might take your past self to the future one day, I might want to take a vacation there after this is over." He told her, Model L giggled. "Go ahead, she might enjoy it. All the while, I'll be with Molly to ensure her safety." She said, Alpha nodded, they left the quarters as they headed back to the command center, X and the Megamen were waiting, Molly was also there, waiting for Alpha and Model L to come in.

"So, I guess it's time, huh?" Alpha asked, X nodded. "Yes. We're ready to begin." He answered, Model L floated over to Molly. "You might not recognize me, but it's me, Fairy." She explained, Molly nodded, understanding the Biometal clearly. "Well, I knew I'd recognize you, Fairy, you've always been playful and like a second sister to me, so let's see if this works." She said, posing like Aile as she had Model L in the palm of her right hand. "Megamerge!" She shouted, a bright light filled the room for a moment, it died down as Molly reappeared in the armor of Model L.

A few looks of surprise came from Thetis, Aeolus and Atlas, they didn't know that a full human could megamerge with a Biometal, Alpha opened a Spacebridge to the real world, he looked to Molly. "I hope we get through this, Molly." He said in worry, before she left, she kissed him. "I hope so as well." She replied as she entered the Spacebridge, it closed as everyone waited for something to happen.

For a moment, everything shook before the shaking stopped, X checked the monitor, his eyes widened in surprise, Alpha came over to see it as well. "What the...I was expecting the real world to merge with video land, but I never expected two web comics to merge with Videoland." He said, Atlas looked confused. "What are web comics?" She asked, Alpha was about explain, but X cut him off. "If I can have your attention, Molly and Model L made it back safely." He announced, everyone looked at the screen as Molly's signal had shown up. "Hey guys! We made it! It worked!" She cheered over the transmission, Alpha smiled. "Thank heavens, I thought we lost you." He said with relief in his voice, X nodded in agreement. "Can you get back?" He asked, waiting for an answer.

"If I had my watch, I would, but I don't have it with me, it must have disappeared once I made it back here, we're stuck without any way to get back." Molly informed, Alpha had an idea. "Then I'll find a way to get home, give me some time, will you?" He asked, Molly giggled. "Sure, just make sure you get back home." She replied, she ended the connection.

Alpha sighed, rubbing his brow in irritation. "I've got to find a way to get home." He said, X nodded in sympathy. "Maybe there is a way." He replied, everyone looked at him in confusion, with the exception of Sairnaq. "I think we can upgrade your watch to find any frequencies that will match up with the other side of our universe, it may take some time, but we'll get it done." X explained, Alpha nodded, he had to tell everyone who were still inside Videoland.

Just as Alpha was about to leave, Sairnaq charged at him with the intent to kill, he hadn't taken into account that the green Maverick Hunter predicted this, one Z Saber pointed at his throat, and the other right pointed at where he had a shuriken in his right hand, sweat bulleted the emotionless Megaman's face, Alpha was really annoyed. "First Atlas, and now you, Sairnaq? I am not the enemy, Model P can prove it." He said, the Biometal bobbed up and down in agreement. "He's right, I know him much more than you do, Sairnaq, and he's not joking, he could cut you to pieces if he really wanted to." He explained, Alpha nodded in agreement, then he turned to Aeolus. "Same goes for you if you try to assassinate me." Aeolus shivered in thought of what Alpha said, Alpha turned to Atlas, and before he could say anything, Atlas held up her hand. "I don't need it coming from you, besides, you kicked my ass to prove that already." She said defensively, Alpha nodded, but that wasn't what he was going to say. "I was going to offer you to meet someone, and I was hoping that after this, I could take you and the others to where I lived all my life." He offered, Atlas seemed to think for a moment, she seemed to think that Alpha's words were sketchy, but she did want to meet someone new, she had made her decision. "Alright, but no funny business." She warned, Alpha shrugged and nodded.

"Fair enough, I'm a man of my word." Then Alpha had another idea, turning to X. "By the way, I'm thinking of a way to make something other than what I usually use, I do want to explore Videoland, but I have to work with brilliant minds besides you, Wheeljack, and Perceptor in order to do so." He said, X nodded. "Alright, but bring them here, I also want to work with them." He demanded, Alpha nodded as he and Atlas left.

Alpha had shown where each and every room in the base to Atlas as they walked down the hall, Fefnir was in their sight. "There, you see? That's Model F before he became a Biometal." Alpha pointed, Atlas gasped, Alpha walked over to the Guardian. "Hey, Got someone you can train with." He said, Fefnir looked over to Atlas, he had looked at her clothing, it was orange, he thought that Atlas was a fangirl. "Who's the fangirl?" He asked, Atlas looked angered, Alpha and Model F groaned in annoyance. "No, she's not, she is from the future, and you see that little device? That's you years from now." He said, Fefnir went from confusion to the 'are you shitting me?' look, Alpha shook his head. "No, I am not, besides that, you are going to spar with her." He explained, Fefnir gained a serious look. "Is she a Reploid?" He asked, Alpha wasn't sure. "Actually, I don't know, because all the info on her is a mystery, besides, I knew of her future and it was bleak, but I don't know where she came from." He replied, Fefnir nodded, then he looked to Model F. "So, you're me in the future, huh?" He asked, Model F bobbed up and down. "Yep, though I won't go into detail on how embarrassing it is to look like this." He said, Alpha nodded in agreement.

Fefnir looked at Atlas and she was pissed, then he had an idea. "Let's go into the training room, you'll be given a chance to cool off there." He offered, Atlas complied as she, Model F and Fefnir went in the training room, Alpha left before Fefnir was blasted through the door a few mere moments later.

On his way, Alpha met up with Gina, she didn't look happy, and Alpha knew why. "Let me guess...bummed out on being blocked off from home?" He asked, Gina nodded, Alpha sighed, he knew that was predictable. "I understand, I don't like it either, but we'll find a way back home, that's why I'm going to find a way out of this mess." He said to his cousin, she hugged him, then Alpha remembered something. "Oh yeah, that reminds me, I talked with Gutsman, who is my adopted father in case you didn't know, and he told me your adopted parents are Robot Masters." He informed Gina, she was confused, Alpha gestured for her to walk with him, the two talked as they went to an area that hadn't been used in years.

"What is this place?" Gina asked, Alpha looked around, he could tell that there were holes that ran deep, he looked to find a post that read "Warp Zones: the way to travel through Videoland". Alpha hadn't seen anything like the Warp Zones, before, but he could tell that they hadn't been used for a long time. "Looks like these are Warp Zones, I wonder why they haven't been used in a long time. I should ask X why there's Warp Zones here in the castle, but I'll have to ask him that later." He said to his cousin, then out of nowhere, a voice took them by surprise. "So you found the Warp Zones, huh?" They turned to see Quint, Pit and to their surprise, the legend of Castlevania, Simon Belmont.

"Wait, what are you doing here?" Alpha asked, not wanting to sound rude, Simon shrugged. "Is it Obvious? If you want to know more about Videoland, we're going to give you a crash course on where you haven't been to yet, kid." He told the green Maverick Hunter, Quint nodded in agreement. "Yeah, but nobody's used the Warp Zones since the Spacebridge was put to use years ago, I guess we got too reliant on it. Anyway, we used the Warp Zones to get from place to place, and that was back in the Eighties, back when we looked...different, Link hadn't changed much in terms of design, so he was fine as he was until he went full blonde and started speaking less." Quint explained, Gina let out a snicker, Quint took note of her snickering. "If Link heard you snickering like that, he'd go postal, like full out arsenal on you." He warned her, Gina looked creeped out. "Gee, touchy, much?" She asked rhetorically, Alpha sighed. "It's best if you keep your thoughts to yourself." He told her, Gina said nothing as she sulked, Pit nodded in agreement. "Yeah, anyway, the reason Simon and me look like we are now is because in the Nineties, we got an overhaul in our designs when more modern consoles started coming out." He informed the two, Alpha knew this because he lived in the Nineties.

"Yeah, The Super Nintendo, Sega Genesis, the first Playstation, Nintendo 64, the whole works, you had a lot going on, right?" Alpha asked, Simon nodded, knowing that was the reason. "Yep, then Pit got another game in what seemed years, then Quint as his past self was in the Super Smash Brothers game." Quint went wide eyed as he heard that. "Really? Why wasn't I told of this?" He asked in disbelief, Pit was the one to explain to him."Well, I thought you were there when I was in the fourth installment." He said, then he realized something, Quint realized it, too. "The Copy Bot!" They both said together, Quint chuckled. "I guess that cheap imitation of me carried out my legacy without me being there, I guess that I'll pay him a visit when this is over." He spoke, Alpha cleared his throat, Quint got back on topic."Oh, right. We didn't get to use the Warp Zones when the Spacebridge was in full use, I'm afraid that we'll have to use them again, though this may give us an advantage against whatever's going on." He said, Alpha nodded, but didn't say anything else.

"Well, no use in dawdling around, let's use one of tthem!" Gina shouted, feeling impatient, she ran into the first Warp Zone she saw. Uh oh! She went into one of the Warp Zones! There's no telling where she ended up!" Pit said with fear in his voice, Alpha nodded, he was determined to get his cousin out of trouble. "Well, I'm not gonna stand around and wait for her to come back, I'm going to rescue her no matter if she likes it or not, who's with me?" He asked, Everyone had a determined look on their faces, they all went into the Warp Zone.

* * *

Unknown Location

* * *

Everyone appeared in Eight-Bit as they looked around, and they looked at each other and screamed. "You're Eight-Bit!" Alpha shouted, having taken an Eight-Bit version of Zero's sprite from Megaman Xtreme, minus the long hair, Quint recognized the area they were in.

"Wait, this is Quickman's stage!" He shouted as he and the others looked around. "Yeah, but how are we here?" Simon asked, Quint thought for a moment, he had to find a perfect explanation to how everyone ended up like this, then he figured out what went wrong. "When we entered the Warp Zone, we ended up like this, it's the result of the Warp Zones being used after being used unused for a long time." He explained, Pit nodded, seeing as how that would be the perfect explanation. "Yeah, that must be the reason we ended up like this." He replied, Alpha nodded in agreement, he felt like they were wasting time. "Well, we're wasting time, so we need to get moving." He said as he and the others began moving, they were a few floors down when they heard noise coming from above.

"You guys hear that, right?" Alpha asked as they stopped for a moment, hearing sounds of shots being fired. "We're not alone." Quint said, he knew those sounds, many of the enmies that had respawned after they had been destroyed had been destroyed by buster fire, a figure jumped down and landed to their floor. at first they thought it was Gina, but they were proven wrong, it was Quint's past self, Megaman.

"Pit? Simon? What are you two doing here? And who are they?" Megaman asked, Alpha and Quint looked in fear, Pit went first to explain. "I hate to say it, but we're looking for someone, she ran into a Warp Zone and she came here, she looked kind of similar to you." He told the past Megaman, the blue bomber sighed. "I hope this isn't like the Copy Bot all over again." He said, Alpha let out a sigh of relief. "No, in fact, she happens to be my cousin." He explained, Megaman tried to see the resemblance, but he didn't know what Gina looked like. "I don't follow." He told the green Maverick Hunter, Alpha sighed. "You'll understand one day." He replied, Megaman took his word for it.

The five of them reached to the end of Quickman's stage as they heard faint screams coming from from hallway, they got closer as the screams became apparent that it was Quickman who was screaming, and that Gina was shouting. "Oh boy...I was afraid of this." Alpha said as the door opened up to show Quickman pinned down and his arms locked by Gina who was on his back, almost pulling his arms from his sockets.

Alpha Had enough of the senseless violence that was going on, and he looked furious. "GINA! Get off of Quickman this instant!" He roared as Gina heard him and got off of Quickman, she looked disappointed. "Aw, come on! I wanted to take him on!" She complained, but her cousin wouldn't have any of that. "No means no, Gina, now come on, we've got to get back." He said as the Warp Zone appeared, Alpha turned back to Megaman. "I know we'll meet again one day, so don't tell anyone that we came here." He said, the blue bomber nodded. "Sure, so what do we do with Quickman?" He asked, Alpha walked up to the injured Quickman, he made sure that Quickman would need an E-Tank as he poured it into the Robot Master's mouth and made sure to erase the memories from Quickman's mind. "There, that should do it." He said as he finished the process.

Alpha walked over to the Warp Zone as he looked at the blue bomber. "Quickman won't have any memory of this moment so you can have your fight with him, I know you don't like to fight, but at least do it for me, alright? I and the others need to go." He told his past uncle, Megaman nodded, but he wasn't sure if he would see the newcomer again. "Will I see you again one day?" He asked, Alpha shrugged, he didn't want to change the future. "It's hard to say, but we'll meet again when the situation calls for it, and if you see my past self, don't tell him anything." He answered, Megaman was silent as the group left.

* * *

The group arrived back at the Warp Zone area as they had exited the portal, Quint was the first to speak. "Well, I did what you told me, nephew, though I didn't expect to see you a second time." He said, Alpha nodded, he knew that his uncle was right. "I guess, but I didn't tell him about your fate or his future. I didn't want to risk altering the future." He told his uncle, Pit and Simon smiled, they were glad that the green Maverick Hunter did the right thing by not telling Megaman.

Gina was fuming, she wanted to go on an adventure, but that chance was ruined, Alpha noticed this. "I promise you that you'll get to go on an adventure with me when we get back home. Right now, I wonder how we went back to the past." He said, the last part was brought to the attention of Quint. "Well, it's a theory that I have, but I think that Warp Zones may have changed their functions since Videoland had gotten it's overhaul, it's just these Warp Zones have been affected, the ones in Mario's universe haven't changed since they exist there, primarily. So not only have they been unaffected, they've stayed the same ever since." Quint theorized, nobody made an argument since they had no theories to counter Quint's.

Gina was silent, still fuming that she wasn't able to do much, and she was ignorant of the whole theory discussion, but in her mind, she wanted to kill Quickman since his stage had the lasers, and she narrowly avoided them since she and her cousin had the dash function in their Reploid forms, the same couldn't be said for their human bodies in their home world, if she was human, she would have been killed in an instant, thankfully, she wasn't at the moment.

Bass walked in at that moment, he had news. "Hey Alpha, your wimpy dad says that he wants to talk with you." He said, Alpha was a little annoyed, but he managed to keep his anger in check, he nodded. "Yeah thanks, I'll be over there, but I gotta get Atlas back to my dad as well." He replied, before he left the area, he glared at Bass. "And for your information, Bass, That's insubordination, try it again and you'll be in the brig for a month." He warned, Bass paled, he made a mental note on not to piss Alpha off.

* * *

Alpha walked off as he had walked down the hall, he noticed that the door to the training room was missing. "What the fu-" He began, he was cut off mid sentence by by a familiar voice. "Atlas did some pretty rough damage to the training room when you went missing for a few minutes." He turned to see Harpuia, he sighed in relief. "Don't scare me like that Harpuia, and Atlas really do all that much damage? Seems to me she wailed on Fefnir, and really tore the place apart." He observed, Harpuia nodded. "That's what happened, Fefnir isn't very bright when it came to angering women, and he's totally clueless." Harpia added, Alpha nodded, that was new to him, yet, he knew that he would expect this a lot. "True, and considering Atlas, I think she hates being called a fangirl because we have yet to see if she acts like it." He told the Guardian, Harpuia didn't want to admit it, but he was curious.

"I think we should go, the two are at the infirmary, thankfully, Perceptor isn't around at this time." Harpuia informed, Alpha was surprised. "What caused perceptor to leave?" He asked, Harpuia smirked a bit. "Rodimus found out that Perceptor did those illegal experiments on Linda and Shard, nonetheless, he was furious!" He said, then Alpha laughed. "So, Perceptor's in trouble, I hope Wheeljack didn't get into trouble." He murmured to himself, Harpuia heard that, and gave a genuine smile. "Actually, he didn't, In fact, he brought your mother to explain the whole thing to Rodimus." He explained, Alpha looked confused. "Which one? Splashwoman or Ferham?" He asked, Harpuia managed to chuckle."Splashwoman. And from that moment, Perceptor was dragged back to face punishment." He answered, Alpha nodded, his loving mother was not to be trifled with when it came to something that she didn't like.

Like her adopted son, she trusted wheeljack, Spashwoman was not much of a fighter, but that didn't mean she let her skills or combat abilities get rusty, she had the time to train ever since half of Alpha's branch got separated by the loophole that they managed to bypass, this, Harpuia knew, Splashwoman and Fairy Leviathan shared so many similarities.

Phantom appeared from out of nowhere as he was in front of the two. "Father has requested me to find you, commander. Harpuia, we must check on Fefnir's condition." He informed, Alpha nodded, he had a feeling X was worried about him, but he himself was also worried for Molly, he wondered how much time had passed, but seeing if Fefnir was okay, it was something he had to do first.

"If it's alright with you, Phantom, I'd like to go see Fefnir, I feel like I was responsible for pitting him against Atlas." Alpha requested, Phantom had no problem with that request, he nodded. "I'll allow it, as long as you do not wander off." He told his estranged brother, Alpha nodded, he knew Phantom was looking out for him. "Very well, on the way, I might as well tell the both of you what happened while I was gone." He told them as they walked on to the medbay, as they got near and were finished with the story, Harpuia tried to wrap the story around his mind, but no matter how hard he tried, he still couldn't grasp the situation.

"I think it's possible that time travel exist, and to go through physical changes like what you went through sounds interesting. I could bring this up with our father later." Phantom said, feeling intrigued by the information, Alpha nodded, but he could barely keep his sanity. "I can barely believe it, myself. Me, Simon, Pit and Quint all go 8-Bit while we're in the past, It's insane if you ask me." He told Phantom, the trio arrived to see Fefnir and Atlas on separate berths as they were treated to their wounds by Wheeljack. "You guys better be lucky you didn't lose all your parts, and now I'm speaking like Ratchet, I sure wish he was here." then he looked up to see the trio. "Well, so you finally showed up, huh? I can't wait to..." He never finished the sentence when Alpha interrupted. "I already know, I'm glad to hear that Perceptor's facing his punishment, anyway, how are those two idiots?" He asked, referring to Fefnir and Atlas, Wheeljack sighed. "They keep struggling, even with those restraints on, they don't like being in here, do they have phobias of hospitals?" He asked while explaining Alpha looked to see the two fighters struggling to get out.

"If they do, they must have horrible experiences with them." Alpha said as he looked for model F. "By the way, have you seen Model F?" He asked, the Biometal appeared as he floated over Wheeljack's shoulder. "I am, those two have been nothing but loud and have been screaming since they were here the whole time. Now I'm reminded of why I don't like the medbay." He explained, Alpha felt sympathetic for the Biometal.

"Well, considering you used to have a body, I doubt you feel any pain." Alpha said to the Biometal, Model F seemed to take in that information slowly as it seeped into his processor. "I guess you're right." He said finally. Alpha looked to Wheeljack. "Hey Wheeljack, did you make a duplicate of what I gave Shard?" He asked, Wheeljack's mood brightened. "You bet! So what'cha need it for?" He asked, Alpha began to explain. "I have a feeling that I may need it later if something happens to me." He told the mad inventor; Wheeljack understood what Alpha was saying, it never hurt to be prepared when something's about to happen.

Wheeljack went to a cabinet as he had opened it, pulling out the duplicate component as he walked over to Alpha and handed to him. "Heh, glad you asked for it, Al, you seem to be prepared for everything." He said, Alpha opened a panel in his arm as he installed the small component, he switched to the metal blade once he activated it and switched back to normal.

"Yeah. Say, are Fefnir and Atlas ready to be released yet?" Alpha asked, Wheeljack nodded. "They're just finished with the repairs I gave them. Reminds me of Sideswipe and Sunstreaker, those two end up in the Medbay faster than on the battlefield." He grumbled, just then Fairy came in. "Hey you guys! I just got some news from Molly!" Everyone turned to see her. "What kind of news had she got?" Alpha asked, Fairy looked torn about something. "Do you want to hear the good news or the bad news first?:She asked, Alpha knew something had to go wrong. "Tell me the bad news first." He said with a gentle tone, fairy let out a sigh, and had a worried look. "Well, remember those tears? It's gotten worse, they're not just popping up in your home town, they're popping up everywhere! Mexico, Germany, Japan, you name it!" She said with horror, but her mood lightened as she smiled.

"But the good news is that we found the coordinates back home!" thew blue Guardian told them, Alpha let out a sigh of relief. "Well, is there anyway we can help?" He asked, Fairy nodded. "Yeah, but we're spread so thin in that world, we're doing the best we can to help civilians, our existence isn't so secret anymore, people are starting to find out." She explained, Alpha knew it was time to let his world know about the Maverick hunters.

"Well, I guess it's no use hiding anymore. We might as well tell the world who we are." everyone let out a gasp. "Are you insane? That would jeopardize our existence!" Harpuia shouted, then a voice caught them off guard. "I think he's right, we can't hide anymore." They turned to see X standing there, "Father, have lost your mind!?" Harpuia yelled, X shook his head. "No, as a matter of fact, I think Alpha is correct, we've been hiding in the shadows for far too long...I can tell that a familiar enemy is behind this..." He said, Alpha knew what his father was talking about.

"Don't tell me...Ouma?" Alpha said, X nodded. "I'm afraid so." Anyone who didn't know what Ouma was hadn't heard of the organization. "Um...what's Ouma?" Atlas asked, Alpha sighed. "Ouma's an organization that specializes in chaos and and wants to destroy universes by merging them together and leave them in total darkness. Last I knew, they were after the gold chains." He told the group, then he turned to X. "Have you contacted Reiji and Xaiomu?" He asked, X nodded as he began to explain. "I did, I also sent a signal to all the Smashers in Videoland." He told his son, Alpha nodded. "We'll need all the help we can get, but for now, let's make sure we can get home first."

* * *

 **Fairy: Wow, that's crazy!**

 **Me: I know, right? It took me this long to figure out where to take this chapter, it gave me a lot of trouble to think about what to use, and I got four of the Megamen from the ZXA game along with Biometal Model Z.**

 **Alpha: I take back what I said.**

 **Me: Well, I think I better hit the sack.**

 **Fairy: You're tired, aren't you?**

 **Me: Yeah, I hate to say it, but I need some sleep. please be kind and leave a review.**


	5. Homecoming

**Hey guys, Not much to say this since is the last chapter. Don't worry, Season Two will be out next year, so don't worry.**

* * *

It had been minutes after the conversation in the medbay, Alpha thought of a way to fight against Ouma, X had been trying to make contact with other worlds, so far, they hadn't responded. "Damn it. So far, nobody's responding to our call. Can you see if you get to Earth?" X asked his son, Alpha nodded. "I can, but I'd need everybody to go with me, the other half of my team is spread so thin across the globe, and I need to get everyone back together, if the threat is stopped for now, I think we can gather at the base back home." He explained, X nodded, that was a sound plan.

Everyone was gathered outside the base's walls as Alpha began to explain. "Alright, listen up everyone, we're going back to the real world, we're going to regroup our forces there because half other team there is spread so thin we need to be prepared to face Ouma while coming up with a plan." the green Maverick hunter said, and before he could say anymore, Nicole showed up, she had a look of distress. "Everyone, I found out why the other universe haven't been responding, they're merging together!" She said, showing a large image of many universes merging together, everyone gasped in horror, Alpha knew this was what Ouma was planning.

"This is what we've been waiting for, to find the enemy, Ouma has revealed themselves, and they've made it clear that this is their..." Alpha was interrupted when Nicole's surveillance magnified the bodies if the monsters Ouma used littered on the battlefield, as it turned out, it wasn't Ouma.

Everyone watched the scene, they couldn't believe it, Ouma was done in by an unknown force. "What...?" Alpha was confused, he hadn't seen this happen before, normally one enemy force was what he'd expect to be waiting for, but he didn't expect it be trampled by another that he he didn't expect to appear out of nowhere.

Everyone heard something like a Warp Zone go off as they turned to see four injured individuals, nearly everyone recognized them, Reiji and Xiaomu rushed to aid them. "Saya...what happened?" Reiji asked as he helped the silver haired fox spirit up, Saya let out a pained breath. "...we...were...attacked..." She said before she blacked out, X walked over to check the woman's pulse, it was normal, but the injuries were real and severe, they weren't fatal, but enough to knock the fox spirit unconscious.

X looked to reiji with a look of reassurance."She'll be fine, but we'll have to rush her to the medbay to heal her injuries." He told the Shinra agent, Reiji nodded. "That's fine, in the meantime, send Sheath there was well, she may not be heavily injured like Saya, but she's still injured." X nodded at Reiji's suggestion, before anyone else had said or did anything, a few more individuals had appeared, like Saya and sheath, they were injured, but not as bad as they were.

Alpha rushed to see who they were, and they weren't what he was expecting, they were all enemies from their respective worlds, and he knew them by name and appearance, but never actually met them. Each of them were sent to the medbay as Alpha watched more people fall through portals, only this time, these people were heroes, and they were sent to the medbay. Both father and son knew this was getting more serious by the minute.

Fairy and the group looked worried and concerned, this wasn't what they wanted, nor had in mind, Alpha wondered if Molly was doing okay, he turned to X. "May I go ahead and get back to Earth?" He asked, X knew that Alpha need to go back, and fast. "Hurry, we may not have much time since we're piling up with injured." He told his son, Alpha nodded, selecting the set of coordinates as the Spacebridge opened up.

Maverick Hunter HQ, Earth

Molly had been been stuck in the base with the Astromech droids ever since the rest of the team had been spread across the globe, she was worried that Marcus would be stuck in Videoland for a long time, she checked the computer's readings on the team's locations, she nearly lost her sanity and was about to when the Spacebrige opened up, and to her surprise, Marcus appeared before her. "Marcus!" She cried out, hugging him, and he returned the hug.

""It's alright, I'm here now." Marcus comforted Molly as she sobbed, Model L was silent, but she was glad that Marcus was there now. "I heard that half our team is spread so thin, is it true?" Marcus asked, Molly, who was calm enough to respond, nodded. "Yeah, I don't know how you do it, but you make it look so easy." She answered, Marcus nodded, he looked to his watch, and figured that Nicole was still with him, sure enough, she was.

Marcus had uploaded the female AI into the computer as her Mobian face appeared. "Glad you came with me, Nicole." He said, still glad he had someone to work with in the real world, Nicole smiled. "Yeah, you guys would be lost without me." She half joked, then she was receiving a transmission. "Guys, it's Sai! He's calling from Tokyo!" She alerted, Marcus looked to Molly, she grinned sheepishly. "He had to defend his homeland, you can't blame him." She explained, Marcus nodded, seeing her point, he turned to face Nicole. "Open the Transmission." He ordered, the screen showed Sai, he was worn out, looking tired. "My god...you're back!" He said, looking shocked, Marcus nodded in agreement. "I am, but we've got trouble back in Videoland, I'll explain once everyone on Earth is back here, so hang tight, I'm coming to get you." He said, Sai shook his head. "No, you mustn't come here! Tokyo's swamped with Mavericks and unknown enemies." He warned, Marcus smirked. "When have you ever known me to back down?" He asked, Sai was silent, he had no answer for that.

"Very well, just make sure you get here in one piece." Sai cautioned, Marcus nodded, knowing his friend very well. "I'll be fine, it's you and the others I'm worried about, besides, I picked up a few tricks while I was gone. I'll be there soon." He said as the transmission ended, Marcus turned to face Molly. "I want you come with me, Molly." He told her, Molly looked surprised, she hadn't expected Marcus to want her to come with him. "Any reason why you want me to come along?" She asked, Marcus sighed. "Look, there's also been some developments that I went through in the last few hours, but that's not the only reason, if I get overwhelmed, I need you to watch my back, that's why I need you with me." He explained, Molly nodded, Model L saw the whole thing, and was in deep thought, but she was snapped back to reality.

"You've been silent, Fairy. Care to tell me what's going on in your mind?" Marcus asked, Model L silent before she replied. "It's nothing that you need to worry about, I'm just glad you're here, after this, we'll have to catch up on what you went through." She said, Marcus nodded. "I'll tell you in due time, right now, Rescuing Sai and freeing Tokyo are our top priorities." He said, as he transformed into Alpha while Molly Megamerged with Model L.

The two teleported to the center of Tokyo, no civilians were around, Alpha had guessed that they were in shelters or were driven out of the city. "Well, we're here, but it's too quiet. Still, Can't be too careful." Alpha cautioned, Molly nodded in agreement, as soon as they stepped out of their location, all hell broke loose when the Mavericks let loose their weapons onto the pair.

Alpha knew this was the perfect chance to test the module, switching to the Metal blades, most of the Mavericks were destroyed as more enemies of the unknown force appeared, they appeared to resemble the Strogg species from Quake 2, Alpha knew that the enemies he was facing were the light guards, the main infantry of the Strogg army, switching back to normal, he brought out his Z Saber as he had dodge their attacks, he noticed that something was different, the light guards weren't this organized, he knew that much, but how the Strogg were here on Earth was a mystery, an even bigger question was how could the Strogg fall inline with the Mavericks, Molly froze most of the light guards as they were frozen in place, meaning they were killed, and even more confusing was that they didn't disappear when they were hit, that was the same with Mavericks.

More and more enemies kept coming at them, and soon, Alpha and Molly were tiring out, they couldn't keep up with the overwhelming numbers. "If this keeps up, we won't last much longer!" Molly shouted over the sounds of battle, Alpha knew that Molly was right. "If we can't hold out forever, we might as well give them a humongous medical bill." He replied, all seemed lost when a Spacebridge appeared, X and most of the others appeared, giving cover fire while Both Alpha and Molly dropped to their knees, feeling worn out, Wheeljack rushed over to the two, he had a kit with him as well, he opened it as he handed E-Crystals in the form of E-Capsules to Alpha. "Drink these, you'll feel much better if you need to get back into the action." He handed an energy drink to to Molly, what was different about this energy drink was that it was able to replenish her health and energy, and she drank it as well, both were able stand, Wheeljack was at standard Cybertronian height, and he looked over the battlefield.

"Man, it's a warzone out here." Commented Wheeljack as he and the duo looked around. "Yeah, we noticed." Alpha replied as he had looked around, the enemy forces were dwindling down with considerable effort from the Maverick Hunters and allies.

Alpha noticed that Saya was among the allies in the fight along with Sheath, he figured Wheeljack must have sped up their recovery. "You had something to do with Saya's recovery didn't you?" he asked, Wheeljack rubbed the back of his helm. "Well, I had the idea to use a tool that used Energon and modified it to affect organic tissue, and when I tested it on the fox lady, she looked she hadn't been injured at all, her clothes were a different story." He explained, Alpha nodded, seeming to understand.

Once the enemies were defeated, everyone took a moment to rest, Saya walked over to Alpha who had transformed back to Marcus. "So you're the boy who got into this mess." She said, she didn't feel like flirting, which Marcus knew that Saya was trying to be friendly. "Yeah. Trust me, I didn't expect this to be a trap. Then again, bad guys always expect you to fall into traps the moment you set foot into the open." He replied, Molly and Saya nodded in agreement. "True, but always expect for this sort of thing to happen." She said to the teen, she noticed his watch.

"That's some nifty watch you got there." Saya said with interest, Marcus nodded. "Thanks, it's got the same functions as my old phone, but on a larger scale." He told the fox demon, Saya was even more interested, she felt like she wanted to ask. "Can I have one?" She asked, Marcus chuckled. "Only if you were a Maverick Hunter or a Shinra agent, and we are short on Maverick Hunters on my branch in this world, if you decide to join us, I can't guarantee your safety because of your tendency to trick others." He replied, then he began again. "How much left of Ouma is there?" He asked, Saya looked upest, and Molly could tell from the look of the fox demon's face. "There's only me, Dokumezu, DokuGozu and Sheath left, we're all that's left of Ouma." Both teens felt bad for her, they didn't know what to do.

"Ma'am, are you alright?" The blue humanoid ox asked as he walked up to the trio, Saya shook her head. "I will be, I can't believe Ouma's finally gone..." She said, letting out an uncontrollable sob, Molly put her hand on the fox spirit's shoulder, Marcus got up and looked up at the blue bull. "I think you and haven't properly met, yet I know of you and know what you look like, You're Dokugozu, right?" He asked, the blue bull nodded. "Yeah, but how do you know who I am?" Dokugozu asked, Marcus smiled. "Does the title Project X Zone mean anything to you?" He asked, the bull realized what Marcus meant, but he didn't know what the title meant. "I don't know what that means." He said, Marcus decided to try again.

"Does Oros Phlox sound familiar?" Marcus asked, that perked up Dokugozu's attention. "You know about that?!" He asked in shock, Marcus nodded. " I do, but I never got to finish the events of the fist game that followed. You seem like a trustworthy person, despite that you look like a bull. No offense." He explained, Dokugozu nodded, taking what Marcus meant as a compliment. "None taken. A trustworthy person, hmm? That I haven't heard before, but I do appreciate it. Maybe I can convince Dokumezu to join up as a Maverick hunter, I was approached by X, I told him I'd think about it, and now that I do, I'm starting to think about becoming a protector more than a destroyer." He explained, Marcus knew his father always tried the diplomatic approach, in some ways, it did work, and Maximilian was proof of that.

Speaking of Maximilian, Marcus wondered how the red robot was doing. Saya finished sobbing as she got up, she was still upset, Marcus turned to face her. "After this, we'll have a trial for you Saya, it'll be based on your actions in the past and what's going on now, so you'll be a temporary Maverick Hunter until we decide your fate. Does that sound fair?" He asked, Saya nodded weakly. "I guess..." She said, still upset about her current position, Marcus looked at Molly in sympathy.

Marcus looked around as he started searching for Sai, the search took longer than he thought, he started looking for some of Sai's favorite places, he search everywhere, but no sign of him. Marcus decided to take a break for a moment as he leaned on a wall, he noticed a human shape bulging around the wall, he knew it had to be Sai. "Alright. I know it's you, Sai. come on you can't fool me with that disguise." Marcus said, the bulge then separated from the wall as a sheet the same color as the wall dropped as Sai appeared.

"Took you long enough, what kept you?" Sai asked, Marcus explained everything that happened recently, Sai was at a loss for words, Marcus knew something wasn't right, he transformed back into Alpha and grabbed Sai, they jumped out of the way as two explosions went off on the ground, landing back several feet. "Who did that?" Sai asked, Alpha looked up, identifying their attackers.

"I have a feeling that our attackers are the same Reploid reborn twice in two bodies." Alpha said, the light from the explosions cast a glow of two Reploids with shoulder cannons, making their resemblance to Vile that much striking.

"I known you're there, Vile! Or should I say Mk. 2 and Mk.V?" Alpha shouted as the aforementioned Reploids jumped off the building, and they were what Alpha saw them to be what he thought they were. "So you know who we are, considering we're separate from our original who inhabited our bodies when he took over. We may have the same personality, but we aren't like him." Vile Mk. V stated, at that moment, a double bladed energy spear flew right towards Mk. 2 and Mk. V as they jumped out of its path, Alpha and Sai looked to see their savior, it was Dynamo, he had a look of killer intent as he looked at the the evil duo. "You better get out of here if you know what's good for you scoundrels." He warned, Vile Mk. 2 growled as Mk. V held him back. "Later, we'll get them when we're good and ready." He said to the older model, they teleported away.

Alpha sighed in relief, he looked to Dynamo who looked back in relief. "Thanks, Dynamo." Alpha said as Dynamo landed next to the two, and Omega appeared beside him. "We heard the explosion! Are you two hurt?" Omega asked, worried about his brother, Alpha shook his head, he and Sai were completely fine. "We're shaken, but we're fine. And where have you been, bro?" He asked, his clone brother smiled sheepishly. "Well, while you were out, I got Wheeljack to build me a new body, just so we're different now, I may be in a new body, but I'm still your brother." Omega said, then his body glowed before changing shape into a familiar Autobot that turned into a military jeep, only his face remained from his old body, in fact, it was the only thing that was recognizable.

Alpha stared wide eyed for a few moments before he got his composure back. "Wow...so...that was a hologram?" He asked, Omega nodded. "Pretty cool, huh? Wheeljack suggested that I go for this body type, and strange enough, I went along with it, but I don't regret it." He explained, This brought an idea into Alpha's mind. "I have a similar to Wheeljack's, but I need an upgrade to my armor instead of having a new body." He told his brother, Omega listened, he was curious to her what his brother had to say.

Alpha had fully explained the event that transpired before the trap, Omega had been silent as he tried to find the words he was looking for, Sai seemed calm, but he was also confused. "An upgrade? I'm not going to say no, but do you think that's wise?" He asked, Alpha pondered in thought, Sai did have a point, he knew that he couldn't take anymore abuse in his current form, that's why he came up with the idea. "You have a point, Sai. That's why I came up with the idea for the upgrade, my body can't keep up with what the rest of you're dishing out. I need to be stronger so I can protect everyone." He replied, the three teammates felt bad for him.

"Well, I'll see if Wheeljack is up to it." Dynamo said as he jumped up the walls of the ally and disappeared, all who were left were the trio, Alpha suggested that he'd rather walk than teleport, but Omega wouldn't have any of that. "No...just...no. We're not going to simply walk, we're going to drive. Well, technically speaking, it's going to be me doing the driving. We both know how to drive." He stated, Alpha knew Omega was right. "Fine, but how are you going to drive us there? Did your new body come with the ability to transform?" He asked, Omega chuckled. "Joke's on you, bro. Of course I have that ability. Watch." He answered as his body changed as parts shifted and tucked into the vehicular shape of the military jeep, the transformation was complete, Omega's size shifted to the size of the actual jeep.

Alpha and Sai were speechless, Omega laughed. "Not bad, huh?" He asked, Alpha was the first to break out of his stupor. "How...how the heck did you...?" He trailed of in mid sentence, Omega chuckled. "Thank Wheeljack for the Mass Shifter component he installed in my new body, I can change sizes at any time I want to, but I'm comfortable in my other mode." He explained, Alpha nodded, he understood what Omega meant. "I feel that way too, brother..." He felt something going on in his watch, he started to twitch, he wondered if his systems were going to crash a second time, luckily, Sai managed to turn him back into his human form, Marcus sighed in relief. "Thanks Sai, I thought I was going to have a another system failure." He said, Sai nodded, he was glad Marcus wasn't going to have another episode. "Think nothing of it, and that's two you owe me, student." He replied, Marcus sighed in embarrassment. "I know, sensei, but don't forget, you owe me one as well." He countered, the two got into Omega as they drove off to find the rest of the team.

X waited for the trio after learning from Dynamo that two of Vile's upgraded bodies returned for revenge. He saw Omega return with Marcus and Sai as the got off him.

Omega transformed back into his robot mode as he shifted back to the size he was most comfortable with, he looked at X. "Bro almost had another system crash, we were lucky to get him back into his human form." He told his father, the legendary Maverick Hunter nodded, understanding the situation.

Marcus hugged Fairy as she let out a few tears, he let out his own tears as they dried up, they smiled, as they looked to see only X, Zero, Gina, and most of the Maverick Hunters with Reiji and Xiaomu. "I take it, the rest of us are going to regroup back home once the rest of my team is back at base?" Marcus asked, X nodded, confirming his answer. "That's right, we'll be there once everyone's gathered there. And why are you back in your human form? He asked, Marcus began to explain. "I think there's a problem with my watch, I think it's beginning to short out, and I almost had a system failure because of it, so I can't teleport home." He told his father, X nodded, Ferham and Amy hugged him as they let out uncontrollable sobs, the teen hugged both his mothers as they finished sobbing.

"I guess that means I'll have to take the long way home." Marcus said as he looked to see a Spacebridge appear, Black Convoy appeared, he looked to Marcus. "Finally, I'm back. I've got bad news." He said aloud, everyone gathered to hear what he had to to tell. "We picked up some interference and we've identified the enemy." He informed, Marcus had a bad feeling that he knew what was coming next. "Our enemy is Oros Phlox." Black Convoy finished as everyone gasped, this wasn't what they wanted to hear.

Just then, a lone Light Guard appeared as the Maverick Hunters turned to to face the cybernetic humanoid, they feared that the guard was going to attack them, but it didn't, they were confused, he spoke in his native tongue, those who were human couldn't understand him, Marcus turned to look to his father. "What's he saying?" He asked, X looked to his son in concern and sighed. "He says that he's not here to attack, and he's the only one who wasn't affected by Oros Phlox's control. The Makron was attacked and was left to die, this Light Guard was the only one who was away from the facility he was stationed in at the time, so he wasn't affected. I can only guess he's independent, and isn't like the rest of his kin." He explained as he translated the Strogg's language.

Marcus was shocked, but this wasn't the first time he was weirded out by something like this. "Well, neither are we." He said, X nodded in agreement, Marcus sighed in despair. "At times like this, I really wish my watch hadn't malfunctioned so I could understand him." He groaned in annoyance, X nodded, he felt bad for Marcus, Omega suddenly remembered something he forgot to tell his brother. "Oh, I forgot to tell you, bro, Wheeljack installed Hydrofoils on me in vehicle mode, I'll take you, Molly, Sai and our new friend in less than an hour." He told his brother, Marcus seemed to smile at that bit of news. "Wheeljack truly works wonders, doesn't he?" He asked while chuckling, Omega nodded. "Yeah, come on, I'll get you home, Linda's waiting for me there." He explained while he transformed into vehicle mode, all four managed to get in while Marcus looked to his father. "We'll be there by the time you arrive." He said, X nodded, Black Convoy also transformed into vehicle mode. "I'll go with you as well, might give these hydrofoils a test run." He said as Marcus nodded. "Very well." He replied as the group traveled off on to the ocean, on the way, Omega raised his retractable roof over his passengers so that rain wouldn't pour on them.

And like Omega said, they arrived over in less that an hour as they arrived to the house, Nicole was hesitant, but after some convincing from Marcus that the Strogg was on their side, Nicole wasn't completely trustworthy of the cybernetic humanoid. While waiting down in the base, they waited for the last of the Maverick Hunters, although they got bored pretty quickly. The Strogg started speaking again, and this time, Nicole helped translate the language without any trouble.

To the branch's knowledge, theStrogg complained about having a gun for a hand, something Flashman sympathized with having his own weapon attached to his arm, and just about half the Robot Masters, Launch Octopus, Storm Eagle and Flame Mammoth felt the alien's suffering.

"Well, now that we're all here, I suggest that you might want to watch as well as to hear what I'm about to tell Molly." Marcus began as he had and Molly faced each other. "Molly, I...went through something that shocked me to the core while I was in Videoland. I found out that I may have a child in the future, though, I can't tell that you were the mother, and there's more to that. I want us to be friends." He told her, Molly looked calm, Marcus could tell that something made her think the same way. "I wanted to tell you that as well, but I couldn't tell you when we were in Japan, and I felt that we should break up and just be friends for the rest of our lives, and can I get a hug? I can't hold back what's coming." She said as Marcus nodded, holding her in his arms as she sobbed.

The Light Guard looked puzzled as he looked to Quickman. " _I can't understand what they're doing, can you tell me what's going on?_ " He asked, Quickman nodded as he began to explain. "Molly's happy, yet upset about what she's going though, I'm in a relationship with my former enemy's daughter, and we're still going through things like this in our relationship, it's a human thing, you know. And it's also what Reploids go through as well." He explained to the Strogg, the alien nodded. " _I see. the only form of love I've seen is two Iron Maidens seducing a Tank, but the variations of my group have never experienced that kind of emotion, neither have the other groups like the Beserkers, Medics, Gladiators, or the Icaruses, I'm pretty sure the Parasites aren't able to feel emotions other than pain when it's registered trough damage. And I don't want to ask what the offspring of a Tank and Iron Maiden looks like._ " He replied, Metalman handed the humanoid a picture of what it looked like.

The Light Guard paled behind behind the helmet, metalman took the picture back as the Light Guard looked at Quickman. " _Please tell me you didn't go up against this abomination._ " It pleaded, Quickman shuddered at the memory, before the events that happened a few weeks ago, he went up against a Tank Jr. in a battle simulation. "Those things are slow compared to my speed, but they're faster that their larger counterparts, and they're more dangerous, that's for sure. And my advice to you? Avoid them at all cost when in battle." He advised, the Light Guard nodded in fear.

Molly finished sobbing as Marcus let go of her, he overheard the conversation, but he didn't know what it was about. "Care to tell me what you were talking about?" He asked, Quickman shuddered. "Unpleasant memories with a battle simulation against a Tank Jr., sir. And our friend here was both curious, and disturbed by the picture we showed him." He explained, Marcus seemed to understand what Quickman said.

Just then, the Spacebridge opened up as Wheeljack appeared in human size, he had something of a gauntlet held between his arm and his torso. "Heard you had trouble with your watch, do you still have it?" He asked, Marcus nodded. "Never took it off since I got back." He noticed the gauntlet. "And is that going to replace my watch?" He asked, Wheeljack nodded. "OH yeah, you're gonna need it big time, besides, I made plenty for everyone, except for our new friend here." He explained, the gauntlet was handed over as Marcus took his watch off and handed the watch over to the Autobot inventor. "What will happen to the watches?" Marcus asked, Wheeljack chuckled. "Well, your father told me to abandon the previous design, so...I'm planning on scrapping the watches. The prototype, too, since it was buggy, I figured that the others would malfunction sooner or later." He explained, looking over to the Robot Masters who still had their watches. "And you guys seem to hide your twitching very well, glad you managed to keep that twitching under control." He said, Marcus was confused. "Twitching?"

Quickman chuckled nervously. "Yeah, sorry for hiding it from you, sir, we had to until we got back to Videoland, our watches wouldn't affect us there. Those of us that were human weren't affected by the watch in either worlds." He apologized, Marcus knew he couldn't be mad at Quickman. "You're forgiven, and that does raise a question, how were we affected? That doesn't seem possible." He said, Wheeljack sighed. "It's not that simple. Your watches were doomed to malfunction after abuse from being damaged so much, it's no laughing matter, now I'm going to need the Robot Masters who have their watches transform into their human forms so I can collect them. I promise that you'll be fine once you use the gauntlets." He said, reassuring them all.

Even Fairy felt like giving up her watch as she and the Robot Masters transformed into their human forms and gave their watches to Wheeljack as he handed them their own gauntlets as he gave Marcus his own gauntlet as well. "This looks like my right arm in my Reploid form." He noticed, the Robot Master turn humans noticed this as well since their gauntlets were made to match their original forms.

Wheeljack nodded, he knew that everyone would be surprised by this new invention. "Yeah, it's supposed to, if you think of a catchphrase, the program will register it, and it will trigger the transformation, and it will take another catchphrase if you decide to transform back, and did I forget to mention it's voice activated?" He explained, Marcus shook his head. "You didn't before, but I'm glad you brought it up." He said as he put the gauntlet on, he decided to test it out as he balled up his fist, he looked to Wheeljack. "Everything inside it seems to be in order, but isn't there a holographic display?" He asked, before Wheeljack could say anything, a thick holographic display screen appeared before the teen, surprising him.

"Whoa..." He gawked, his inner fanboy geeked out in his mindscape. "Wow..." He grabbed the display and to him, he felt that it was solid, feeling the thickness, he began shaking it up and down. "WHOA!" He nearly shouted, he was excited, Quickman looked to Snakeman. "He's never seen anything like that." He whispered, Snakeman chuckled. "You would too if you were in his place." He whispered back, Tony took a picture of the moment on his cell phone, Clint chuckled, he wouldn't use this moment to blackmail or bribe Marcus, but he'd definitely keep it to himself, then he got a notification on his phone, he looked at it and pressed on it as it opened up in an app where an article appeared, his eyes widened as he saw the title.

Everyone looked at Clint as if they thought he was scared or something, but that was the complete opposite. "Guys, I just got news that a convention is coming to town!" He informed, everyone's eyes widened. "When? And why? We're in the middle of a war that's just started!" Marcus said, he turned back to Wheeljack. "So how do I transform?" He asked, Wheeljack chuckled. "Well, go to the settings and you'll be able to find the settings for the transformation." He informed, Marcus did just that, but he paused and looked to Wheeljack. "So, if I get this right, the voice recorder isn't on at the moment." He said, wanting to make sure he was correct. "Well, you haven't set it to record your voice yet, so you're lucky it hadn't recorded what you just said. And it needs your voice command in order for the activation to work." He explained, Marcus nodded, he turned his attention back to the screen, he saw a red dot waiting to be pressed.

Marcus pressed the red dot, the dot disappeared as he waited for ten seconds for the recording to begin, and started when it began recording. "Transform for action." He spoke as the recorder, the recording stopped as he saw it registered, then he waited for the recorder reset for the deactivation command, he thought of what to say as a deactivation command, a few words came into mind, but he tried to think of a sentence, but that didn't work, then he thought of a command phrase. "Power down."

The command was recognized as the settings were complete. "Done, when can I test it?" Marcus asked, Wheeljack managed to continue. "Right now is good, so go ahead, we'll see what happens." He said, Marcus didn't feel reassured, but he didn't argue, he took a breath, everyone had stepped back.

Standing in synchronized timing and breathing, then he went with the way the original Green Ranger's pose from Mighty Morphin Power Rangers was done, the gauntlet recorded the movements, and Marcus was ready. "Transform for action!" He cried out as as a bright light engulfed him, everyone covered their eyes or optics in Wheeljack's and Black Convoy's case, the light died down into a soft green glow of a figure in armor similar to Zero's old armor but without the ponytail.

Then the glow somehow broke into pieces and disintegrated as the figure was revealed Marcus as Alpha once again, this time in his new armor, he looked at his new appearance as he turned to look at Wheeljack. "Like what you did, and I'm glad you didn't add a ponytail, I don't want to be mistaken for my uncle." He told the Autobot inventor, Wheeljack chuckled. "Well, I didn't, so you're spared from that fate. Oh, almost forgot, your old armor is also underneath your upgrade, yet it's been strengthened and up to par with your upgrade, which means you're twice as durable than you were back then. So I recommend you rely on your speed and strength to avoid hazardous areas." He informed and warned at the same time, Alpha nodded, he accidentally turned his right hand into a Buster, this surprised him.

"How?" Alpha manged to get out, Wheeljack shrugged. "That was part of your uncle's armor, you'll make more use of it than he did, besides, your buster gun is external rather than internal, so that means you can switch between the two armors at any time." Wheeljack explained, Alpha switched his buster back into his right hand. "Feels weird." He said, Wheeljack sighed. "I wouldn't know what it's like to have weapons built into my arms, so I couldn't remove that function." He said, feeling embarrassed, Alpha chuckled, he patted the Autobot on the shoulder. "I guess I better get used to it, besides, I wonder if I still have my Z-Sabers..." He reached for the Z-Sabers on his thighs, but couldn't find them.

"Shoot, I should have remembered that the positions of my Sabers changed." Alpha grumbled, Wheeljack chuckled, patting his most favorite client on the back. "Don't worry, I made sure to include a second set, the ones that are on your back, your original pair are also external, but they're also in your inventory, I made sure you could access it through your system." He informed, Alpha was shocked, he didn't know he had an inventory, he looked to X. "You didn't tell me I had an inventory." He sneered, looking annoyed, X was looking annoyed as well. "I tried to tell you many times, and when you asked, you never asked about the inventory." He snapped, Ferham sighed. "Dears, come here." Talking in a sweet tone, she brought both father and son close to her, which left them confused, they didn't see her raise both first until she brought them down hard on their heads, their helmets didn't help protect them from the pain when she brought them down on the floor, everyone else winced at that.

Ferham had an angry and irritated look on her face. "We're supposed to be a family! You two should have some respect towards one another! It doesn't help that you're fighting one another verbally." She scolded the two, X and Alpha had anime tears flowing down their cheeks. "Yes mom/dear, Sorry mom/dear." They said at the same time, and didn't snap at each other that time, possibly afraid that they'd make her angry.

Amy walked over to Ferham, and she put her hand on Ferham's shoulder. "Alright, let's not get hasty, okay?" she asked, Ferham sighed, calming down. "Fine, but I hope they learned their lesson, I'm still pissed about the baby album incident." She replied, Amy nodded, she felt the same way, but she had other things to worry about.

"I know, but think rationally for a moment, our worlds are in danger, and we don't need to have infighting in this team, same goes for the family, we haven't got time to sort this out, right now, the war's just begun." Amy said, then she looked to Wheeljack. "So we have to wear the gauntlets, does that mean we won't get tickled?" Quickman looked at Amy in confusion. "Where'd that come from? Tickled? So you, Gina and Fairy get tickled instead of us twitching?" He asked, Amy looked to Quickman and nodded, she sighed in embarrassment.

"You have no idea, and we had to keep from laughing, our nerves were acting up, be glad you didn't get tickled." Amy said in annoyed tone. "That's why Ferham didn't need a watch. None us felt that when we got back to Videoland, and you guys were fine there." She told him, Quickman didn't say anything but nodded in agreement.

Alpha looked in though, he remembered when he first got back, he didn't feel anything, he thought of the twitching began before he went into the trap, he didn't notice it before, but he noticed a glitch in the watch's programming before he changed back, leading him to come to the conclusion that the watches were doomed to glitch the moment everyone started wearing them, then he remembered the war between the Maverick Hunters and Oros Phlox

"We can discuss these issues and the topic of the convention later, Oros Phlox is already a few steps ahead of us." Alpha said, soinding like a tactician, Everyone had forgotten about the war until Alpha mentioned the enemy organization, Wheeljack looked in thought, he remembered something else that he had forgotten. "Oh, that reminds me...Alpha, I took the liberties of duplicating Dr. Ciel's work on the Biometals due to the scans from Models Z and L. I know I was prying into the data, but I couldn't help it, I had to do something for your friends in order to give them a fighting chance." Just then, several Biometals appeared from behind Wheeljack, each one looking like the Robot Masters, everyone was shocked and surprised by this outcome, however, one Biometal looked like an enemy Maverick, X and Zero noticed this, but kept quiet.

"Now I know it wasn't fair to go behind your backs and get the data from you, but forgive me for doing that, blame my creative thinking. But hey, we'll have an edge in this war, but the four Robot Masters I did not get data on were Alpha's and Gina's adopted parents, I didn't want to incur their wrath, but not only did I create new Biometals, I also brought back eleven of Dr. Light's Robot Masters, I was a little picky with who I had to choose to bring back." Wheeljack explained, he paused for a moment for the others to digest the information.

Wheeljack waited til the Spacebridge activated, some of the figures looked familiar to Alpha, but there were some who were new to him. "May I present, Elecman, Fuseman, Fireman, Torchman, Iceman, Tundraman, Bombman, Blastman, Concreteman, Jewelman, Timeman and Oilman." Wheeljack said as he introduced and reintroduced the Robot Masters at the same time, but there was also another figure who appeared as the Robot Master parted to reveal him.

Alpha couldn't believe it, he was looking at Megaman, his father's predecessor. "But...how? Why?" He asked in disbelief, Megaman chuckled. "Simple, I asked Wheeljack to bring me back to full form in my old appearance, though fully updated, of course." He explained, Alpha took the info in, but with surprise.

Amy ran over and hugged her older brother. "It's good to have you back like this, big brother." She said, letting out a few tears, Megaman chuckled. "I'll stay this way for good, and I'll be careful this time." He replied, Everyone nodded, they were glad Megaman was here.

"Well, I figured you'd be familiar with eight of the Robot Masters, but with most of them being new to you, I figure they'll learn the ropes of being a Maverick Hunter, figuratively speaking." Wheeljack informed, Alpha seemed to understand where the mad scientist was going, but he wondered how Wheeljack was able to bring back the group aside from rebuilding Quint back to Megaman. "No offense, but how'd you bring them back?" He asked, Wheeljack looked giddy and excited.

"Well, it started when your dad told me about the technology Maximilian had, similar to how Wily brought back most of his Robot Masters, and from my expertise, this is complicated tech, to be honest, I think we have enough people in this branch." Wheeljack said as he looked to the group, Alpha chuckled. "You can never have too many Maverick Hunters." He half joked, then he thought about something, it was beginning to look crowded.

"Actually, now that I think about it, we're going to have some renovating to do once this war is over." Alpha said as he looked at the overflowed room, Wheeljack seemed to nod in agreement, he began to think of some ideas. "Well, I'll think of something, without our construction crew, it'll take days to renovate the base and the house altogether." He informed, not happy with the idea of the renovation taking longer.

X seemed to think about something similar, but knew it would help with this many of the Maverick Hunters in Alpha's branch. "Actually, I think we can, the sheer number we have can actually help out, we basically need to redo the blueprints." He replied, Wheeljack facepalmed, he could have thought of that, but X beat him to it, still X's idea was somewhat more successful and more thoughtful.

"Well, while you boys have fun building, we'll take Atlas out to town." Amy said she, Fairy, Molly and Annabelle grinned devilishly, Atlas didn't know what to think, to her, she was a Megaman, not some normal girl, she didn't know what the girls were thinking but she could tell they had a plan for her as the four dragged her off as she protested.

Thetis looked in confusion, Aeolous shrugged, Sairnaq obviously had nothing to say, Alpha switched back his human form as Marcus,he looked to the three humanoids, and he had the same idea as his mother, only for fun if he was allowed to, but he had to check with Nicole first. Nicole appeared before he could call for her. "Need anything?" she asked, Marcus nodded. "Can you scan any activity for Oros Phlox, please?" He asked politely, Nicole nodded, she brought up a virtual globe of the Earth, surprisingly, no activity from them had popped up at the moment. "There seems to be no activity in this world, they'll try to attack again in this world or somewhere else, probably Videoland at this point, I'll widen the scan to Videoland, as soon as I get some sort of activity, I'll notify you." She informed, Marcus nodded, that was all he needed to hear.

"Thanks." Marcus said as Nicole vanished, he looked to Megaman. "Want to go into town with me, Uncle? I'm pretty sure we'll find some place to let you get accustomed to." Megaman thought about it, he did want to go out and see what Marcus's hometown looked like, he switched into his civilian look, he had brown hair and his shirt white with blue patterns with yellow lining and the number twenty three on it, he had tan shorts and orange shoes with black socks, Marcus looked shocked, but the shock went away quickly as he smiled. "Not bad, you look good." He commented, Megaman, now Rock, smiled, he nodded, he appreciated the comment. "Thanks, I picked the clothes myself, I got tired of the regular clothes I had back then, so I chose them, I'm glad I'm like X now, free to make my own choices, yet I have to restrain myself if I want to." He explained, Marcus nodded, that meant that Megaman was free to make his own choices.

"Oh. Well, I think you'll fit in. Where do you want to go?" He asked, Rock thought for a moment, there were so many things that he wanted to do but didn't do to being a hero. "Well, can we go to a restaurant? I don't know about you but I can feel myself getting used used to having an upgrade." He suggested, Marcus looked to Wheeljack with suspicion. "Did you have anything to do with this?" He asked, Wheeljack shrugged. "Well, did you want me to make him too human? There was very little I could do, and all I could do was give him an energy converter while I rebuilt him back into what he originally was, I didn't have what was available to me since having to give most of those in your family an upgrade is almost nearly gone, I need some more materials for more projects." He said, Black Convoy put his hand on Wheeljack's shoulder. "I'll handle the resupply, my friend, you needn't worry." He reassured the Autobot inventor, Wheeljack was surprised to hear this. "but...you don't have to, I mean...it's great that you're helping out, but I..." He never got to finish his sentence when Black Convoy chuckled lightly. "Trust me, I'm a member of the Convoy, I can pull a few strings, plus, I'm sure High Chancellor Optimus will allow for some restocking for this base and the castle with the materials you may need." He added, before he could say anything else, Nicole appeared. "Everyone, we have a situation." She said alerting those who were in the base, Marcus was the first to react.

"What's going on, Nicole?" Marcus asked as he and the others were listening. "I'm picking up a distress beacon, and it's...impossible! It's coming from Mt. St. Hilary!" This got the attention of everyone, especially Wheeljack. Marcus needed to know what made the beacon go off. "What made the beacon go off?" He asked, Nicole with the help of Sentinel, pulled up the location of the very volcano, this world's volcano didn't have a ship crash into it, Marcus and Wheeljack gasped as they recognized four familiar figures on the screen.

"It's Optimus, Bumblebee, Grimlock and Sideswipe!" The two shouted, Wheeljack was the first to open the Spacebridge, he looked to Marcus. "Well don't just stand there, gather a team!" He hollered, Marcus realized that Wheeljack wanted to be reunited with his old comrades, he looked to the group before him. "Alright, I need Tundraman, Blastman, Bombman, Quickman, Storm Eagle, Timeman, Torchman, Omega, Megaman, Linda and Black Covoy, if we run into Decepticons during the rescue, we'll have to defend our comrades while they retreat through the Spacebridge. Nicole, I leave you in charge of the Spacebridge until we return." He ordered, Nicole nodded, a Spacebridge opened as the team rushed through the portal while it closed behind them.

At Mt. St. Hilary

The four Autobots were waiting for their rescue to happen, but only two out of the four of them were bored. "Come on! How long is it going to take for someone to respond to our distress signal?" Sideswipe asked, Grimlock growled in agreement. "He right. Why it take so long to wait for rescue?" He asked, Optimus looked unfazed by the boredom. "We have to stay vigilant and patient, Grimlock, even though we don't where we are, this location is very familiar." He told the Dinobot, Grimlock looked at the volcano, he didn't think about it before, and it was a big understatement that he didn't think about many things, except things that he and his fellow Dinobots discussed, he thought about them, and that worried him, they would cause chaos without him around. "Well, Me Grimlock worried about other Dinobots." He told the others, Sideswipe nodded in agreement, he missed his twin brother, but he didn't want to worry too much, knowing Sunstreaker would hold his own without him. "Yeah, but we'll make it through this, big guy. If only help would arrive sooner." No sooner than he said it, the Spacebridge appeared, Wheeljack and Alpha appeared with the team, Bumblebee looked shocked, yet surprised and happy to see Wheeljack.

"Wheeljack, where've you been?" The yellow Minibot asked as the inventor chuckled. "Long story, I'll tell you when we..." He never finished as several human sized Decepticons appeared around the group, they were the ground troops from Devastation, Alpha silently cursed his luck, he cursed his luck even more when Shockwave appeared. "So these are the new Maverick Hunters? Such a shame, they would have made excellent Decepticons, but unfortunately, it's as they say, all good things must end. Prepare for extermination!" He shouted, Alpha activated his Z-Sabers as the rest of the team including the Autobots prepared for the fight, the Decepticons prepared to attack as soon as Shockwave let out the command. "Destroy them!" He yelled, the Decepticons opened fire as the Maverick Hunters and Autobots fought back in response.

Alpha was back to back with Grimlock as they took on their fairshare of Decepticon ground troops. "Hey Grimlock, know any good moves?" He asked, Grimlock sliced at a Decepticon, to which the 'Con in question exploded, the Dinobot leader looked behind him as he looked at Alpha. "None me Grimlock know of, why you ask?" He asked, Alpha looked back at the Dinobot, he had a smirk. "I have an idea, bring out your blaster." Grimlock brought out his twin barreled blaster as Alpha brought out his external busters, the duo fired their respective weapons with no mercy on the ground troops, one by one the troops fell, each letting out the Wilhelm Scream as they fell to the ground, about twenty of them lay deactivated on the ground, their bodies a gunmetal gray color, Alpha smirked. "I know Wheeljack will have a field day with what's left of these Cons." He told the Dinobot, Grimlock nodded, but felt uneasy. "There more coming." He warned, sensing trouble coming, Alpha frowned, nodded.

More enemies appeared, this time, they didn't even resemble the Battlechargers, they were the Vehicons from the Prime cartoon with the jet, tank, truck,and helicopter variants from the game as well. "Aw scrap, how many of these guys do we have to kill?" Alpha asked with irritation, Grimlock shook his head. "It not matter, me Grimlock will crush them...uh, who they? Them Decepticons?" He asked, Alpha nodded. "In a way, they're a group of soldiers to a different Megatron, shame there's only a few left, though in their reality, but here, this seems to not be the case, meaning they're from the past, like 2012, these guys are known as Vehicons, the car variant is the standard troop, the jet looks like the car, but has wings, making them similar to the Seekers, the tanks have shields and I hate that fact about them, the trucks are dangerous because they can shock you, don't ask how I know, and finally, the helicopters, these guys have that alt mode because they actually look like what they're supposed to turn into, and they have sniper rifles, making them very effective in long range." Then Alpha turned to the Vehicons. "Did I get every single description of you guys correctly?" The Vehicons looked at each other and nodded, the car variant looked back at Alpha. "Actually, you're spot on. How did you know about us?" Alpha shrugged, "Trust me, you might want to keep your processors from blowing up, I'm also prone to being a chatterbox if I talk too much, so you won't get much out of me. Now which of you is Steve?" He asked, the rest of the Vehicons pointed to the one who asked the green Maverick Hunter. "Fine, I'm Steve, happy?" He asked, irritated, Alpha shrugged.

"Partially, you and the rest of the car variants look alike, it's hard to tell the difference." Alpha stated, then he had his buster arm switched to stun and shot Steve who fell to the ground, the Vehicons raised their weapons at the two. "Oh relax, I only stunned him, so I'll spare him, now my buddy, Grimlock, will go all out on you, so you better run while you still can." He warned, Grimlock chuckled darkly as he went into dino rest of the Vehicons screamed like girls and ran for their lives and actually forgot to transform, which made things easier for Grimlock. However, one had already transformed into Helicopter mode despite the others forgetting to do so, Alpha saw this coming.

Alpha jumped into the air as he had activated one of his new Z Sabers, as he flew to the side of the helicopter Vehicon's tail, and sliced it off, causing the Vehicon to start falling. "My butt! What have you done to my poor butt?!" The Vehicon shouted in the voice of Armada Cyclonus, anyone who heard that line laughed, however, Shockwave didn't laugh. "I hardly find that amusing, but know this, my employer will meet you very soon." He said with little emotion, X turned to face the mono eyed Decepticon. "Who is your employer?" He asked, Shockwave simply let out a huff. "Trust me, he knows you very well." He said, a Spacebridge as he entered it, it closed soon after Shockwave left.

Alpha and the others were relieved that it was over. Steve got up once the stun wore off, he saw the carnage around him, he considered himself lucky to be alive, he looked worried as Alpha and the others looked at him. The Vehicon gulped in fear. "What will you do with me?" He asked, afraid what will come next.

Nothing came, no punishment, no death, and no pain, either, Steve was shocked. "You're not going to scrap me?" He asked, Alpha shook his head. "I don't think I could kill a drone who has a name, much less looks like the others, I'm not a monster, ask X." He said, pointing to his father, X nodded. "It's true, I created him, but let me ask you this: Do you want to be more than just cannon fodder?" He asked the Vehicon, Steve thought for a moment, he didn't know what to think, but these people did spare him.

"I...guess...I mean, I did want to be an assistant, but Knockout want me to take things apart, rather than repair my patients." Steve answered, unsure of what he wanted to do. Wheeljack felt bad for the Vehicon. "Well that's not fair, even if the Decepticons are cruel, their medics are even more cruel than they are, but we're not, except maybe Grimlock, he prefers to crush them under his feet, but even he can get used to Decepticons who switch sides, he may not like them, but he's gotten used to some who have joined us." Wheeljack explained, Steve looked at Grimlock who snorted, and was afraid of the Dinobot.

"A-alright but keep him away from me..." Steve said, Alpha nodded, knowing the poor Vehicon couldn't stand the sight of the Dinobot. "Alright, but we'll have to go back to Videoland to drop them off back in their universe." He replied, pointing to the four displaced Autobots, then he turned to Optimus. "We'll try to get you back home, Optimus, I promise." Alpha said, Optimus nodded as the Autobot leader looked to Wheeljack. "How have the Maverick Hunters fared with you, Wheeljack?" He asked, Wheeljack shrugged. "Well, considering how we've survived so far, I say we're pretty much a team." He informed, then he looked to Black Convoy, then back to Optimus. "And I also work with a member of a group called the Convoy, a council of beings both Cybertronian and human who wield the power of the Matrix from different universes." He explained, Black Convoy nodded to confirm what Wheeljack said. "He's correct, I came from a universe where I was a clone of a tyrannical version of you, cloned and tortured by the dark god, Unicron, I became Nemesis Prime, but sometime after my defeat in another universe, I was abducted by the Alternity and not only freed from his control, but my mind was cleansed of the darkness, but that didn't mean I was completely free of the darkness, I joined those who were my former enemies and formed the Convoy." The black clone explained, Optimus was about to say something when Sideswipe interrupted. "Then where's your universe? Surely you can get back to it." He said, Convoy shook his head. "I'm afraid it's not there anymore." He replied sadly, the four Autobots gasped.

Black Convoy nodded. "Yes, my universe was erased while I was in a war for sometime, I do not how long, but it's been too long since was at peace, I may never find peace if I am locked in a constant struggle for that peace, I just pray that this will end one day where I'll find happiness." He told the four Autobots, Bumblebee looked awe inspired by Black Convoy's words. "Well, I hope you find that peace one day, Black Convoy." He said, the black clone smiled behind his mask.

"Thank you, Bumblebee, that means a lot." Black Convoy said, Bumblebee smiled and nodded. "Anytime." He replied, Optimus nodded nodded in agreement. "I take it that you like it here." He said, Convoy nodded. "I do. It's peaceful and beautiful, I'll do anything to keep it from being destroyed." He told the Prime, X stepped in. "I agree, I've called for a Spacebridge so I can send you four back to deal with your Decepticons." He informed, Optimus nodded in approval. "Thank you, X. You're welcome anytime in our universe, that goes for the rest of you as well." Just then, a Spacebridge appeared, the Autobots, minus Wheeljack, walked into the Spacebridge as it disappeared.

"Well..." Alpha began as he looked to the group. "Want to have some fun before we get back to the war?" Black Convoy and the others nodded, then Nicole's form appeared. "Want to join in?" Alpha asked the Mobian Lynx as she smirked. "Sure, what's your first plan?" She asked, Alpha thought back to the convention that Clint Mentioned. "How about that convention, when's it coming?" He asked, Nicole pulled up the date that the convention would start." Two weeks after Thanksgiving, huh? That gives us plenty of time." He said, Nicole nodded, knowing that there was a lot to to do.

"Alright, let's head back, don't want the others to worry about us." Alpha said, everybody nodded in agreement as a Spacebridge appeared, and entered it as they headed back to base.

* * *

 **I know you have a lot of questions, but I'll Answer these in a Q &A separate from this. so for now, I bid you farewell.**


End file.
